Before all the Bad Things Happened
by AngeloftheMorning1978
Summary: Alex and Norma are teenager together in Whit Pine Bay.
1. Chapter 1

**Alex and Norma are teenager together in Whit Pine Bay. Will they still find each other 'before all the bad things happened?' **

**First of all... I have to explain that I knowingly fudged EVERYONE's ages. I'm setting this in 1993 and so on because I remember it better and can draw from that memory better than if I set it in 1990. **

**Also, it's 1993. Not many people had home computers or CD player, DVD players or streaming anything. It was a lot different. I'm drawing a lot of this story on my own experiences as well as the life Norma would have lived. **

**Also, I changed her mother's name to Fanny instead of Francine. I thought about calling her Frannie but didn't like it. **

**Hope you enjoy this. I'll return to TSCB soon. This is just a break and it's fun. **

_**Before all the Bad Things Happened**_

1.

**~ 1993 ~**

~ "Now come on." Fanny said brightly. "You have to admit this is beautiful, Norma."

She glanced hopefully at her daughter with a bright and cheerful smile. The smile she wasn't used to showing. The smile that had been forgotten for so long.

Norma Calhoun glanced at the view. The trees and arctic beaches looked impressive. Like something she'd seen in books about maidens waiting for a lost love to come back from a sea voyage.

"Yes. It's beautiful." she said sullenly. "I'm so glad you forced me to move here. In the middle of the night."

"Don't be like that." Fanny said quickly. Unbothered by her moody, sixteen year old daughter. "This is going to be a fresh start for us. Everything's going to be good, Norma. You'll see."

"We've never lived this far north." Norma said and slunk lower in the passenger seat. It felt odd to have spent so much time with her mother alone in the car like this. They had driven five days strait from Florida to Oregon. It wasn't enough that they drove out to California with the sunny beaches, but then they went north. Away from the sunshine, away from the warmth and bright shiny people.

"Why couldn't we just stay in San Fransisco?" Norma asked petulantly. "Everyone seemed so nice."

"They're nice to people who have money." Fanny said bitterly. Her face suddenly becoming gray and washed out of color. Then, as if a cloud had lifted, she was smiling and happy again.

Norma was used to these moods. These erratic episodes of depression where her mother would stay in bed all day and rarely move. These were followed up by the enviable wild rushes of energy that were like a hurricane. These moods uprooted everything and set the whole family on edge, not knowing what to expect from her.

Norma's mother had finally done it. For real this time and not just talk when she'd been drinking. She'd finally left her husband and taken Norma off in the dead of night. Ray Calhoun had left for a job in an oil field and Fanny had crept into Norma's room hissing at her to pack a bag and be quick about it.

At first, Norma wasn't sure if they had been evicted or not and wished for the hundredth time her brother Caleb was still there. That Caleb was there to take control. To rain their mother's wild moods into check and calm her down by being funny and charming. Norma didn't shine for her mother like Caleb did. It was almost like they didn't care for each other and were forced to be together. As if Ray and Fanny Calhoun had taken the wrong baby home from the hospital sixteen years ago and Norma was meant to be raised by decent people.

Still, she didn't argue about leaving the old, dilapidated trailer with it's leaky roof and a seldom working toilet. She was always ready to pack up a leave. The family as a whole had a system for their erratic, gypsy like migrations. They had good boxes for dishes and the small but essential record collection and stereo. They had only a few clothes which were worn till they were broken down and next to useless. The essential clothes they had to pack. Norma herself learned to pack light. One box had to contain the childhood memories she couldn't bare to throw away, the portable tape deck Caleb had given her last year on her birthday and the dozen or so mixed tapes they had recorded off the radio.

They had quickly piled everything into the old Chevy and left the trailer they had called home completely trashed. As usual.

Norma hated leaving a place like that. Garbage not taken out. Broken down furniture left for their landlord to deal with. Her mother was an inefficient housekeeper even when she was in a good mood and Norma had grown weary of trying to clean up after her and the rest of the family. Housework was endless and thankless. There was no point to it when no one appreciated it.

She'd asked about her dad. Did he know where they were going? Did Caleb? He was still in the Army and how would he find them?

Fanny had laughed manically.

"Baby girl, WE don't even know where we're going." she had said happily.

So, they drove all night. Slept in the car and only stopped for bathroom breaks and to buy gas. It was uncomfortable and frightening but when Norma saw the Pacific ocean for the first time, it felt like a dream.

"You know, Norma Louise." Her mother had said sounding calmer now that they were thousands of miles away from anyone and anything familiar. "We can start over here. We can be whole new people here."

Norma doubted it. She doubted everything her parents had ever promised her and Caleb. They forever promised to get them a real place to live. One where packs of wild dogs didn't terrorize the trailer park and she wasn't too embarrassed to have friends over. They promised that everything would be good before and she'd believed it for a long time. Then Caleb left for the Army two years ago and things seemed to fall apart even quicker. Norma hadn't realized it, but her older brother had done a lot to ensure things went well in the house. He worked an after school job so he and Norma could buy groceries when their mother couldn't get out of bed. He diverted their parents wild tempers so that Norma wouldn't be in their way.

When he'd left, he told her that he just couldn't take it anymore. Their father's abuse and he needed a way out. He'd just graduated and there was no reason to stay. He promised he'd come back for her but he didn't. He sent postcards with barely legible writing from Japan and Germany. Never eluding to when he'd come back and take her with him.

Now, it was just Norma and her mother. Alone on this road trip that seemed to have no end.

"This place will be expensive to, MOTHER." Norma said emphasizing the '_mother_' she was now calling Fanny . She'd started calling Fanny '_mother_' after Caleb left and she felt all alone in the world. Abandoned, forgotten, unloved.

"Well, every place is expensive, Norma Louise." Fanny said in a bizarre voice that made Norma think of Snow White from the old Disney cartoon. Something false and slightly terrifying. At least the wicked queen was real and didn't bull shit around. The wicked queen didn't care if other people liked her and somehow, that set her free. Norma wished she could be like that. Not caring if people thought she was nice or not.

"White Pine Bay." Norma said soberly looking at a faded wooden sign that needed painting.

"Must have gotten off the highway." Fanny said showing slight fatigue.

"Can we please get a motel, Mother?" Norma said bitterly. "I haven't showered in a week."

"You washed up at the Walmart and at those gas stations.

"Whores baths." Norma told her dully. "That last place was crawling with lot lizards and I hated the way those truckers looked at me."

She shivered at the thought of those fat, ugly men looking her over at the truck stop. As if all they had to do was give her a ten dollar bill and they could paw her and hurt her all they liked.

"What are lot lizards?" Fanny asked innocently. "Oregon doesn't have lizards. It's too cold."

"Hookers, Mother. Those old ugly women who were walking all over the truck stop? How could you not notice?" Norma said.

"Oh." Fanny said not losing her brightness.

"Mother, please tell me we're going to stop soon." Norma said with a weary sigh. "It's been a week now."

"Look at this place." Fanny said. Her voice changing the conversation and ignoring Norma's plea.

The car had turned out into a charming little town. A place untouched by time with clean store fronts and brightly painted exteriors.

"It's like something from a movie." Norma admitted.

An old movie where everything was picture perfect. Where all the towns people knew their lines and their marks. They strolled down sidewalks and went into cute shops. There was even a town square with some historic shipyard anchor in the center.

"We could live here." Fanny said calmly.

"With what money?" Norma demanded sharply. She knew they had nothing. Fanny tried to pretend that she'd somehow squirreled away a fortune so as not to look bad in her children's eyes, but Norma and Caleb had always known.

"Open the glove box." Fanny said and nodded.

Norma opened the glove box and found a bank bag.

"What the hell is that?" she demanded and refused to touch it.

"The four thousand dollars Ray made from selling." Fanny said proudly.

Norma didn't ask what he sold. The less he knew about her father's various job's the better.

"Dad's going to come looking for this money, Mom." Norma said in a conspiratorial whisper. Her stomach turning with the thought of what might happen when he came for them. "This is a lot of money. He owes people."

"Well, he doesn't know where we are, Miss Smarty Pants." Fanny said brightly. Her radiant and slightly manic smile back on her face. "Four thousand is more than enough to give us a fresh start and I say it's payment for all that man has put me through."

Norma saw the police car and her instincts took over. She eased down in her seat and spied on the local cops here. They weren't like the police at her trailer park. Always looking angry and ready to fight. These men looked friendly and almost casual. They had their sleeves rolled up and were talking with what looked like fishermen. They were smiling and didn't seem to notice or care about the two women rolling through town who didn't belong there. Who's very presence went against their picture perfect image.

"We could have used that money to get a motel, MOTHER." Norma said in annoyance.

"We don't want to waste it." Fanny said. "We have to make this last. "We've got college to think about."

Norma glared at her mother in silent furry. Last year, Norma had scored well on some test for college aptitude and Fanny had latch onto the insane idea that she was bound for a degree. Such places were naturally closed off for people like them. A university was a far off, magical world that she didn't understand the rules to. A place that only existed in movies. Where well groomed, well spoken, well loved girls went to study and meet their future husbands. It was a place far beyond Norma Calhoun's reach.

"Where are we gonna live?" Norma asked feeling all the energy bleed out of her at last. All this had been a fairy tale her mother had invented. One of her manic episodes that would lead to nothing. There was no pot of gold at the end of this rainbow. Her mother would promise the world and nothing would come of it. She wouldn't even apologize when things fell apart because she wasn't willing to work for it or had just lost interest.

"I mean," Norma said sadly. "You'll have to get a job. We'll have to find a place to live."

She doubted this White Pine Bay would have a trailer park handy. They didn't seem the type.

"It'll be okay." Fanny said with an easy smile. It felt like a real smile this time. "You'll see. As long as we're together, nothing bad can ever happen."


	2. Chapter 2

2.

~ Norma had a lot of experience with moving into a new place. She'd long ago lost count of how many moves her parents had participated in. How many school she'd gone to. It all seemed to have molded together and become fuzzy. She didn't remember friend's names and how old she was at this school in that town. Her life was ghost like. Drifting and leaving no lasting impression.

White Pine Bay, in early fall, was the 'slow season' and seemed eerily devoid of people. The downtown area looked capable of catering to a literal hoard of tourists at any given time, but at the moment seemed oddly deflated.

"It's a one room **only**. This building used to print the newspaper for about fifty years, but they went bankrupt." The older woman said as she slowly made her way up the stairs to their new home. "Not one bedroom, I'm afraid, just one big room. But it has a small kitchen and bathroom. I installed the shower last year. I usually rent it to the summer people. You know, people who come for the hiking and fishing. They don't need much you know. Outdoor types."

Norma had her doubts. The building felt old. They had to climb up three flights of stairs and she didn't like the idea of no privacy from her mother.

"I love these old buildings." Fanny said happily. "So romantic. I wish they still built them like this."

The landlady, Birdie, she said her name was, tossed her a strange look that Norma understood perfectly. No one would willingly want to live here, but at $150 a month, this was a good deal.

"You got a nice view, ladies." Birdie said. "All of downtown White Pine Bay. What there is of it this time of year. The new police department is being built down the street just now, but it's normally pretty quite."

Norma gasped when Birdie opened the door. The narrow enclosed hallway hadn't prepared them for the massive room. It's ceilings were at least twenty feet high and had generous windows that granted an impressive view of the picture perfect town, and Norma could easily put up simple curtains to divide it.

"Newspaper people had desks all over." Birdie was explaining. The printing press is in the basement. Afraid it doesn't heat well in the winter. Why it's a summer rental."

"We'll take it." Norma said eagerly.

~ The benefits of traveling light were great, but mother and daughter had no furniture. Fanny happily explained to anyone who would listen that she'd dramatically left her husband to give her daughter a better life and couldn't take much with her.

Norma didn't spoil it for her. Maybe it was easy to weave a romantic lie than to admit this was their normal way of life. It was normal for them to abandon their home and cheap, second hand possessions behind. Normal to never be attached to things, or places or people. It was normal to be ghosts. Easily forgotten about as soon as they were gone.

Birdie directed them to the Good Will in town which she swore was decent.

"They sell stuff from Portland and Seattle." she told them while Fanny paid first and last months rent in cash.

Like their new home, Norma was doubtful about what they would find, but was pleasantly surprised. In a few days, two beds, two dressers, a couch, rocking chair, kitchen table and chairs were delivered with nice mattresses that smelled comfortingly chemical cleaners.

The Calhoun's had hardly ever bothered with a TV. When Norma was very young she remembered the old TV with rabbit ears and tinfoil. But, the cost of such a luxury was too much each month. They had rented a TV and VCR for a while when times were good, but times were seldom that good. So, things like a TV, phone and other diversions weren't apart of Norma's life. The family always made calls at the payphone or had a neighbor take their calls for them. It helped not to have bill collectors calling you all the time anyway and seeing commercials for things you couldn't afford.

Norma had always had a library card and radio; that was enough. There was always a dollar matinee to go to with Caleb, or the park.

"Why do you want to be way back here, Norma Louise?" Fanny asked innocently wandering into the space Norma had designated as her room. She'd strung a clothes line from one side of the wall to the other in the far corner and hung the itchy fire blankets they'd gotten at Good Will to act as a wall.

"Will you please just call me Norma?" Norma snapped feeling irritation that her mother was interfering with her personal space. "Norma Louise sounds like we're hillbilly trash."

Fanny looked hurt. The name Norma and Louise were the names of her two grandmothers and it had been a brilliant idea by her parents to combine the two.

"And this is my room now so can you please leave?" she waved at her mother to leave but the older woman didn't seem to understand.

"I thought you'd want to stay by the window." she said thumbing to the large windows where they'd stuck the couch and rocking chair. The spacious room seeming to swallow the furniture up whole. Norma had cloistered herself in the very back with brick walls surrounding three sides. Her "bedroom" was small but far more private this way.

"People can see in the windows." Norma said simply and started to finally unpack her only two boxes. One box for clothes, one for the rest of her stuff.

"Don't be silly!" Fanny sang happily. "We're three stories up. Besides, who wants to look through our windows?"

Norma glared at her mother.

"I need to unpack." she said feeling annoyance rise up in her like vomit.

"I'll help you." Fanny said. "We're lucky. We have a Laundromat just down the street. Remember when we had to walk a mile just to do laundry? You and Caleb had to lug dirty and clean laundry the whole way."

She'd said all this like it had been a happy memory. As if Norma would have ever looked back on it fondly. She'd said it as though she'd been there instead of making her two kids walk alone when she could have easily driven them.

"Can you please let me unpack?" Norma said dryly and with no attempt to hide her disgust.

"You're just being cranky. Honestly, I don't know what's been wrong with you this past year." Fanny said and moved out of Norma's room.

"And next time ask my permission before coming into my bedroom, Mother!" Norma shouted after her.

~ It was an easy, and yet depressing process to unpack her things. Her clothes consisted of two oversized t-shirts she used for sleeping in, two pairs of jeans, and some frayed shorts, five T-shirts, two skirts, half a dozen holy panties, and three bras. All of which fitted easily into her used dresser. In Florida, the family had no need for jackets and it was perfectly acceptable to go to school in flip-flops all year long. Now, in Oregon, with the chill of fall already feeling painful, Norma knew she would need real shoes and a coat.

She hated asking anyone for anything and preferred the illusion of not needing things and getting them for herself.

But her mother had quickly hidden away the bank money bag and Norma didn't want to ask for any cash to buy shoes, socks and a coat.

She unpacked her second box which was all her personal items. Her cheap shampoo and conditioner, hairbrush, deodorant, soap, toothbrush and toothpaste. She unpacked her tape deck and the little suitcase that held all her mixed tapes with her favorite music on it.

She wondered with mild annoyance if there was a good radio station here in the mountains. It wouldn't surprise her at all if it was all country music. She found her ancient Strawberry Shortcake metal lunchbox from when she was in grade school. She'd taken her lunch to school for years in this before the family realized she qualified for the free hot lunches. She'd received a small Strawberry Shortcake doll with cherry red hair and pink clothes as a birthday present when she was seven, and she remembered falling in love with the smell of her. The doll had smelled like cakes, sugar and good things baking.

Norma had always kept the lunchbox and doll along with the small, molded plastic toys of Smurfs and other characters. She didn't care about having something like a baby doll or a Barbie the way some girls did. It wasn't an issue because the family never thought to get one for her. She didn't want to play mommy or pretend to be a business woman in a pink suit. She preferred to play with her small horses and plastic figures and send them on adventures or build them houses with Caleb. Her dime store childhood toys were now safely stashed in her old lunch box. Remembered, but not played with.

She found the good sized mirror that would always sit neatly on any dresser and looked expensive but wasn't, and the tacky 1970's table lamp that she and Caleb loved because it was so large and ugly.

The room seemed nicer now with her lamp casting soft light and her quilt spread over her freshly made bed. Her small collection of books looked tattered and sad on top of her dresser. But she couldn't bare to part with them, no matter how worn they became.

She refused to look at her scrapbooks that were at the very bottom of the box. They'd been the ones she and Caleb had always worked on for fun before he abandoned her.

They'd find old magazines for free at the library and would spend the entire weekend pasting together and making intricate collages that reminded Norma of record albums. She'd confessed this was what she wanted to do. Make artwork that wasn't traditional artwork.

Caleb had encouraged her in this ambition and then left her. So, the scrapbooks and photo albums had stayed at the bottom of her good moving box for months now.

"Norma Louise?" Fanny called out. "We need toilet paper and groceries. I'm going to run down to the supermarket. Want to come?"

Norma ignored her mother. She wouldn't respond until Fanny complied with the simple request of just calling her Norma.

"I guess not." Fanny said sounding almost childish. Like a little girl who was about to start a sulk.

Norma heard the front door close and her mothers footsteps down the stairs and breathed a sigh of relief that she was alone for a while.

The apartment wasn't bad at all. The bathroom worked and the kitchen was too small to easily become as filthy as Fanny would always let it. They had their small box of dishes. Four plates, four bowls, mismatched glasses and flatware. Their kitchenware was an even bigger joke. One frying pan and two cooking pots Fanny had picked up at a yard sale. No coffee maker or toaster, no microwave.

The family's electricity was always apt to be cut off and as long as the gas stove worked, they could still cook.

Norma thought the apartment would serve as a good dance studio with all it's impressive space and did a little twirl that fanned out the summer dress she was wearing. It was too thin here to wear this for much longer. She'd have to go back to the Good Will shop tomorrow and find something practical to see her through the winter.

Norma pirouetted and liked the feel of her skirt falling around her in graceful waves. She vaguely wondered where her mother hid the money. Someplace her father, or the kids wouldn't look for anything. There were few places to hide things in the apartment. Norma checked the empty freezer and the bathroom cabinet. Fanny had failed to bring the towels from home and that was another item Norma would have to deal with.

Finally, in a moment of inspiration, she lifted the tank lid of the toilet and saw the bank bag there. Sealed in a ziplock bag to keep the water away and taped artfully to the bottom of the lid. She smiled, pleased with herself and removed ten, twenty dollar bills. Fanny wouldn't miss it and Norma needed better clothes.

She practically danced past the windows and into her room where she stashed the cash in her pillow slip.

_'__I wonder when school starts_.' she thought turning on her radio and trying to find a station to listen to. She felt suddenly giddy at the idea that she'd stolen money from her mother and would be starting a new school soon. She could lie about her name if she wanted to. Give herself a nickname. An entirely new backstory. She could say she was from San Fransisco where all the people were beautiful and smiled all the time. She could tell her fellow classmates about the trolly there and the hills. She could tell them she was a military brat and the family went to all sorts of exotic places and none of them were trailer parks.

She smiled when 'The Cranberries' came on the radio with alarmingly beautiful clarity and turned the volume up.

Maybe everything would be okay after all.

~ Norma's movements in the third floor apartment didn't go unnoticed. Alex Romero wasn't used to seeing any activity in the old newspaper building. Not this time of year, anyway. Maybe it was a cleaning woman who was moving around and seeming to dance alone there.

He thought she looked too young, but he couldn't be sure. She was pretty. Blond and slender and she seemed… happy. As if she was content being all alone up there.

"Alex!" Dominic Romero barked at his son. "What are you doing? Finish loading up this truck."

Alex jumped at his father's harsh words. His father was like a foul junkyard dog that everyone instinctively avoided. Alex Romero, as his son, had no reprieve from his father's demands and volatile nature.

"Unload these boxes." Dominic said harshly. "Take them to the record room like I told you."

"Right, Sheriff." Alex said in a low tone. He always thought of his father as _'Sir_' or _'Sheriff'_ and never called him anything else. Dominic Romero had been the White Pine Bay Sheriff for four terms now. An unprecedented feat of accomplishment if he'd ever had a running mate to go against.

Currently, the Sheriff and his seventeen year old son were moving files from the old station to the newly built one. The records room was done and Dominic was eager to be moved in. The county of White Pine Bay had a large number of paper records but no one was looking forward to the inevitable upgrade to computers soon. Dominic had grumbled non stop about having to learn to use a computer when he'd done well enough without them all this time.

As a result, in an act of rebellion, Alex had signed up for the new computer classes at school last year. It would be nice to be good at something his father failed to even try to do.

Alex unloaded the boxes out of the wagon and glanced again at the girl in the window. She wasn't in view from the street side now but the lights were still on.

He found himself wondering about her. She wasn't a summer person, that was for sure. The summer people came and went like the plagues of Egypt. They drove nice cars and had all terrain vehicles. The summer people had defiantly left earlier that month. So who was she? Alex knew everyone in town. The curse of the Sheriff's only child, and he didn't know her. He would have remembered her.

"Alex!" Dominic snarled and pulled the young man out of his musings. "You go stupid or something? Get it together!"

Alex looked away and gently nudged the dolly into place so they could unload all the boxes quickly.

"I want you here with me tomorrow to." Dominic was saying.

Alex wanted to argue, but said softly. "Tomorrow's the last day of summer."

"You know, I paid for your driver's ED class last year and bought you a new car. The least you can do is help out. I need you here." Dominic said sourly.

Alex sighed.

Again with the car, again with the driver's ED class he'd been allowed to take out of the graciousness of his dad's heart. His '_new car_' was a ten year old family station wagon with grotesque wood paneling on the sides. Alex had thought his dad had been joking when he brought it home from a police auction.

His friends had laughed at it plenty when he took it to school. Bob Paris especially apt to tease in his new convertible.

But, the station wagon was Alex's and when he wasn't doing odd jobs for the Sheriff, he had been free all summer. It had been the first real taste of freedom he had felt. Going to summer parties and bond fires by the bay. Keith Summers having snuck beer from his dad and there was always someplace to go and do a whole lot of nothing.

But now, school started on Monday and he wasn't sure how much his dad would demand of his free time. His car had been like a deal with the devil at times. Alex unloaded the last box and went back outside with the dolly. The girl was in the window again. She wasn't dancing but she'd changed clothes. An oversized T-shirt that she must be using as a night gown. Her legs looking slightly flirtatious as the rest of her was hidden under the lumpy, ill fitting shirt.

"Alex, get in." the Sheriff said with a tone of weariness. Alex looked back at his father locking up the new White Pine Bay Sheriff's office.

"Hopefully, they'll be done with this place before Halloween." Sheriff Romero said bitterly. "My office looks nice. Doesn't it?"

Alex knew better than to argue. Dominic Romero had a private office now with two ways in and out in case he didn't want to see people. He would have his own receptionist now that the town was finally flushed with money. Alex didn't ask where the money came from. He already knew.

Just five years ago, the logging business went bust and people were losing their homes all over. White Pine Bay seemed doomed to become a ghost town. Then, like magic, money started rolling in. Summer people seemed to want to stay here permanently. Their luxury cars were accompanied with nicer homes than Alex had ever seen.

Alex glanced back at the girl in the window again and saw she was gone. He quickly jumped into the passenger seat before his father could snap at him again.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

~ Norma had spotted a shop downtown that appeared to carry new clothes, but everything was gently used and on the nicer end of clothes she'd worn before. The lady called it a boutique which was something Norma wasn't used to. Her experience of buying clothes had always been at the Good Will with her mother and her mother had terrible taste. They were always tops bedecked with rhinestones or spray painted cats with bows attached, and horrid neon colors. When Norma didn't like what her mother picked out, Franny would sulk for a few days or even deny buying her daughter anything at all.

In fact, this might be the first time Norma was able to shop for herself, by herself. She bought a very pretty plum colored coat that would hopefully be warm enough this winter and the friendly lady tactfully suggested boots for her to wear along with a series of colorful, practical sweaters that would be warm in winter and hadn't lost their shape or vibrancy from multiple washings.

The lady at the counter had been helpful and nice to the girl who was new in town, but had looked at Norma questioningly when she asked about school starting back up.

"Why it's tomorrow." she told her with a perplexed smile.

"Tomorrow?" Norma asked in alarm when the woman handed her the large bag.

"You're new to town?" the woman asked. "The school here is very nice. It's an old building but there's talk of building a new one now that the Sheriff's Station is almost done."

"Thank you." Norma said sadly. She'd honestly hoped she had more time. Now she had to go and get new notebooks and supplies. She'd taken nothing with her from her old school. Her freshman year had found her lost in a hoard of other students in a larger than average high school. Her class alone had over eight hundred students and it was easy to hide.

"You should go by there today. They're open for late registration on Sundays." the woman said. "My sister works in the front office. Just ask for Shirley and explain the situation. She'd been there for thirty years and she knows what to do."

Norma nodded and thanked her again. She walked back to the apartment where Fanny had fallen asleep on her bed near the kitchen. Her mother hadn't bothered to quarter off her own bedroom off like her daughter had done. Instead, a half unpacked box laid by her bed with clothes and shoes scattered around. It was normal for Fanny to sleep all day for a few days in a row, then have wild bursts of energy filled with up all nighters where she'd paint the walls or demand her children get out of bed and go driving with her to see the stars.

Norma crept in and stashed her new school clothes under the bed. Her mother had a habit of raiding Norma's wardrobe if she lacked anything clean to wear and she didn't want her carefully selected clothes to be ruined before she had a chance to wear it.

~ The local high school was an ugly box shaped two story building with nothing to set it apart as a place for young people. A few cars were parked in a large lot and school busses were in the back. Norma felt slightly nervous about going in alone. Caleb had always gone with her and this was the first year he wouldn't be with her at all.

"I'm looking for Shirley?" Norma asked the elderly woman at the front office. She resembled the woman from the shop in age and dress, although she didn't see as nice.

"Hello, honey." the older woman finally smiled at her.

"I need to register for school. We just moved here." she said in a quick explanation.

"You have your transcripts? Vaccination records?"

Norma shook her head.

The woman rolled her eyes but wasn't upset.

"Where was your last school? What was the name?" she asked.

"In Florida." Norma said meekly. "Center High School."

The woman looked alarmed.  
"You're a long way from home, Dorothy." she said with a smile.

"My name is Norma." the younger girl explained quickly not getting the joke.  
"Fill this out. I need your full name and your address. I've got a registry here I can look up the fax number for you're old school. Afraid a lot of our electives are already filled up though. What grade are you entering?" she asked.

"I'm a sophomore." Norma said. "I did well last year." she added as if that changed anything.

"Well, I'll fax you're old school and see if we can get you settled today." Shirley said checking off some things.

"Looks like Principal Lewis is demanding all the students learn computers now so your study hall will be replaced with that. Let's see…" she looked over a long list of classes with red X's over them. "All I can give you for electives are Home Economics with Mrs. Tinert and… Theater with Mr. Jones."

Norma smiled. Home Economics and Theater? At her old school she'd have to fight to get a place in those programs. Those were easy A's and everyone wanted them because all you had to do was show up.

"Afraid all the art and shop classes fill up fast and it's first come first serve. You'll need a P. E. requirement and we have a few spots left in our ballroom dancing class." Shirley said hopefully.

Norma almost laughed out loud. She hid a smile behind her hand. What kind of place was this? Cooking, acting in plays and dancing were actual classes she'd be** forced** to take? In her old school if those extra classes filled up you'd have to go to summer school or take some sort of made up class they used just to babysit the students.

Shirley looked at her harshly.

"Next year, I want you to plan ahead and register your electives in advance. Understand, Norma?" she said in a stern but likable voice. It was as though Norma was being lectured by a forgiving grandmother right before she gave Norma some money and told her how pretty she was.

Norma nodded happily.

"Are you going to take the drivers ED class? I'll have to take payment six months before your sixteenth birthday before we let you in the class." Shirley went on. Norma sucked in a breath.

"How- How much is it?" Norma asked weakly. In Florida the price was $500 to take drivers ED and Caleb had saved for months just to afford it. It was useless to ask their parents for money. Even ten dollars would have been beyond their means and a drivers license would mean a car, and that cost money and might take their kids away from them. So Norma and Caleb always knew better than to ask for money.

"It's $250 and we'll need a parent's signed permission and a copy of your brith certificate." Shirley said. "Here's the form, have your parents fill it out." she said.

"Thank you." Norma said feeling grateful it had been so easy.

"Come by the office first thing in the morning." Shirley said. "I'll have your schedule then. Oh and Norma?" Shirley told her.

Norma was about to leave the office when she was called back. Shirley looked intense and not to be messed with.

"We have a strict policy about open toed shoes here. Wear normal shoes tomorrow." she warned.

Norma glanced down at her flip flops. Her go to easy wear shoes the had carried her almost the entire school year as well as summer back in Florida.

She felt embarrassed and nodded.

~ Norma decided to stop at a small drug store and picked up a few spiral bound notebooks, pens and pencils. She had no idea what else she would need for classes. Ballroom dancing and Theater were still swarming around her brain like brilliant friaries. She snickered to herself that these were real things and maybe high school here wouldn't be quite as challenging as it had been back in Florida.

In her old school, things had a certain predatory feel. Because she lived in the bad neighborhoods, she was surrounded by the kids of those bad elements. There were budding gang members and teen moms. Malicious girls and generally violent students that roamed the halls like sharks. Norma had fallen into the mass of new students and made no friends. She'd been rightfully invisible in her Good Will jeans and faded old shirts. No one mistook her for anything more than what she was.

But here. This place was different. She was noticing nice cars and well dressed people as she walked back to the apartment. What if she didn't fit in here? What if her new clothes weren't nice enough? What if they recognized them as second hand and laughed at her? Not that it bothered Norma too much. She'd hardly ever had new clothes in her life and most of the people she knew were smart enough to not care about fashion. But these people were different. Appearance mattered to them.

Norma decided it should matter to her to. She quickly collected her simple school supplies and then stopped at the make-up counter.

~ Alex sucked in his breath. There, coming out of the Bay Drug Store was the girl he'd spotted last night. She seemed careless and free as she strolled out of the pharmacy with a plastic bag.

At a closer range, she looked young. Young enough to attend high school. Alex, had he been on his own, would have pulled over and maybe gotten her name and more information. Sadly, he was already booked for the day.

"Who's that?" his father said in a sour tone. It was as if he'd just eaten something rotten. "You know her?"

The Sheriff nodded to the blond girl who was walking away from them.

"Who?" Alex asked pretending to play dumb.

"That girl in the skirt wearing… I don't know… sandals. She's not from here." Dominic Romero said in disgust.

Alex had to hand it to the old man. He hand't thought to check out the girl's shoes.

"All these new people coming in. Bringing in prostitutes." the Sheriff grumbled. "Probably going to that hunting club later. You know what they do there. Disgusting."

"She looks a little young… for- for that." Alex stuttered slightly and felt his face heat up. His father had gone into horrific detail about what went on at the Arcanum club just outside of town. Bob Paris wasn't afraid to regale everyone with how he'd lost his virginity before freshman year to a prostitute there.

The talk made Alex uncomfortable. He didn't like to share this aspect of his life with his father. They were never close like. Not close enough to share much of anything. Alex didn't like how his father talked about women. Like they were lesser creatures somehow. Such an attitude was what caused his parents to separate. His mother was far too fragile for this horrible man.

"She's not even pretty." the Sheriff said hurtfully and Alex winced at the implication. It was like his father knew he was intrigued by this mysterious girl and wanted to hurt him by calling her names.

"Were you planning to come with me?" he asked instead. "To see mom?"

"Pineview isn't close, Alex." Dominic said soberly. The mood between both men had changed when he brought his mother up.  
"It's been a month. She hasn't seen you. She was hurt when you didn't come." Alex said.  
"I've got things that need doing here. Your mother is in that place where the doctors are going to fix whatever is wrong with her. God, knows I paid them enough money. When they say she's better, then she'll come home again. End of story."

Alex knew better than to argue. His mother had spent the entire summer at Pineview after his parents had a fight. She'd been crying and his father had her put in there claiming she was going to hurt herself. Alex had known better. It was easy to blame the victim. Easy to say they were the problem, or that they asked for it or, in his mother's case, they were crazy.

He knew his mother was depressed. She had been for a long time now, but his father used that depression to stash her away when he didn't want to be bothered.

"Nervous about school starting?" Dominic asked.

"No." Alex lied.

"Well, you and Rebecca hadn't seen too much of each other this summer." his father said. "You haven't talked about her. She with someone else?"

Alex didn't want to say anything. Rebecca was too complicated and he didn't like to explain that to anyone. Besides, when did his father start caring so much about Rebecca?

"She was in New York all summer. Visiting her family." Alex said.

"Yeah, I know. Her father says she was at some kind of study program at Columbia. While you were out goofing off at the bay with Keith Summers and Jimmy Brendan, she was getting a head start on her education. Bob Paris to. He was at a corporate internship his father set up. Why didn't you plan ahead like that?" Dominic wanted to know. "It was embarrassing to hear Mark Paris describe how his son is doing and knowing my son isn't going anywhere."

Alex refused to answer.

"You're plenty smart, Alex. Smarter than you give yourself credit for." Dominic sighed. "Have you even started to think about what schools you want to go to?"

Alex shook his head.

"We'll talk later in the week about this." his father said. "No more going out until we make a plan for you."

**I think we all know where I'm going with a ballroom dancing class. **


	4. Chapter 4

4.

~ After attending such a monstrous high school in Florida and a succession of forgettable, generic middle schools and grade schools of her youth, Norma didn't think she'd be nervous about starting her sophomore year at White Pine Bay.

It looked so small and unassuming. It didn't even have its' own football field. Just an athletic field for general sports when the sun came out, and an ancient gymnasium for when it was raining.

Back in Florida, with heavily packed neighborhoods and many students to provide for, it was normal for schools to swell into enormous compounds of several buildings. So much so that they looked liked their own communities from an arial picture.

Inside, they were built like sports stadiums. Designed to herd its' masses in and out effectively for classes, fire or any other situation. Norma had been washed away by the sheer number of her fellow classmates. Their brightly colored clothes and striking diversity made Norma feel like the monochromatic paint on the walls.

The girls back home all dressed to impress; in vibrant colors of reds and yellows and pinks. They wore these colors with a certain boldness, like badges of honor. Not to be fashionable, or God forbid trendy, but to show how fearless they were. To be the ones who stood out when lesser creatures just wanted to fade away.

Last night, Norma worried her 'new' clothes would be too boring. She was supposed to be starting over wasn't she? Supposed to fit in and look the part. She'd picked out sweaters and jeans a middle aged woman would have selected for herself. Practical things and nothing a high school girl would find fun or cute.

Still, it was too late now, she'd have to make the best of it and see what the other girls wore. She had no idea what they were like at all.

There was a chill in the air and it was foggy outside when Norma's alarm clock buzzed angrily at her. It seemed like the fall weather had picked the first day of school to roll in and cast a shadow dampness all over the village.

Norma got up, washed her face, carefully applied the make-up she'd practiced putting on the night before in her little mirror. She hadn't had much practice at it and felt less might be more in this case.

The apartment was already cold and Norma fleetingly thought it might be too cold for them in the winter time. It was only September after all and their blood was thinned from the muggy Florida humidity. She noticed her mother was still snoring away in bed. A pile of debris somehow growing in just a few short hours around her. Fanny Calhoun wasn't one to pick up after herself and empty boxes, cans and dirty clothes tended to stay wherever she'd last left them with the hope and promise of one day being properly disposed of.

Norma dressed quickly with jeans, a simple blouse and a powder blue sweater to top it off. Back in Florida, she'd be laughed off campus for such a look; but now, she thought she appeared more grown up. Like she could catch a glimpse of the woman she would become if she caught herself at just the right angles.

Her neck was longer than it had been last year. Maybe her cheeks weren't as puffy since Caleb wasn't at home. He'd always been the one to treat her to surgery drinks and even ice cream at the dollar theater once a week. That whole summer, her brother wasn't there to provide them both with the occasional stash of potato chips, snack cakes and other goodies he always had money for. With his absence, Norma had subsisted on a summer diet of cheap fresh fruit and vegetables, steamed rice, water and canned tuna with light mayo. As a result, her skin cleared up and she felt like a normal appetite had returned. Her body had finally given up the puppy fat it had held onto for so long and reveled a slender stomach, hips and graceful arms that Norma thought made her look like a ballerina.

She didn't want to think she looked beautiful, but she certainly didn't think she looked bad.

~ All her fears about being under dressed were alleviated as soon as she walked into the front doors of the high school. With her power blue sweater, Norma was easily the most brightly dressed creature there. Some girls even stopping in their tracks to observe the 'New Girl' who'd ventured into their ecosystem. Threatening to destabilize their delicate hierarchy.

The other girls looked drab and washed out in black and faded flannel shirts over old rock t-shirts. They wore what looked like army boots and heavy eye makeup. Their jeans were ripped with fishnet stalking sticking out from under the glaring holes.

The alternative crowd, those dressed in flannel and in army boots, seemed to dominate the population here, but even those who didn't take part, were not as smartly dressed as Norma seemed to be. She looked practically snobbish in her second hand but pristine sweater, clean and rent free jeans and women's boots.

"You look very nice, Miss Calhoun." Shirley purred from her perch at the front desk. She looked like a cat who just ate the canary on that perch and wasn't a bit sorry for it. "Your classes are all ready. Study hall for Sophomores is first period in the library. I've enclosed a map, but the school isn't very big as you can see. Your locker is number 50 on the sophomore hall.

"I have my own locker?" Norma questioned with shock.

Back home, none of the students had lockers. Or books. A safety and money issue she was always told. Instead, they all had one large empty binder that, by the end of the year was hopefully filled with photocopied handouts, study aides and reading assignments. No one even carried backpacks because of concerns of gang violence but now that Norma looked, she saw that all the girls had purses as well as backpacks.

"Umm…" Norma floundered feeling ready to drown. "It's alright." Shirley said. "You'll go to class now, take your textbooks back to your locker for each class and leave them there. Then take them home with you as needed. I saw which high school you went to. Might as well have been a prison. No wonder your family moved."

Norma nodded, worrying now if she even knew how to open a locker combination. She just knew she wouldn't fit in.

~ Alex caught her. A flash of light blue in a sea of blacks, browns and other dead colors. It was like seeing a glimpse of the long forgotten sky, this mystery girl. She looked lost in the hustle of retuning students. None of whom were keen on saying hello to her, just intent on openly staring at her as though she were an interesting tourist attraction.

He watched her pull her arms around her chest when a senior in a letterman's jacket was jokingly pushed towards her. An eruption of laughter making the girl's face flush red as the senior moved away from her quickly, as though he wouldn't want anything to do with her.

She had to be a sophomore. She was on her way to the library where all the sophomores were taking the intro to the internet as their study hall. First bell rang it's warning. It pained him a little to know this girl wouldn't be in his class. He wondered what classes she was in. What she liked to do. What her parents did for a living. He couldn't explain to himself or anyone else why he was so fascinated with her. Why seeing her up in that window that night had enchanted him so much.

She was always so close to him but he couldn't get to her. Even now, she was so close, but she might as well be on the moon with second bell ringing.

"Alex!" Bob Paris was snapping at him. "Come on, we're gonna be late."

Alex rolled his eyes. First period was math and it was right next door to the library. Maybe he could catch his mystery girl when she left for her next class.

~ "Study Hall is being replaced with computer class." the head librarian said in a winded tone. "We got all this last year from a government grants and there will be a sign up sheet available to each of you. You can use the internet during class hours only with a teacher's permission. On Thursday nights, you may come to the school, and use the computers until 8 O'clock. It's first come first serve then. Printing is five cents a page, no color. When you sign in, you have to write down your name, your grade and what you're searching for." she explained holding up the sign in sheet.

"This is weird." Norma heard a girl say behind her.

Her entire sophomore class was only about fifty kids and they were all squeezed uncomfortably into a row of tables with darkened computer screens. The large, hulking things looked terribly expensive and Norma just knew she was going to break the stupid thing and have to move when presented with a horrific bill. Besides, what could this thing do that a typewriter couldn't?

"My mom was worried the government will track our every move now." one girl whispered.

"My mom said that if I used them too much they would rot out my uterus and I couldn't have babies." another girl whispered and they both laughed.

"Quite!" the librarian called for attention. She turned on an overhead projector and which showed a simple drawing of how to turn the computers on.  
"Let's begin." she said.

~ Norma had been used to schools being poor. She'd never really had textbooks before. Only folders with photocopies and workbooks for her to fill out. Here, she had new textbooks in each class and was required to signed them out. She was given a school library card and permission to use their shiny new computer lab as though she wasn't some trailer trash who was only pretending to belong here. She felt like an imposter. As if she was committing a crime. Deceiving everyone into thinking she deserved to be here with them. No wonder everyone avoided looking at her. They probably knew she didn't belong here. Her second hand clothes almost making her look well to do in the mass of weathered black clothed and muted colors of her classmates.

Who was she kidding? She wouldn't fit in. Her english class had a reading list of books she'd never heard of, and what if everyone saw right through her?

She was marching, head down and intent on going to her dance class when she collided into something. All day she'd felt the eyes of others on her. One group of boys even shoving their friend at her that morning. So much so she'd stayed out of everyone's way and focused on getting to her next class. Avoiding the congested hallways, and other students, as much as possible.

"Sorry." a voice said. "Sorry."

Norma said nothing and tried to move past him. Just another jock having a laugh for his friends. Daring each other to feel up the new girl. Norma held her arms close to her chest, her notebooks providing a barrier for her chest.

"I don't know you." the young man said and blocked her path to get away from him.

Norma finally stopped and took a good look at him. She was possessed with the sudden urge to tell him off. This day had been a total disaster and she still had the loneliness of lunch to look forward to.

He wasn't terrible to look at. Not like the other boys she'd seen in school who were overly confident about their appearance, but her horrific crops of ache and lanky bodies. He was strikingly handsome in a natural way, but seemed unconcerned about it. His dark hair and eyes were alarming, and in the sea of normal looking students; he stood out.

She didn't want to look at him. She knew what boys like him were like. He wore a letterman's jacket, had those good looks, boldness and was no doubt talking to her on a dare. He and his friends would hall have a good laugh about her later on.  
"I'm Alex." he said carefully examining her face. Norma thought that was odd. The eye contact. Most boys her age went strait for the body when looking her over. As if sizing her up. Appraising her as if she were something to buy.

He waited awkwardly for her to give him her name. His gaze never leaving hers.

"Norma?" she said. It sounded like an odd, uncomfortable lie for some reason.

Alex laughed.  
"Norma." he said as though he didn't believe her. "You're new here?"

She nodded.

"What's your next class, Norma?" he asked congenially.

"Um… it's a… dance class." she said suddenly wondering why he was so interested.

Alex looked behind him at the gym. His expression clear and bright.

"You're a dancer?" he asked with enthusiasm.

"No." she said sharply and moved past him, filled with a new aggression to be done with this conversation. In Florida, 'dancer' usually meant stripper. At least in Norma's small world. She had gone to school with many kids who's mother's made a living as 'dancers' and didn't want people to lump her into that type.

She thought she felt this Alex person make a grab for her arm but it might have been her imagination. The memory of how boys were back home and how she expected them to be here was still fresh in her mind.

~ Alex watched his mystery girl flit away from him and disappear into the gym. She wasn't nearly as friendly as he would have hoped. Most girls he'd met were very nice to him. All smiles and always glad to listen and talk to him. He wasn't one of the rich kids, but he'd lived here all his life, played ball and was popular enough.

'_Dance class?_' he thought. He wasn't sure White Pine Bay even had a dance class. There just weren't that many students. It was while walking to his art class that he remembered Keith Summers laughing at the news of additional enrichment programs last year. They had mocked the new theater class and ballroom dancing and said that they were for these new kids showing up from California with all their new money.

'_Ballroom dancing?_' Alex thought with a sudden stroke of inspiration. A whole period of time where he could be with this Norma girl. Away from his normal group of friends and away from the heavy course load of school work he was burdened with that year.

He had signed up for art class as an easy A that year, but be didn't care about art. It was a blow off class anyway and he knew their was a waiting list to get in it. He could hear the final bell ring and he made up his mind to switch classes.

**Everyone needs to keep in mind this story is set in the mid 90's and that's what learning the internet was like back then. We actually weren't allowed to use the computer lab unless it was for school work and I had to go to school on Thursday nights if I wanted to use the internet freely. It was nice. **


	5. Chapter 5

5.

~ Lunch for Norma wasn't much easier. She'd neglected to go to the store last night to buy anything for a brown bag, but had enough cash for a hot lunch. Unfortunately, no one else here seemed to eat the school food. They all liked to congregate in the old gymnasium with their home lunches and snacks. School officials didn't care where students ate, so long as there were no rough housing, and a few groups of girls neatly held court in the bleachers.

Norma recognized these girls right away. They were the same all over. Well manicured, well loved goddesses with oh-so-trendy fashion and perfectly preened hair and makeup. Norma had forgotten all about her makeup in the mad dash of her morning.

These girls no doubt did touch ups every hour. Their clothes were expensive, but meant to look casual. Nothing 'off the rack' at a big box store or thrift shop. These were the girls who's mother fawned over and who stayed at home just to devote all their time and energy to their children. Mother's who went to PTA meetings and held bake sales. Mothers who were totally different than Fanny who probably didn't even know what grade her children were in and was actively clueless about their academic careers.

These girls sat demurely on the bleachers and watched the boys play a quick pick up game of basket ball when the rain outside started. The boys having finished their food with disgusting speed just so they could no doubt show off for everyone.

Norma had seen it all before in what felt like a hundred different schools. The behavior was timeless and predictable. She hadn't had much of an appetite, maybe it was still nerves from the day, or the bad food in general. She'd given up her lunch and retreated to the bleachers to simply watch the human interaction of her classmates. She could tell right away who the popular kids were. The tightly formed group of girls sat close to the action and seemed deep in some scandalous conversation. Their eyes wide with shock at what the others were saying.

She spotted that Alex person who'd so callously stopped her in the hallway just before dance class. He looked different from the other boys. Almost like he was worried about something and thinking too hard. The other boys were constantly shouting and throwing the basketball around. None of them making any serious effort to have a real game. Just shouting and running till the bell rang for class. Norma guessed this was traditional here. With all the bad weather, an extended recess of sorts was needed to burn away all the pent up energy till the bell called them all back to class. Norma even saw some girls practicing cheerleading and a few walking and talking around the basketball court.

Norma herself didn't feel the need to join any of them. Her dance class had proven far more exuberant than she'd thought it would be. It was taught by an elderly woman who was a dance instructors for years. She kept the small class of about ten students on their feet and moving the entire time.

There were only three boys in the class of ten and Norma was paired with a girl named Maggie who seemed thankful she had someone to talk to.

"I hated P.E." Maggie said losing step as she tried to talk to Norma and dance to the beat. "So much running and they made us do al these drills when it rained. This is much better. No one shouts at you, no competition, no changing in the locker rooms. I hated that the most. I had hoped there would be more boys though. It's going to be good when we go to prom. We'll all know how to dance."

Norma had to agree, but Maggie's bad footwork was throwing her off. The dance they were learning to do was relatively simple but Maggie seemed lost and terrified to make the right moves. She couldn't tell her left from right and tried to lead when it was Norma's turn to lead.

Norma had been thankful they had called to switch partners and she ended up with a nice looking fellow sophomore named George instead. He kept looking at his feet and apologizing for 'not getting it' but at least he could lead. The entire class felt clunky and clumsy, but their teacher said she was pleased so far.

Now, she watched this Alex person gracefully roll the ball towards one of his teammates. Almost as if he didn't want to waste any energy on the sport. He hadn't even bothered to remove his letterman's jacket like the others. They'd all been hopeful to show off for the girls and Norma's new annoyance didn't seem to even belong to the rest of them.

Norma felt a headache coming on and realized she'd been scowling at him. This boy shouldn't bother her this much. No boy should. Her father was always dead set against her making friends with anyone at school, especially boys. He'd violently opposed the whole idea of Norma ever having a boyfriend and was constantly suspicious of her every activity. Even as a young a thirteen, Norma remembered her father, in a drunken rage would accuse her of doing all kinds of things with boys.

The memory sent a shiver down her spine and she looked away from Alex. Someone like him probably had a lot of girls after him. He probably just talked to her for sport. Just to see if he could toy with her emotions. She should leave the gym. Go to the library and get started on the reading she'd have to do for english class. They'd been assigned "_The Glass Menagerie_" and it was some sort of play. Norma felt her school work back in Florida had woefully underprepared her for the workload here. She looked over the dialog between mother and son and it seemed rapid and almost manic. She thought how awful it would be to have to be a mother like that. Someone who controlled her children's every decision and shouldn't let them be themselves. In a way, she supposed she should be thankful Fanny didn't show that much of an interest in her children. She'd always allowed Caleb and Norma complete autonomy in their lives.

_'__Thank God, I'll never be this clingy or neurotic.'_ Norma thought reading over Mrs. Wingfield elaborate plans to have her daughter meet an eligible bachelor. It felt like the worst sort of thing to be. A mother who refused to let her children do anything without her.

"Norma?" came a curious voice and she looked up from the plight of the Wingfield family to see her dance partner George tentatively trying to join her seat on the bleachers.

"You mind?" he asked nodding to the emptiness around her.

"Oh no." she said quickly and wished he would go away. George was a nice boy but awkward and slightly off putting. She'd long ago gotten used to her own company at school and preferred to be alone. She didn't have enough social skills to make small talk with other kids her age. Not when her family was always moving. She knew she wasn't like the rest of the them, so why get close when they would only move in a few months anyway?

George sat down and looked sightly uncomfortable.

"It's not easy being new. They aren't exactly friendly here. My sister Christine and I moved here last year from L.A. and she had an easier time adjusting." George nodded to the pack of nice looking girls sitting in a tightly knit circle. Each of them regal in appearance and self importance.

Interested, Norma asked.  
"Which one's your sister?" she asked.

"The redhead, in the black sweater." George nodded to a very tall girl dressed elegantly who was all smiles and struck Norma as being completely superficial. She was the kind of girl Norma could never be friends with. They might as well have lived on different planets, they were so different.

"Her?" Norma asked nodding in her direction. George sighed.

"She's the one who got the school to start the theater class and she's running for student body president this year."

"I'm in theater." Norma said without thinking. She didn't mention it was one of the few classes open to her this late in the year.

"Well, I'll see you there." George said with a smile. "We're starting with '_Dracula_' and it's coming out just in time for Halloween. We're big on Halloween in my family." he explained.

Norma felt herself smile. She liked the old Bella Lugosi film and secretly hoped they would stay true to that. It might actually be fun to play with the smoke and mirrors effects that made the old movie so corny but so good.

He lifted his chin to another pack of girls sitting on the front row of the bleachers.

"My sister's running against Rebecca Hamilton over there." he said softly enough that Norma had to lean in closer to him. "They kind of have a running feud but girls don't like to call each other out on that kind of thing."

Norma wasn't paying attention to George, or a stupid election for student body president in which she couldn't possibly ever care about. Just now, Alex had had spotted the two of them together. Norma leaning in close to George and the pair of them looking like they belonged together. She watched Alex's dark eyes grow wide and look slightly disorientated when someone shouted at him. A rouge basketball hitting him squarely in the chest and gales of laughter were heard all around.

Norma let out a silent '_O_' in sympathy and surprise. She'd expected him to have better reflexes than that.

"That's Alex Romero. He's a Junior." George said with a huff. "Sheriff's son and star athlete of White Pine Bay. He's in all the honors classes to."

"Okay." Norma said and hoped she sounded indifferent.

"He's dating Rebecca." George added nodding down to the slender redhead who boldly wore a bright fire engine red coat in the wash of dark and dreary clothed students. "Has been since last year anyway. Who knows now?" George shrugged. "I only know this because my sister used to like him and thought the feeling was mutual. So where are you from again?" George asked nervously.

Norma had gotten the impression he wanted to be her friend and now it was clear by the eager way George looked at her, he desperately found her attractive.

Unsure of what to do or how to act, Norma shifted slightly away from him. She'd never had a boy '_like_' her before.

"Um… Florida. Originally." she said carefully. "My parents are divorcing."

"Long way. It's a big change in weather huh?" George said sympathetically. "I miss the sun in California. And being able to go do things past 9pm. I don't know what my parents were thinking moving us way out here."

"It's a smaller school than I'm used to." she admitted keeping her eyes focused on the gaggle of girls pretending to do cheers.

She could feel her cheeks flush hot and didn't like it. She spotted Alex who was constantly throwing them looks. His expression seemed angry and he kept locking eyes with her in a way that made her breathing pick up.

'_Don't be mad at me._' she tried to tell him when she looked back at him. '_I didn't ask this guy to come sit with me. I was minding my own business and not caring at all about you._'

It was with relief that Norma heard the first bell ring and the students seeming to take their time about gathering their books and belongings together to go back to class. Norma would have to buy a backpack today she reminded herself.

"I'll walk you to theater class." George said helpfully climbing down the bleachers. "It's next. So far we've got twenty kids in it and Christine's been really happy we actually made the class."

Norma didn't miss the curious look Alex gave her and George as they left together. She also didn't miss Rebecca in her red coat coming to greet him as if he'd won a championship game.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

~ Norma was astounded by Christine's energy in theater. She'd never met anyone like her before. Someone who so warmly welcomed her to a group and who seemed to know everyone. It was like theater class was a garden party and Christine Helden was the hostess.

"Now I don't want you to worry about parts, Norma." Christine said quickly. "Everyone is going to be on stage for something. We're just going to do a run through of the script today and then you'll decide what part you want to audition for."

"Oh." Norma said feeling worried. She'd been hoping to work as more of a stage hand and maybe costumes. She didn't like the thought of acting in front of the whole school.

"It's required for our grade; everyone has to perform." George said quickly seeing the look on Norma's face.

It was soon clear Christine and the rest of the class had been planing the entire theater schedule all summer and they were basing their play on the newer incarnation of Dracula from the movie.

"Since we have more girls than boys in class, I think we should consider one of the girl's playing a traditional male role." Christine said brightly. "So I want everyone to try out for Dracula. It would be stunning."

Norma found herself getting excited about the play and wondered if it wouldn't be so impossible to be friends with Christine and her little group after all. None of them had been off putting and they had all welcomed her. All seeming to agree she belonged with them if Christine said so.

Christine possessed a magnetic presence as she recruited everyone to help her with her campaign later that week.  
"I just need some extra hands to make posters and banners." Christine quickly explained. "You can come to my house this weekend and we can make a day of it. It'll be fun."

Norma reluctantly promised. She had no plans for the weekend.

"Do you have a car?" Christine asked suddenly concerned.  
"I can pick her up." George volunteered eagerly.

"Oh good!" Christine said as if she'd laid an intricate plan and gave her brother a knowing look.

~ Dance and theater class had been so exhausting, Norma felt the rest of her day slip by without effort. She didn't feel as overwhelmed as she had in lunch. She would finish reading "_The Glass Menagerie_" tonight as well as her history assignment and math. Her school had a block schedule for some subjects so they studied history and math one day and government and science the next. So, she had plenty of time to get everything done as well as read her script for theater. It was sometimes easier to not have a tv on days like this. When there was literally nothing else to do but read.

Norma was selecting which books to take home from her locker when Alex found her.  
"Hi." he said suddenly appearing when she closed her locker door.

Norma jumped. She wasn't sure why she was so on edge lately. The day had left her unnerved in a way that no other school had before.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked him more aggressively than she meant to. She felt as if he had sneaked up on her in some elaborate game just to torment her.

Her ire had drawn unwanted attention to both of them. It made several students pause and look at them together.

Alex's eyes went wide but he quickly recovered.

"Well, I was hoping I could give you a ride home." he said with some embarrassment.

Norma moved away from him slightly. George had just offered her a ride home as well and she'd politely rejected it. She didn't like the idea of being in a car alone with a boy she'd just met. She'd envisioned all kinds of horrible scenarios of what might happen to her if she was alone in a car with a stranger. George was harmless, but Alex wasn't George.

"I can walk." she told him hefting her heavy book load to one hip.

"I know you can walk." Alex said with a smile. "It's why I'm offering to drive you."

"It's not a long walk." Norma said briskly moving past him and feeling her cheeks flush. Everyone was looking at them; and little smiles were curling their lips.

"Well, can I walk you home then?" Alex asked.

"The sidewalks are for everyone." Norma said as they both escaped the interior of the school and were met with a gloomy afternoon.

"Great, I'll just walk you home. Then I'll walk back here… and get my car." Alex said in a deliberate attempt to be funny. "Because that makes… more sense."

He was keeping pace with her and she avoided looking at him.

"I don't know you." she said. "I don't get into stranger's cars. You could be a psycho killer."

Norma was thankful she only lived a few blocks away. Hopefully Alex would get the hint and stop trying to use her to make his girlfriend jealous.

"That's smart." Alex agreed as they walked passed the small parking lot and towards downtown. "My dad's a cop, he would agree with you. You can't be too careful. He's always telling me not to get into cars with strange men no matter how cute and charming they are."

Norma sensed he was trying to be funny but didn't buy it.

She let an uncomfortable silence pass between them before speaking.

"Won't your girlfriend be upset you're walking me home and offering me rides?" she asked petulantly.

"Who told you I had a girlfriend?" Alex asked furrowing his brow.

"Everyone." Norma said lazily. She didn't want him to think she'd asked about him, but blaming the gossip on '_everyone_' implied she'd asked a lot of people.  
"Want me to carry those for you?" Alex asked nodding to the stack of books she was holding.  
"No." she said and clutched them to her chest.

"Well, everyone is wrong." Alex told her shifting his backpack and looking perfectly comfortable.

Norma didn't say anything.

"So, you're from Florida?" Alex asked.  
"Who told you that?" Norma said harshly.  
"Everyone." Alex laughed. "You're the new girl. You're big news. We had a few new students in last year and it was exciting. We don't get a lot of new people here in White Pine Bay."

"My parents are divorcing." Norma said coldly.

"You're a long way from Florida. It's a big change." Alex told her.

Norma had to nod in agreement.  
"Is it always this cold and cloudy this time of year?" she asked with a sigh. The weather was already making her depressed.

"Most of the time." Alex admitted. "You'll get used to it. It rains a lot to and it's always cold."  
"Great." Norma said feeling sour about the whole thing. "When it rained in Florida it was always a warm rain."

"I bet you used to go to the beach a lot." Alex said with a slight smile.

Norma shook her head.

"We didn't live near the coast." she admitted shyly.

"Well, we have bonfire nights on the weekends. It's a beach, and it's always cold, but we have a lot of fun. You should think about coming. It would be nice." Alex offered.

"Oh, drunken teen parties." Norma said sarcastically.

"Sometimes." Alex admitted. "But we can leave early if they get too rowdy."

"We?" Norma huffed.

She spotted the tall newspaper building that she called home. '_White Pine Bay Current_' was painted on the front, but the weather had faded out the colors till it looked washed away.

"Well, thanks for walking me home." she said wanting to move away from him.  
"Norma!" Alex called after her. She turned and fully expected there to be a group of boys laughing at them. All of them snickering at the joke of someone like Alex walking someone like her home, but when she turned around, he was alone on the sidewalk.

"What?" she asked wanting to hurry up to the safety of her apartment. A place where no one would judge her.

"Well, it's going to rain tonight and tomorrow morning." Alex said shyly. "Maybe I should pick you up for school. You're not used to the weather here, you might catch a cold."

"I'll be fine." Norma said without thinking. "I… have an umbrella." she lied.

"Well, I'll be here at 7:30 in case you change your mind." Alex offered.

Norma felt herself nod awkwardly and fled inside the building.

~ Fanny had left the apartment a disaster. She'd cooked a little that day and then wandered away to parts unknown; leaving dirty dishes in the sink and a pile of dirty clothes in the bathroom.

Norma sighed, picked up the dirty clothes and cleaned up the apartment. It was already starting to have an odor. One that always permeated every place they'd ever lived. Mostly of food stuff gone sour, dirty clothes and things left to rot.

Norma opened the windows to let fresh air in and could smell the rain coming that Alex had warned about. She checked the fridge and saw Fanny hand't bothered to do any grocery shopping that day.

She fished out more cash from the back of the toilet and made a quick run to the store. She needed almost everything but couldn't carry everything back on the walk home, so she sensibly decided on dish soap, an umbrella and food for dinner tonight and lunch tomorrow. They even sold backpacks so she wouldn't have to carry her books so awkwardly anymore. She'd have to provoke Fanny into going to the store soon though. They couldn't live like this.

~ After she made herself dinner and washed all the dishes, Norma felt better again. As if she could erase her mother's legacy with dish soap and properly sorted dirty laundry. They'd have to go to the laundromat soon. Something Fanny wasn't keen on. The older woman hated having to clean like that and house work never ended.

Norma didn't think too much about where her mother had gone. It was nice to have the apartment to herself again. The massive space feeling like it was all her own. She read her school assignments by the large windows until it got dark, took a shower and then read the Dracula play. She hoped Christine was kidding when she said everyone would be on stage. There was a scene with seductive female vampires that made Norma shudder slightly.

'_Alex will tease me forever if I played that._' she thought and then scolded herself for even caring about what he thought at all.

Still, he was being very sweet to her today.

_'__He's just trying to get a rise out of that Rebecca girl._' she told herself miserably. The thought made her sad. Sad that he wouldn't want to talk to her unless he had another motive. She wasn't someone the boys would flock to. At least not back home. She didn't dress pretty, she wasn't smart or charming like Christine. She didn't have money and confidence. So why the interest?

Deep down, she knew. Knew why a boy like him would invite her to a bonfire party with his friends. He was just looking for a conquest and she would do.

The whole idea made her feel angry at him for even talking to her at all.

~ Fanny came home long after midnight. Norma had gone to bed and noticed the time was almost 3am on her alarm clock when she burst in turning on all the lights.

"I got a job!" her mother said with a happy smile. Norma wiped the sleep from her eyes and noticed Fanny's hair was messed up and her clothes were sweaty and stained.

"Where?" she asked suspiciously.

"They have a bar here." she sighed. "I'll have to get a special certificate or something to serve alcohol. It's not like it is in Florida, but they let me start right away."

"You're a bartender?" Norma asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be making good money with tips and everything." Fanny told her.

"You've been drinking." Norma told her mother.

"Yeah, they buy me drinks." Fanny told her. Norma noticed Fanny had bought some new clothes. Tight black pants and a see through red top. She also noticed a white fur jacket, that was still not suited for the weather here, thrown on the bed.

"You bought new clothes." Norma accused.  
"Yeah. We're starting our new life." Fanny said happily.

"I started school today." Norma said wondering if her mother would even care.

"Ugh." Fanny said and made a face. "So soon? I was hoping you'd get a job to."

Norma shook her head.

"Well, I have to be up at noon; so go to bed." Fanny told her turning out the lights to their apartment. She'd breezed in liked she'd arrived late for a party that couldn't start without her. Now, Norma noticed she'd already tracked in a mess of dirty clothes, leftover pizza from her new job and wasn't about to pick up after herself. Fanny undressed to her panties, threw on an old T-shirt and dove under the covers.

As if on cue, the rain started to fall. A heavier rain than Norma was expecting and sent a chill through the entire apartment.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

~ It was hard for Norma to fall asleep with the heavy downpour of rain. The large room seemed to echo the sounds of the storm and wind unlike anything she'd heard before. In Florida, they had plenty of storms. Goliath like winds that would rock their mobile home to near tipping point. The trailer park always ready to flood if the rain kept up for more than a few days. The oppressive Florida heat seeming to go into overdrive and knocking lose all kinds of wildlife from the swamps and there were always calls for evacuations. They were nothing Norma couldn't handle; and they didn't make her afraid like this.

This rain was different. The rain here was heavy and loud. As though it were a monster who was growling to be let in. It brought with it a cold in the air as it pushed violently against the windows and Norma wished she had on another blanket. She and Fanny were so ill prepared for the weather here it was laughable. What was Fanny thinking when she brought them here? It wasn't enough to go west as far as they could, they had to go north to?

More than anything, more than another blanket even, Norma wished Caleb was there. Her older brother wasn't afraid of anything. During a heavy rain fall and flood back in Florida, Caleb hadn't been at all bothered by it. He'd wadded into the water that had pooled all over the trailer park and helped carry Norma and the other kids out so they could evacuate.

Norma curled into a ball on her side and smiled at the memory. Her brother, a tall, strong young man with the playfulness of a child, had smaller children on his back. Carrying all of them out in water that went up to his waist. He'd even gladly helped their neighbors carry belongings that were spared from the flood waters.

She couldn't picture that kind boy in the army. Where men in uniforms shouted at you for nothing until you broke. Caleb was far too simple for that. He only wanted to be loved. He wanted Norma to be proud of him and for them to always be like they were when they were young.

Norma hadn't realized the storm had now become white noise. The angry rush of rain pounding on the roof was hypnotic and she fell asleep without any effort at all.

_~ She was back in Florida. Back in the trailer park that smelled of milk gone bad and the heat was so sticky and thick that no one could sleep with any covers on. Her room had been dark and she could tell she wasn't alone. Caleb had detached from the shadows smelling of sweat and something else she didn't know how to describe. _

_"__It's okay, Norma Louise." he said with a slurred voice. He'd taken to drinking with their dad that summer and fighting a lot. _

_Norma could feel her body tense when her brother sank into the bed next to her; his big body curling next to her small one. His thick arms wrapping around her and his large hands grabbing at her breasts. Even before she could defend herself, his strong hands were moving between her legs and trying to maneuver inside her. _

_"__No." she whimpered fearfully. She didn't want to make too much noise in protest. Their father was horrible when he was drinking and to find them like this would send him into a rage. _

_"__Don't fight it." he murmured as she tried to force his hands off from between her legs. _

~ Norma woke with a start and her dream faded away like smoke. She sat up and looked around her makeshift bedroom; half expecting Caleb to be there, trying to paw at her again.

She hadn't thought about that night in a long time. Had convinced herself it had all been a dream. She'd never spoken of it, not even to Caleb afterwards.

She could feel that same, dirty feeling he'd given her that night creep up on her again. She didn't know why it bothered her so much. She and Caleb were fond of hugs and had been close enough to share a bedroom. Still, he'd never touched her like that before. Never touched her much at all since she started to develop breasts. Certainly not in those places. Places a brother should never touch his sister.

Norma fought back the sicking feel the memory had brought with it. How she'd maneuvered out of his drunken grip and told him she'd scream if he didn't leave. How offended Caleb had been and told her she was acting crazy.

She hadn't seen her brother for a few days after that. Maybe it hadn't been real at all. But then she learned he'd joined the army. That he was leaving without saying goodbye; and it was all her fault.

Norma felt her stomach grow tight again. She hugged her knees to her chest and tried not to cry.

~ The rain still hadn't abated when Norma's alarm clock went off. Its' ring cut off a second after it started so as not to wake Fanny.

Norma hadn't slept much anyway. Between her bad dreams and the horrible rain, she felt lucky to have gotten any sleep at all.

The large room was cold and she could feel a current of arctic air rushing from the windows that were once so warm and inviting when the sun was out. Even closed, the large windows seemed to bleed cold air through their thin glass.

Norma hurried to the bathroom to wash her face and noticed Fanny was still snoring. Her body buried deep under her covers. Maybe a job would be good for her mother Norma reasoned as she rushed back to her little cove of a bedroom. It was thankfully just a few degrees warmer than the main room. Fanny was never good at keeping work before. She'd been a lousy waitress and an ever worse convenience store clerk. But most of that was because she didn't like to get up early. Insisting on staying up late to watch TV and then complaining it was impossible to get up when the sun rose.

She'd never tended bar before, but maybe she'd have a skill for it. Deep down, way deep down, Norma knew it wouldn't end well. Something would go wrong as it always did. Her mother was generally disappointing and there was no use pretending she wasn't. Fanny would find an issue and quit. Either she didn't get along with someone or their were accusations of theft or other things that weren't Fanny's fault.

Norma dressed quickly. Thankful for the foresight of buying thick socks. She pulled on her jeans, T-shirt and a purple sweater that felt perfect for a morning like this.

The rain was coming down in sheets now and she worried about having to walk to school in it. The big room was cold, so surely the weather outside would be even worse.

Norma brushed her hair back into a ponytail, shrugged on her coat and backpack before bravely marching down the stairs to see if she could make it.

It would be foolish to hope that that Alex would actually be waiting for her. Norma held no romantic illusions on high school boys or men in particular. She'd lived in overcrowded apartments blocks and run down mobile home parks that teamed with exuberant males of all ages. None of them were polite to their wives, girlfriends or even family members. They were the type of men who got drunk and started fights in the middle of the night. Ones who were always in trouble with the law and who scared Norma when she was little.

The rain was like a torrent when she opened the door. Her breath catching fast in her chest at the bone chilling cold. She fumbled to open her umbrella and could already feel the icy rain water splash rudely on her jeans and try to seep into her shoes.

_'__Now I know why everyone wears army boots to school.'_ Norma thought bitterly. She wished she'd had bought footwear that was less fashionable and more practical for the wilderness that was Oregon.

The walk to school was going to be absolute misery if the rain kept its' pace. She'd arrive late and drenched to the bone.

"Oh!" she said feeling the need to cry wash over her.

"Norma!" came a shout and, through the blinding rain, Norma saw a figure rush towards her carrying a black umbrella. The form nearly colliding with her as he rushed to her side.

"Alex!" she shouted back to him.

"I'm glad you came down early." Alex said a little breathless. His attitude wasn't at all troubled by the storm. "We should go now. I'll have to drive slow in all this."

"Do you think they'll cancel school?" Norma piped seeing now a torrent of rainwater rush the streets as though it was a river.

"No." Alex laughed. "It'll ease up before noon. Its' normal to have this much rain from time to time."

Norma could feel his hand go to her back and guide her to a car. He quickly maneuvered to open the passenger side door for her. It was something she'd seen in movies but never in person, and such a thing had never happened to her. Yet, she wasn't at all surprised that Alex had done it. It seemed natural for him to do this with her just now.  
Norma sank into the safety of his car. A place that was warm and dry with the engine on and the heater turned up. She hated that her toes were already wet and cold from her brief exposure to the rain, but the forceful heat blasting on her now felt comforting.

Alex was quick to circle around and dive back into the driver side. Water still cascading around them and there seemed no escape from it.

"They can't have school with all this." Norma exclaimed in disbelief and she saw a smile bloom beautifully on Alex's face.

"You're really not used to this weather? Doesn't it rain in Florida?" he asked fastening his seatbelt and checking his mirrors.  
"It's different in Florida." she said feeling the need to cry. "Everything's different in Florida."

She was trying hard not to sob but tears were coming and it felt like a bubble was inside her chest. A bubble of terrible homesickness that was finally being realized. She missed her home. Missed the hot, muggy weather and the colorful people. Here everything was cold, dull and unfriendly. Her fingers and toes felt like ice and everyone acted like such a life was normal.

"Put your hands on the heating vents." Alex ordered smoothly.

Norma sniffed back the urge to cry and let her hands rest on the wonderful dry heat that was blasting out.

"It just takes some getting used to." he told her backing out of his parking spot. "I've lived here all my life, I'm used to it. You'll get used to the cold to."

"I don't want to get used to it." Norma said trying to suppress the urge to pout like a child. She could feel herself calming down though. It suddenly seemed as long as they were safely in this car and together, everything would be okay. Alex drove slowly through the heavy rain fall. He said nothing at all as they maneuvered through the flooded streets that were more like well managed rivers at this point.  
"Why did you come pick me up?" she asked once her fingers felt warmer.

"I told you I would." Alex said easily. His mouth pulling into a ghost of a smile before concentrating on the road again.  
"I didn't…" Norma started to say but decided not to finish.

"I told you it would rain." Alex said with an actual smile this time. "You don't want to walk in this, trust me. They won't cancel school for it either. It really has to flood for them to do that, and even then, the high school is an evacuation sight."

"Oh." Norma sighed.

"You'll need rain boots." Alex said nodding down at her soaked boots that were no longer cute and fashionable.

Norma let out a sigh. She'd never get to like it here. This place was awful.

"Thank you." she said absentmindedly. "For coming to get me."

"You're welcome." Alex said as if it were nothing. Norma sensed he was hinting at something with the warm way he said it. As if he was about to ask her out or for something more specific since he'd given her a ride. It occurred to her that someone like Alex, a tall junior who now had her trapped in his car could easily overpower her and do what he wanted. She barely knew him and she'd been stupid enough to get into his car.

"Um…" Norma said feeling nervous. "I see the school now. You can let me off here."

"What?" Alex asked pulling a face.  
"I should get out." she said reaching for her seatbelt.

"Would you let me park the car first before you jump out?" Alex asked curtly.  
Norma slunk back in her set and saw the lot was a hazardous maze and he was trying to find a spot to park. She waited until the car was parked and Alex had unlocked the doors before trying to jump out.

She wasn't terribly coordinated with her new backpack and umbrella. She could feel herself losing the battle to keep the heavy rain off her while trying to gracefully exit the car.

Alex seemed to have no such trouble. He quickly skirted around and held his own umbrella aloft over both of them.

"We're going over there." he pointed to the covered walkway that lead to the gym.

Norma nodded and could feel his hand go to the small of her back, guiding her to the safety of the school. It felt comfortable and natural to have him do this. Even though she wasn't used to such attentions from anyone, let alone someone like Alex. No one ever looked after her like this except Caleb and she felt her heart break slightly at the memory of what it felt like to be loved and cared for by him.

Alex maneuvered her into the covered walkways and they were safely sheltered from the rain.

"Thank you." Norma breathed in relief and Alex was smiling as though they'd just won a race. "How often does it… do that?" she asked waving at the rain that was now so heavy, she could barely see the parking lot, let alone the village.

"In Oregon?" Alex asked with a smile.

Norma rolled her eyes.  
"It's not forever." he promised easily. "Once summer is here, the sun comes out and it's nice. It's just the winters that are hard. Next winter won't be so bad; you'll be used to it by then."

"If I'm even here by next winter." Norma said without thinking.

Alex looked at her curiously and she realized he must find her very odd. A young man like him, who'd lived in the same small town all his life was so different from her. He'd always known where home was; always known the people here. It must be easy for him laugh off the bad weather to someone who wasn't used to it. Alex had never felt like a dispossessed refugee. Unsure of how long he'd stay in one place and always being in a strange world with nothing to keep you grounded.

She looked at him and his gaze seemed to be studying her. Trying to figure her out.

"We should go inside." she said motioning to the side doors that would let them into the school.

Alex nodded.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

~ Once Norma was out of the freezing cold rain, she felt bad for how she'd so bitterly complained to Alex about the weather. It wasn't his fault she was ill prepared for this climate and it had been very nice of him to drive her to school so she wouldn't drown in the attempt to walk here.

Still, it seemed to take forever for her to shake of the chill that had gone bone deep and she was shivering slightly in homeroom.

"Cold?" Maggie Summers whispered with an energetic smile. Her fellow Sophomore had claimed Norma as her computer lab partner that morning and seemed eager to be her friend.

Norma realized she'd left her coat on during class and was still shaking.

"Oh." she said looking down and wishing she had worn more layers. "Yes."

"You'll get used to it." Maggie prompted. "Keep moving around and you'll warm up. Was that Alex Romero I saw you with in the parking lot? Why were you with him?"

Norma blinked. Maggie had gone from being friendly to an outright interrogation and she could feel her defenses snapping up like a security fence.

"Oh… I… he saw my trying to walk here and offered me a ride. He was just trying to be nice to the new girl." Norma explained.

"Okay." Maggie said reluctantly. Clearly she didn't believe that Alex had just been a good samaritan. "Because, you know he's dating Rebecca Hamilton. Miss perfect Junior."

Maggie said these last words with a faint hint of disgust.

"I don't… I don't care." Norma said trying to sound indifferent.

"I don't know why he's playing games like that." Maggie said to herself.

Norma pursed her lips and tried to concentrate on the assignment of navigating the web. She and Maggie were supposed to be creating an email address and send each other things.

"I've known him since we were little. He used to hang out with my brother Keith until middle school. Then he was all about baseball and we hardly ever saw him again." Maggie shrugged.

Norma said nothing. She could tell Maggie was bursting with some sort of resentment towards Alex. That maybe she had a crush on him and disliked anyone maneuvering too close to something she wanted.

"I think he was just trying to be nice so I wouldn't have to swim here." Norma whispered hoping to cool Maggie's suspicions. The last think she needed just now was for the school to be gossiping about her and Alex Romero.

~ Dance class was just what Norma needed to finally feel warm. Alex had been right, the rain subsided after a few hours of horrible wrath and when it did, an eerie calm settled over the school. Norma had gotten used to the rainfall on the building and it's sudden stillness had sent an especially creepy feeling down her spine. As though something worse was about to happen.

In the older gym, the one where the students were allowed to hang out during lunch, things seemed brighter. Their dance teacher had music already playing and placed a waltz pattern on the floor.

"It's a simple four step." the old lady said demonstrating a side to side motion that turned into a box. "Who are you?" she suddenly scowled.

The small class turned and Norma's eyes grew wide as Alex strolled confidently into the gym and handed their instructor a pink note.  
"Transfer?" he said with a nice smile that made Norma instantly suspicious. "My, mother wanted me to learn to dance." he said it so casually and with such ease, Norma knew he was used to getting his way in these things.  
"Oh." their teacher said not bothering to read the pink slip. "Well, alright. We're doing a waltz just now. Everyone partner up, then we'll do a switch."

Norma, as well as the rest of the class was looking at the interloper in near disbelief.

"Hurry up!" the teacher barked when no one moved.  
Norma could feel George move closer to her, lacing his hand in hers and trying to quickly pull her away but she found she couldn't move. George's touch suddenly seemed slimy and uncomfortable.

"I got this." Alex said expertly slipping past Maggie Summers and catching Norma by the small of the back. Her body shifting towards him as she glared at him.

There wasn't much time to argue and Norma shook off George's hand without even looking back at him.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed feeling his hand press firmly on her lower back. His other hand gently clasping her hand and starting to move her with an ease she wasn't used to.

The music started and she was slightly aware everyone was scarring to find partners. With an odd number of students now, someone would have to be paired with the teacher and they were all comfortably distracted.

"One, two, three, four." the teacher bellowed to the music.

Alex moved and he guided her expertly in a perfect waltz. He didn't even need to look down at his feet and Norma just followed his lead, finally realizing dancing wasn't hard at all.

"You don't need dance lessons." Norma accused bitterly but she wanted to smile. He was a far better dance partner than Maggie or George. His arms guiding her where he wanted her to step and she could feel his hand pressing comfortingly on the small of her back, adjusting her rhythm to match his own.

"Of course not." Alex huffed glancing back at the other students who were struggling with the steps. "My grandmother taught me to dance when I was ten. She said it was good for her arthritis. My mother showed me how to slow dance to. Said with would be useful someday."

Norma roller her eyes and felt him pull her a little closer and move a little slower. He was smiling at her as if he'd accomplished some grand feet of trickery.

"So, why are you here?" she said casually allowing him to lead her. She caught sight of George casting them suspicious looks.

Alex shrugged as if he had his own secrets.

"Look, I'm sorry I was so… mean this morning." she apologized. "It was very nice of you to come pick me up. So I wouldn't die of hypothermia." she added with some bitterness.

"It's not a problem." Alex said with that careless nature she was learning to appreciate. He looked down at her with a sort of affection that made her cheeks flush.

"So why are you here? You don't need the P. E. credit. Wanting to dance with the Freshmen and Sophomores?" she asked teasingly.

"Pretty much. I gave the old battle ax there a transfer slip from last year. She didn't even notice." he said. "I guess I just wanted to see you. Now that you're out of the rain I thought you might be more fun to talk to."

"Oh." she laughed. "You just wanted someone to talk to."

"Isn't that what every guy wants?" he smiled.

Norma felt her stomach flutter and her legs grow weak. She wasn't used to feeling this way around a boy before. She certainly wasn't used to slow dancing with one who was looking at her so fondly.

Alex manured her swiftly into a turn and then pulled her back to him. Closer than they were dancing before.

Norma felt her breath catch and she was filled with that instant fear her father had shouted into her since she was little. How she couldn't have boyfriends and how he would know if she was fooling around with boys. How he would kill her and no one would even miss her if she was dead.

Norma felt that wonderful fluttering in her stomach suddenly turn sour. As if she was going to be sick.

"What's wrong?" Alex said softly.

"I… I'm not ready, for a boyfriend, Alex." she explained honestly.

"Yeah I'm not ready for a boyfriend either." he said pulling a face that made Norma smile.

"No. I mean I'm not looking to date anyone." she said with more confidence. It was easy to talk to Alex. His feelings weren't as delicate as most people.

"Dose your friend George know that?" Alex cocked his head backwards to where George was dancing with Maggie and throwing them a hurt look.

"I'll tell him." Norma said confidently.

"Guy like that." Alex said wisely. "Play the friend card hoping to get what he wants. At least I'm being honest."

Norma felt a pinprick of a smile tug at her lips.

"You're new, you're cute. Lots of guys here are going to want to chase you." Alex pointed out. "I want to chase you." he admitted in a soft whisper.

"I don't want to be chased." Norma said sensing this was all apart of the dance they were doing.

"Then let me catch you." Alex said logically and Norma laughed in spite of herself.

It felt good to laugh at his gentle teasing and her face flushed even more.

"We can go out a few times, scare off any of your unwanted suitors and then you can dump me like a bad habit when you find someone better." he promised.

"Yeah and you tell all your friends how you scored." she grinned. It seemed okay to torment Alex a little. To be a little mean to him without him being offended.

"No, I'll just tell them you're religious. They won't know the difference." he promised bitterly. "Besides, I'm not that kinda guy."

"What kind of guy are you?" Norma said feeing his chest start to touch hers. Their steps were slowing down and it was like the whole world was drowned out.

"I can be a nice guy." he said gently. "We can go out, you can meet my friends."

"I heard you're with some girl named Rebecca." Norma said uncomfortably.  
Alex shook his head.  
"We broke up last spring. She dumped me." he said simply.

"**She **dumped** you**?" Norma said in shock and Alex rolled this eyes.  
"Hard to believe right?" he smiled. "Come on, Norma let me take you out Saturday."

"I-" Norma started to say. Her mind frantically searching for an excuse to turn him down.

"What are you two doing!" the teacher suddenly bellowed. "Arms length apart! Arms length apart! Are you trying to make a baby? We dance arms length apart!"

Alex pulled away from Norma at the shock of the horrible interruption, and they stopped dancing.

Everyone was staring at them and Norma's face flushed so hot she thought she might die. She dropped her arms away from Alex and they stood awkwardly apart.

"Sorry, Mrs Whitehall. We were discussing sports. She's a Florida Marlins fan." Alex said thumbing to Norma as if she were crazy.

Norma felt that suddenly sickness want to envelop her again.

"Change partners!" the teacher bellowed and Maggie Summers quickly grabbed hold of Alex and George circled around Norma, pulling her towards him.

"What was that all about?" George said in near disbelief as Norma kept him a firm two feet away from her body. She'd never felt so humiliated in her life.

"Oh, He's just… really into sports." Norma said awkwardly.

"You were laughing." George pointed out.

"I was trying to be nice." Norma said avoiding eye contact and waiting for the waves of heat to leave her face.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

~ "What was going on?" George marveled for the hundredth time. He smiled nervously at Norma as though they shared some private joke. "I mean Alex Romero coming in here like that?"

Dance class had ended, and Norma hated the horribly light way George danced with her. It was as if he was afraid to lead her. Afraid of positioning his hand on her back the same way Alex had. George made dancing hard. Norma had to remember to count her steps with him and they failed far to often to coordinate their movements together.

With Alex, it had been easier. His hand would go to the small of her back and he would easily lead her entire body. Her feet barely touching the ground with every step, she had sensed where he wanted her to go and it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"Just… I guess that's how he is." Norma said with some annoyance when the class finally ended and they were dismissed for lunch.

Maggie had seemed overjoyed to dance with Alex for the rest of the time. Her normally dull eyes becoming bright and energetic as she hoped he would move with her the way he had with Norma.

Unfortunately for Maggie, Alex kept his new partner just as far from him as Norma kept George.

"I feel like I have to ask." George said shyly. His face blushing. "Are you two dating?"

"What?" Norma huffed in an exaggerated way. "No."

"Because I heard he drove you to school." George added.

"I… he saw me walking in the rain and offered me a ride; it wasn't like we planned anything." Norma said grabbing her lunch and her backpack and hastily retreating to the top of the bleachers. She wanted to be left alone just now. All alone and hoped George would take the hint. The sun had come out but there was still a coldness in the air and Norma felt safer in the gym just now. She hated the fact people were already gossiping about her. Especially since she'd done nothing wrong.

At her old school, it was nearly impossible to be this noticed. Why was everyone paying her so much attention now?

George followed her up the bleachers. His own lunch in hand and he clearly meant to join her.

"Well, good." he said. "I think you can do better."

"I'm not really looking to date anyone." Norma said coldly. She wanted to eat in peace and maybe read a little before class. Why didn't she just hide in the library?

George looked disappointed.  
"Oh." was all he said.

~ It was the same routine as yesterday. A slow, almost lazy lunch period that involved the students assembling in the gym to escape the colder temperatures outside. It was slightly fascinating for Norma to watch all the people, but she'd noticed Alex wasn't there. Instead, the usual game of basketball was replaced by indoor dodgeball, or a childish game of freeze tag. Anything to work out the lethargy that came from sitting still too long.

Norma didn't want to ask where Alex was, but she was curious. He'd left class very quickly after they were dismissed for lunch and she wondered where he went. Why wasn't he playing and showing off with his friends?

"There you are!" came an eager voice.

"Christine." George said lazily. "You're looking more stressed than usual."

Norma looked to see George's sister Christine climbing up the bleachers to meet them.

"Why are you two way up here?" Christine made a face. "You'll just have to climb back down again."

"We like a penthouse view." George smiled at Norma who didn't smile back.

"Are you okay?" Norma asked. George was right, his sister looked stressed out.

"No." Christine sighed heavily. "Mom called the office and left a message for me. She wants me to babysit for Nick Ford again. His daughter Blair just started fist grade and her nanny quit and isn't able to watch her after school anymore. I tried to tell her that I have work with theater and the election but she was adamant that someone look after the little brat. I don't care how much he's paying, I'm not ruining my Junior year playing 'Mary Poppins' to anyone."

Norma sat up straiter.

"How much is he paying?" she asked trying not to sound too curious.

"A hundred dollars a week." Christine said making a face. "I babysat for them all summer because mom made me. My parents and her parents are friends. I wasted a whole summer doing that shit, and I'm not doing it again."

"Come on." George said. "She's a nice little girl."

"I have other stuff to do." Christine said sternly.

"I can do it." Norma offered before she thought about the logistics of such an enterprise.

Christine and George looked at her.

"Well, I mean, I've babysat before. A lot of times I wasn't even paid." Norma said feeling nervous she would so readily mortgage all her free time for a hundred dollars a week. She didn't want George and Christine to know that was a lot of money in her world. That it would make all the difference to her just now.

"You're right. The election and theater is so important. They need your full-time attention." Norma said logically.

"She's got a point." Christine nodded. "I'm sure Nick wouldn't mind a change and Norma is a sweetheart, she'd be perfect for Blair."

Norma looked nervously between Christine and George.

"It's everyday after school." George said skeptically. "Sometimes Nick doesn't come home till late and you might have to be there on weekends."

George looked concerned that Norma might now be too busy to have time for him.

"Better me than you." Norma nodded to Christine. "I'm expendable, you're not."

"Good point." Christine said. "I'll go back to the office, call mom and tell her the plan. George, you can drop her off at Nick Ford's place today!"

"Won't we have to pick the little girl up from school?" Norma asked.

Christine waved a hand.  
"Nick Ford has a driver picking her up. They also have a cook at the house. It's so boring there." she said. "This is great, now I'm free, and everyone's happy!"

George waited until his sister had climbed down the bleachers to make the necessary calls.

"You sure you want to do this? My parents friend isn't very subtle and he's always working." George told her.

Norma felt a rush of relief that she finally could have her own money. A real job without any effort and landed in her lap.  
"I've actually been meaning to find a job and this would be better than flipping burgers." she admitted sadly.

"Well, that's true. But Christine was right, it's boring there. Their mansion is out in the middle of nowhere." George told her.

The idea she would work in a mansion with a cook and driver were so alien to her, she couldn't understand how George and Christine could ever be bored by the idea.

~ Alex had spotted Christine rushing out of the office and looking distressed after dance class. He didn't question what had happened. Christine was always upset about something. Always busy and always filled with a high, can do, energy. In truth, he liked that about her. Liked that she was driven and occupied with other things. It was refreshing to see a woman like that.

Yet, with his small circle of friends, the peer hierarchy was everything and Christine and her brother didn't measure up. They were too new, too rich and far too different from the rest of the kids in White Pine Bay. It didn't help that Alex had grown up with almost everyone here and knew their parents and even their grandparents. Most of the inhabitants around the bay were working class people who saw such foreign aggressors as dangerous and to be avoided.

Christine and her brother were too rooted in the California lifestyle to ever really be apart of this community. She was trying. No one would ever says he didn't try, but she would never be accepted here unless the town suddenly became flooded with people just like her. People who went skiing in Colorado and summered in the Hamptons. It had all seemed so insane a few years ago; this new migration of the rich into their sleepy little village. Yet, here they were; and in a few more years they would take over and Christine would fit in just fine.

Alex's thoughts on Christine didn't linger long. He could feel a natural high still radiating from his time with Norma in the dance class he'd crashed. They had shared an amazing few moments and despite the demeaning interruption by their instructor, Alex could believe they had started a real connection.

Norma didn't want a boyfriend and that was fine. He could understand completely if she wasn't ready to date or be seen with someone romantically. It made him all the more curious about her that she would so openly refuse to his advancements but kept talking to him as though she were interested. As though she'd given him a soft '_no_' with all the encouragement to try again later.

Norma wasn't like the girls he'd grown up with. She didn't fall into that shallow pit of trying too hard to fit in and become just a carbon copy of everyone else. She also didn't fit in with Christine's group of socialite overachievers. She seemed so… isolated from everything. As if she really would be perfectly happy all alone. A feeling Alex could identify with most of the time.

"There you are, Alex." a winded voice called and he turned to see Shirley from the office walking quickly to him.

Alex fully expected to get a lecture about skipping art class but could tell by the way Shirley grabbed his hand that something was very wrong.

"My sister Lynette just called me." Shirley breathed. She leaned in closer to whisper something to him even though the halls were deserted and everyone was already going to lunch.

"My sister works at Pine View." Shirley whispered worryingly. "She said something happened with your mom this morning."

~ Pine View was a beautiful series of buildings on excellently manicured grounds. Its' front building with its' 'show off rooms' were a former historic mansion that once belonged to a Wall-street tycoon over a decade ago in the greed and cocaine filed 80's. He'd been arrested for tax evasion and the grounds and mansion seized and sold.

This resulted in the state of Oregon's very finest, privet pay, mental health facility. The front mansion was now too small and they had steadily been adding newer buildings to the grounds for the past few years. Much of it looking more like a high end spa than what it actually was.

This place was far different from the horrible days of an insane asylum or nut house. No one called it these things anymore and his dad's insurance had a terrific policy for these kinds of places. Whenever Dominic Romero's wife started acting up, she was almost immediately sent here. It was like Alex's dad had the place on speed dial. Still, Alex was thankful his mother was here and not in the county hospital.

Theresa Romero was always… delicate. That was how Alex liked to think about her. She was too delicate for a man like his father and a world like this. She needed to be sheltered and looked after. To be alone with her books and her sewing. If only she had the gumption to divorce his father, she and Alex could live peacefully alone.

If his father was out of the picture, Alex was certain his mother would be happy. They could get a little cottage close to the bay and she could grow things in a garden. She would finally be safe and protected there.

Alex blinked away the idea of a warm, sunny cottage for him and his mother to escape to. A place of eternal summers where everything was warm and full of life.

The world wasn't that easy. His mother with never divorce his father and she would never be free to be a normal person. After so many years of being what she was, it was impossible to be anything else now. She was still childlike and innocent. Everything upset her or wounded her too deeply. She didn't have the strength or desire to ever grow or be a better person. She knew her role in life and that was to always be a victim.

~ "Alex." The administrator greeted the young man who brazenly waltzed into the 'show off rooms'. The administration department knew him. Knew he was his father's son and that he was there to see his mother.

"I heard something happened to my mother." Alex said coldly.

"Where did you here that? No one called you." the administrator said attempting to block him.

"Doesn't matter who called me. I'm here to see her." Alex told him calmly.

"Alex, she's not able to see visitors now. I'm afraid you'll have to leave." the administrator said.

"Well, maybe I should call the Sheriff's department and tell them you're keeping me from seeing my mother." Alex told him curtly.

The administrator, a tall bald man, paled at the mention of Sheriff Romero. They were under strict instructions to never bother Sheriff Romero about his troublesome wife.

"I'll have the nurse take you to her." he said finally.

~ Alex wasn't shocked at all to see his mother in the four point restraints with a bandage on her head. She must have had another bad episode and had to be medicated as well as restrained in her room.

The back part of Pine View, the one most visitors didn't get to see, wasn't at all like the 'show off rooms' or even the luxury suites upstairs. No, Theresa Romero's room was bare except for her bed and a dresser. The walls were painted a drab, sage like green and there was wire mesh over the windows.

"Mom." Alex sighed at seeing his mother drooling on her pillow. He went over and loosened the restraints. She was so drugged she could barely lift her head. Alex lifted up the bandage and saw she'd had a large cut on her forehead that had already been closed up with adhesive strips. Her latest injury in a series of many that were sometimes self induced, sometimes an accident.

"Mom, it's me. It's Alex." he whispered and she settled herself in a more comfortable position now that her hands and feet weren't bound.

"It's going to be okay, Mom." he told her. Although he wasn't sure how his mother would ever be okay. How'd they'd ever get to the picture in his mind of the two of them happy in a little cottage in sunlight.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

~ Norma had been disappointed that Alex did not appear at lunch. It felt as though she'd been teased or made the butt of a joke with his sudden appearance in class and then vanishing without a trace after the bell rang. She hadn't even seen him in the hall between classes, and his car was already gone from the parking lot when school went out.  
"You're sure doing me a favor." Christine breathed as Norma squinted her eyes in the now bright sunlight of an early afternoon.

The rain had left a slight chill in the air but the sunshine was a welcomed relief.

"I've already talked to my mom and she's said to go over to Nick Ford's house after school." Christine went on happily. "George is so eager to take you." she added with a knowing little nod in her brother's direction.

Norma had been searching the parking space where she and Alex had arrived that morning and was sad to see it was empty. Although why she should be missing Alex was something of a mystery.

"He's over there." Christine pointed out. Norma looked hoping to see Alex, and almost laughed at the sight of the slender George Heldens waving at her in front of a black Mercedes. It looked like a newer model to and one bought especially for him. She'd never known anyone her own age who drove a car like that. It was a luxury in her world if anyone even had a car, much less one that was worth more than their trailer home back in Florida.

Perhaps she'd scoffed out loud because Christine explained.

"Dad bought a new model and is letting George '_borrow_' his old one. He makes him run errands for him all the time in it so I guess that's how he's paying for it." she said sadly. Clearly the siblings didn't want to look '_too rich_' in front of their peers here. An illusion that it wasn't George's car at all, but one that he had to work for just to use.

"I see." Norma nodded and hoped she sounded polite.

"Norma!" George waved eagerly at her. Hoping she would wave back. Norma glanced back and saw Alex's old station wagon still wasn't there. A part of her hoping Alex would arrive and rescue her from being forever paired up with George Heldens. But he was still gone and she didn't have much of a choice if she wanted to get to this job.

~ The drive was a pretty one and most of al,l short. George seemed delighted that he had Norma all to himself for the ride over, but it made Norma uncomfortable that he was so close to her. It wasn't like it had been with Alex that morning in the rain. She didn't feel as safe and protected with George and she couldn't explain why. The weather was certainly better, but it seemed like George was a much less careful driver than Alex had been.

"My parents want me to go to Brown." he was saying with an eye roll. "They met there and think it's the best. I really like Stanford though."

Norma could vaguely recall that these were schools he was talking about. She'd thought she'd heard them on some far off TV show or maybe it was a movie. Anyway, that sort of thing didn't apply to her. If she was lucky enough to ever go to college, it wouldn't be to a place that was ever mentioned in TV or movies.

"What's your dream school?" he asked hopefully.

Norma never truly thought about it and didn't know what to say. She'd never given much thought to her future or anything more substantial than her day to day life. Growing up, her family always felt right on the edge of a knife. Everything was temporary and transient. As though they were fragile things that could be blown away. She'd learned never hope to much for the future or plan too far ahead because it wasn't going to happen for her.

Now that she thought about herself, really thought about where she wanted to be when she was grown, an image came to her mind. Not a school or a job but a large, sunny apartment that was all her own. One where she could smell the salt air from the sea and she could have a little herb garden by her windows. A place where she belonged and could finally be happy. She pictured herself going to farmer's markets and used book shops. Of going to movies in the park and meeting different people who made her life more interesting.

"I… San Fransisco." she said meekly remembering how perfect the sun felt there, and how colorful and energetic everything was. Not washed out and dreary, or too humid and crowded. San Fransisco had been bright and shinning and the ocean was inviting. When Norma thought about the future at all, she thought about living near the beach where she was always warm.

"Stanford to?" George said happily. His face seeming to brighten at the idea of hearing what he wanted.

Norma wasn't sure what he meant and thought the two must be close together by the way he was acting. She only nodded and wondered what had happened to Alex.

~ George elected to wait for her in the driveway while Norma went into the large house to face what felt like a horrible dragon named Nick Ford.

"Don't let him intimidate you." George had advised.

A maid had answered the door when Norma rang the bell and guided her inside to wait in a well appointed sitting room. The house felt impossibly large and elegant. Like the setting of a soap opera where everything was crafted to look beautiful and expensive. She wan't used to being in places like this and knew that as soon as Nick Ford saw her, he would call her out as the imposter she was. Norma Calhoun didn't belong in a mansion like this. She certainly didn't belong in a Mercedes with someone like George either. That whole talk about Stanford was insane. Like she'd stolen someone else's life and was doing a poor job of living it.

She could feel that awful sensation of hopelessness rise up in her. One where she knew she didn't belong and she never could belong.

Nick Ford hadn't kept his guest waiting. No sooner had she taken in the nice looking art work on the walls and wondered if they were real did he briskly throw open the doors and greet her. Norma had expected a harsh looking man like something from 'The Godfather' only to find Nick Ford seemed very gentle and kind.  
"You're the young lady my friend's daughter speaks so highly of." was all he said when he sat down in front of her.

"Does she?" Norma smiled feeling nervous.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked and when Norma shook her head he waved the maid off.

"My daughter Blair is at her ridding lessons just now but she'll be home in a few hours." Nick said with surprising ease. "Her mother isn't in the picture anymore but she needs a good female influence. Someone to make sure she does her homework and ensure she attends her extra curricular activities. Ballet, piano, swimming. I feel it's best to always stay busy." Nick explained.

"I don't have a license or a car." Norma told him quickly. As badly as she need this job and as much as she would love to work in this big fancy house with a maid, she felt it was best to be honest with him.

"No, I'd always want my driver to take you and Blair. There are security concerns." Nick explained.

Norma felt her face pull into a frown. 'Security Concerns'? was he a politician or something?

"She's in a lot of activities." was all she said.

"Yes, but it keeps her busy." Nick said darkly. "What experience do you have with younger children?"

"I've had to babysit most of my life." Norma said with some fond memories of how she'd have to look after children who's parents worked odd hours. It had gotten her out of the cramped house with her family and that was payment enough most of the time.

"For parents who worked." Norma amended thinking she sounded like she didn't like it.

"Well, I keep late hours most of the time so a few days a week you might be here past ten or so." Nick explained. "Is that okay with your parents?"

Norma nodded happily but didn't elaborate that her mother was now a bar tender who was planning to roll in past 3 am anyway.

"You'll need to do Blair's laundry, clean up after her, make sure she's eaten and taken a bath. That sort of thing." Nick said as though the idea of these menial chores were a burden to him.

"Not a problem." Norma said happily.

"Well, I see no reason you can't start tomorrow. I'll have my driver pick you up after school and you and Blair can get to know one another. Assuming she likes you, I'll pay you cash, under the table. Let's say one fifty a week?" Nick said.

Norma wanted to correct him. Christine had said it was just one hundred dollars.

"That sounds fair." Norma stuttered slightly.

"Good." Nick said. "The maid will show you out."

He promptly left Norma alone as though he never wanted to see her again.

~ George was happily chatting away about the prospect of driving Norma to her new job everyday after school when she had to heartbreakingly correct him.

"Mr. Ford wants his driver to pick me up. Something about security concerns." she told him. She hoped he would shed more light on what exactly Nick Ford did to have such a house, staff and security concerns.

"Sounds about right." George scoffed. "You should see his yacht. My parents went there without an appointment and his secretary wouldn't even let us in to see him."

"What does he do?" Norma asked. "For a living I mean."

George shrugged.

"I'm not really sure." he said. "It keeps him busy though. That's all I know."

Maybe George didn't want to elaborate, or maybe he honestly just didn't know. Still, it seemed odd for a man like Nick Ford to live in this isolated village.

~ Theresa Romero had seemed better by the time dusk fell. Alex had taken the restraints off, talked to her about school and made sure she ate something. She seemed to recognize him and even ran a hand over his cheek with some fondness.

He told her that he was keeping the house clean and how his dad was looking forward to her coming home. Dominic Romero had never mentioned when she would come home or how things would be if she ever did. If he had it his way, Alex knew the sheriff would keep his mother locked away forever. She was a burden to him and something to be shut away and forgotten about.

By the time Alex got ready to leave, his mother was sleeping again and the rest of the staff were giving him nervous looks as he left the building.

~ It was a long drive back to White Pine Bay and Alex briefly thought about driving past it altogether and heading away from this town. After seeing his mother like that, he felt he had nothing to look forward to. That if he stayed, he would die here and no one would miss him. An impending sense of hopelessness had fallen on him. One that was consuming his mother from the inside out.

He spotted his father's police cruiser in the parking lot of the new Sheriff's station and pulled in beside it. Dominic Romero had occupied himself in getting the new building up to date and had already moved his office in despite ongoing construction.

The building was taking shape and even had deputies running a skeleton crew when Alex waltzed in as though he belonged here. Heads went up at seeing Dominic Romero's son breeze past the waiting room and into the Sheriff's private office.

"Alex." Dominic said in mild surprise. Sheriff Romero looked tired, but glad to see his son. "What brings you here?"

Alex closed the office door behind him.  
"Mom had another incident. I left school early to see her." he said as plainly as he could. He didn't want to show emotion. Something his father felt was a weakness. "She's not getting better." he added with a sober finality.

Sheriff Romero seemed unimpressed.

"They called me. Told me what happened. You know she does that kind of thing for attention, don't you?" Dominic responded and waved for Alex to come closer and sit down. Alex stood there.

"This wasn't for attention." he shook his head. "She's hurting herself again. She's not getting better."

Dominic rolled his eyes.

"So what do you want?" he challenged. "You want her to come home? Remember how she was when she was home? She stayed in bed all day? Complained all the time? Acted so strange? Don't tell me that wasn't for attention."

"Dad, she's your wife." Alex reminded him. "You're supposed to take care of her."

"I am taking care of her." Dominic said so savagely that Alex took a reflexive step back. "I love her and I'm getting her help. It's just taking a while for her to get better is all.

Alex shook his head. His mother wasn't going to get better and he suddenly knew it. He knew she was either going to stay in Pine View or County for the rest of her life or finally go through with her vague threats of suicide one day. Alex realized in that moment he would never have a normal mother, if he ever did before, and he could feel his heart break for that loss.

"I have to go." he said softly and maneuvered out of his father's office.

~ It was pure chance Alex caught the lights on in Norma Calhoun's apartment. The old building that house the debunked 'White Pine Bay Current' was normally dormant this time of year but Alex saw movement and shadows crossing the windows and thought he spotted Norma.

She'd been the only bright spot of his day. It had made him feel happy and useful to take her to school in the driving rain. As though he was suddenly a protector to someone who needed his help. She'd hated that morning storm and wasn't afraid to hide her feelings. She didn't put on airs or try to be something that she wasn't just because she thought it was what he wanted.

She'd been like a feather in his arms when they danced together to. Her body responding gracefully to his in a way he hadn't expected. The memory of that afternoon had made him smile a little. He should have sought her out before he left to see his mother. Should have explained why he couldn't take her home. He briefly wondered if he should go to her apartment now and see her; tell her what happened.

He quickly decided against it. It was late and her parents were probably home with her. It would be inconvenient to have a stranger suddenly drop by unannounced to see their teenage daughter.

He was almost to his car when he saw Norma move slowly, almost dreamlike across the large windows. Her graceful legs looking particularly elegant, even though she was again in just a long t-shirt.

He watched in mild fascination as she pulled her blond hair up into a careless ponytail. That magical way that girls were always messing with their hair. As though they knew full well how appealing it looked to the male gaze.

Alex thought he saw Norma look a little sad. Her face not that of a teenage girl at all, but of an older woman. It was like he was catching a glimpse into her future when she was much older and unhappy with life.

Then, she was gone. Her light snapping off and she vanished from sight.


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING! EROTICA!**

11.

~ Norma dreamed of Alex that night. It was the kind of dream that couldn't be real, but one that she wanted to exist in forever. A place where she felt safe and beautiful always.

In the way of all dreams, she couldn't remember how she arrived, but she and Alex were dancing together; surrounded by a heavy fog. Their movements concealed from prying eyes and they seemed to be all alone. She could feel his chest press against hers and it wasn't unpleasant. She could also feel something else swelling between them that made her slightly embarrassed. She looked around in the heavy mist and could faintly see people watching them.

"They'll see us." she whispered to her dance partner. He only pulled her closer and she could now feel that hardness pressing dangerously close between her legs. Norma allowed a gasp of delighted surprise. The heat coming to her face as she thought about what it meant.

"They won't see us." her dance partner promised and moved her away from the onlookers and deeper into the fog. Norma wondered if she dared to make the move. To signal to him that she wanted to wrap her legs around him and throw caution and politeness to the wind.

She only remembered pulling at his pants when her alarm clock went off and the dream melted away.

Norma jerked out of bed with a start and hit her alarm clock. She had a good hour and a half to get ready for school and she desperately wanted to fall back asleep and finish the dream she was having. One where she and Alex were alone and pulling at each others clothes. It had felt so nice and exciting that she didn't want to let it go.

Her breathing was hard and her body seemed more alert than normal. As if it had been expecting something and didn't understand that something wasn't real.

Fanny was still snoring in her own bed across the large loft. Her mother was always a heavy sleeper and alarms didn't usually wake her.

Norma was still breathing hard. Her body was almost painfully wanting some relief after such a dream. Without even realizing what she was doing, her hand wandered down between her legs where she could feel her own wetness under her panties. A hot, tender part of her body that responded more violently than she was used to. She pulled up her t shirt; daringly exposing her breasts to the cool morning air and wondered if Alex would like the way her body looked. Her hips were moving in time to how she wanted him to take her.

Her imagination was a flurry of activity as she visualized how he would kiss her. How gentle and kind he would be at first, but soon his own needs would come out. Needs that would damned his lover and full satisfaction from her.

Norma felt herself suddenly climax in a way she didn't understand. Her body too overstimulated and hot. Her fingers unable to touch herself now that everything was so sensitive and alert.

She pulled her shirt back down and could feel everything relax. Her imaginary lover kissing her and telling her how beautiful she was.

Norma let out a slight groan, slipped off her now damn panties and went to take a quick shower.

~ Fanny must have come home late last night and fixed herself something to eat. She'd once again left the kitchen a mess after Norma had cleaned up.

Norma looked distastefully at the half empty pizza box in the fridge, the jar of pickles and some microwave burritos in the freezer. Her mother was a huge fan of junk food. It was like she was still a teenager the way she would constantly snack on potato chips and never ate anything of substance. Fanny Calhoun wasn't the type to stock the kitchen with fresh fruit and if Norma hadn't taken it upon herself to eat better, she would end up feeling and looking as sick and bloated as her mother did.

Norma tore out a page from her notebook and scribbled that she would be home late because she now had an after school job. She glanced at her mother snoring away. Her dirty laundry still scattered all over her and the new rabbit fur coat she'd somehow acquired already looking dirty, was tossed on the floor.

'_I'll have to do laundry._' Norma thought bitterly and wondered where she could find a decent laundromat.

She balled up her note and threw it away. Fanny wouldn't notice she wasn't there. She came home past 3am anyway and what was the point of telling her mother she had a job? So the older woman could steal from her the way she always did?

Norma grabbed her backpack and coat and headed for the door.

~ Alex almost missed Norma's hasty exit from the old newspaper building and had to call out for her to stop

"Norma!" he said sensing if she moved any faster, she'd be running. She looked nice today. Her trademark color of any shade of blue was apparent in an oversized cable knit sweater. It was the kind of look that made it seem she'd stolen it from a boyfriend but on her, it looked charming.

She turned around and saw him, her face lovely in the morning, but soon becoming suspicious as he approached.

"Where were you yesterday?" she accused sharply. Alex paused. He wasn't used to girls being so blunt with him and Norma wasn't the type to waste her time flirting.

Still though, he found he was a little smitten by how honest she was. Normally, girls would put up an act to try and win him over. Try to be everything they thought he wanted. Norma didn't seem to want to play such games.

"I had a family thing. An emergency." he said softly.

Her eyes grew soft.

"Is everyone okay?" she asked with honest concern.

Alex tried to brush off his mother's latest problem as though it were nothing.

"Everything is fine." he lied. He found it was hard to look at her and lie. Her face seemed to demand he tell her the truth, so he looked at the new Sheriff's station instead.

"My dad's new office." he said trying to feebly distract the conversation.

Norma didn't seem to care about the new offices.

"Oh." she said not looking at the building that would slowly fill up with deputies in the next few weeks.

"I wanted to take you to school. We have lots of time if you want to drive around." he offered and waved to the station wagon.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and nodded.

Alex had taken the time to clean out his car last night so Norma would have a place to sit. She seemed the type of person who hated any kind of a mess and Alex wasn't the neatest person. But she seemed happy to not have to walk to school.

"It's not raining." she said simply when she got in beside him.

"We might have a few warm spells before fall really kicks in." he told her feeling stupid for making such small talk.

He pulled out into the town square.

"Sorry I wasn't there to take you home yesterday." he told her.

"It's alright." Norma said looking at the downtown area with interest now that it wasn't raining. Alex made sure he drove a little slower so she would have a chance to see the buildings and shops.

"Well, I'm also sorry for…" he said awkwardly.

"For what?" she asked. Her backpack clutched tightly to her chest and she wouldn't stop starting at him with those impossibly soft eyes of hers.

Alex felt a little nervous. It was a new sensation for him to feel nervous in front of a girl like this.

"For hitting on you yesterday." he explained. "You were right. You're new, you don't need that kind of attention."

Norma looked away from him and strait ahead.

"Oh." she said simply.

"It was rude of me." he explained and she didn't argue.

"Anyway." he said after a long pause. "I… still want to drive you to school. People will think we're going out or something and… I don't know." he finished feebly.

"People will think I'm your girlfriend and not try to hit on me?" she asked.

"Maybe." he said trying to force a laugh. Why was everything suddenly so awkward and strange?

He was worried she'd be mad at him but she was smiling.

"Unless you want to go out with George Heldens." he said sadly.

Norma shook her head and Alex felt the pressure in his chest ease.

"Let's go out after school today." he said. "Just a movie and coffee, no pressure."

Norma looked thoughtful.  
"I… I got a job yesterday. I'll be doing some babysitting everyday after school." she told him. Alex could tell she wasn't making an excuse. That she wanted to see him, but was obligated somewhere else.  
"That was fast." Alex tried to laugh feeling embarrassed. "Where?"

"Some business man named Nick Ford. It's his daughter." she clarified.

The name sounded familiar and Alex remembered his father talking about someone named Nick Ford over the phone.

"He's new in town to." Alex said sadly.

Norma nodded.

"He's a friend of George and Christine's parents. Christine helped me get the job and George drove me out there yesterday." she explained.

Alex nodded. He'd never noticed George Heldens before, but suddenly hated him.

"Well, maybe Saturday?" Alex asked.

Norma looked dubious.

"We have rehearsals for the play on Saturday." she said. "Then I'm helping Christine with her campaign."

"Sunday." Alex said with determination.

He saw a faint smile flight across her lips and knew he'd won.

They were driving up to the school now and he saw the curious looks from people he'd known all his life.

"Sunday." she said with a faint blush coming to her cheeks.

"I'll take you to your babysitting job after school to." he promised quickly. He wasn't going to let someone like George Heldens swoop in half the time.

"You don't have to." she said quickly.

"No, I want to." he interrupted. "I'll meet you here right after the bell rings."

Norma glanced back at him and he saw her cheeks were brightly pink.

"Fine." she relented and got out of the car.

~ Norma was acutely aware that she was now the subject of much interest in school. Today marked the second time in a row Alex had driven her to school and it hadn't gone unnoticed. She was receiving curious looks from her peers in the hallway.

George had apparently heard the gossip and seemed spurned by the scandalous situation. He left Norma to dance with Maggie in class while he found another, more willing, partner.

"So." Maggie said as Norma practiced leading for once. "Everyone says you're Alex's girlfriend."

"I'm not." Norma said trying to keep pace with the music. She didn't like this line of questioning and found the whole thing embarrassing.

Yet, she was a little flattered that Alex had given her so much attention. That he'd shown up at her home that morning. Almost as if she'd willed him to be there with her dreams.

"He doesn't drive anyone else around town." Maggie pointed out stiffly and avoided eye contact with her partner now.

Norma had a suspicion that Maggie must have carried a candle for Alex for a while now.

"It's just because I'm new." Norma tried to argue.

"Well, stop it." Maggie warned. "You have George Heldens upset about it and it's very petty to come in here and play games with two boys who like you."

Norma was about to argue with her. She wasn't doing this on purpose and didn't want Maggie or anyone else to think she was playing games. The teacher called for a change of partners and Maggie left. George quickly slinking in her place.  
"Hi." Norma said irritably.  
"Hi." George responded.

They danced in silence for a while. Norma feeling stiff and unlovable as George, who'd obviously been practicing, moved her around.

"I have to ask." George finally said. "Am I wasting my time with you? I just, I don't want to embarrass myself if you want to be with someone else."

Norma felt her heart break a little. She didn't like George that way. Her heart didn't flutter wildly and her stomach didn't do backflips for him. She didn't feel that rush of happiness with him the way she felt when Alex drove her to school that morning.

"I don't want to be with anyone." Norma lied. She wanted to be with Alex. Wanted to have their Sunday date and wanted to sing it on the mountain tops. But she kept restrained. She didn't want George to think she was teasing him for sport.  
"Alex-" George pointed out.

"I told him the same thing." she said honestly. "He says he just wants to be friends. That's all."

"Men like him never want to be just friends with a girl like you."

Norma pulled away from him.

"A girl like me?" she said sharply. A harsh image flooded her mind and she could see how George must really see her. A cheap and easy girl from a Florida trailer park. A girl who would eventually end up like her mother, never aspire to anything and with no morals. Who dressed in a rabbit fur coat and leather pants far too young for her real age. Someone he could practice on and laugh about later.  
"What do you mean a girl like me?" she dared him.

George looked innocently lost and confused.

"A nice girl." he shrugged helplessly. "You know, a pretty girl."

They had stopped dancing and George realized he'd said something wrong.

"I'm sorry." he apologized although it was clear he didn't know what he'd said to upset her.

Norma took a second to breathe. No one here knew what she'd been back in Florida. They didn't know she was pretending to be something she wasn't.

"No, I just… you're right I don't want the attention. From anyone." she clarified and allowed George to slip his hands into hers so they could dance again.

"Still friends?" George laughed nervously.

Norma tried to smile but it didn't feel as real now. She felt wounded and couldn't explain why.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

~ Lunch time and Norma saw Alex abandon his normal round of basketball so that he could sit with her alone in the bleachers.

"Won't your friends be mad at you?" Norma asked nodding to the perplexed looks of the other boys.

Alex pretended not to care.

"Um… Tell me about this job of yours." he said shyly while Norma flipped through her english reading assignment and tried to look nonchalant. She was well aware of the outright stares they were getting from everyone just now. Some of their fellow students stopping what they were doing and gaping at them with open mouths; Maggie Summers being the most obvious.

"It's just a job." she shook her head and tried not to blush.

"What are you reading?" Alex teased and pulled her assignment away. "The Glass Menagerie?" he said reading the title upside down. "I remember that. It's…"

"Crazy?" Norma offered. "The mother is crazy?"

"I was going to say interesting." Alex said unconvincingly.

Norma nodded and pretended to believe him.  
"Does Miss Harris still make you read it out loud?" he asked seeming to eye a particularly menacingly looking Junior who was glaring at them.

"Well, it's a play." Norma told him with a shrug. "You have to read it out loud."

"You like that kind of thing?" Alex asked suspiciously. "Plays I mean?"

Norma shrugged. She wasn't sure if she liked plays or not. She didn't want to be the kind of girl who liked what he liked just to make him happy. She also didn't want to say she didn't like plays just because he apparently didn't like them. That was what her mother would do. Fanny always changed her entire interests and personality to suit those around her. Norma wasn't at all sure who her mother really was.

"My mom likes that kind of stuff." Alex admitted sourly and his expression became a little dark.

Norma let a few seconds of silence fall away before speaking.

"What are you planning to do after school?" she asked.

"Go home." he said casually.

"No." Norma laughed. "I meant after you graduate.  
"Oh." Alex grinned and shrugged. "I haven't given it much thought. Anything but become a cop I guess."

"What's wrong with being a cop?" Norma asked gently. She wanted to sound sympathetic and not accusing but felt her tone came out harsher than she meant it to.

It was Alex's turn to shrug.

"It turns people bitter." he admitted finally. "What do you plan to do after you're done with school?"

Norma hadn't thought much about it. She and her family existed only in a world of _'help wanted'_ signs and non skilled labor. She didn't live a life where she could plan on a career. One that would need actual training and education.

"Well…" she said after a long moment. "I was thinking about becoming a bitter cop, but you make it seem a lot less glamorous now."

Alex cast her a sly smile. One that, if they were alone and more familiar with each other, might lead to something. As it was, they were in a crowded gym with what felt like everyone staring at them.

"Cute." was all he said and Norma said up a little straiter, pulling back her reading assignment.

"Alex?" came a haughty female voice. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Norma looked up from her paperwork to see the audacious redhead that George had pointed out her first day there. She was in her fire engine red jacket and was smiling an uncomfortably wide grin at them.

Alex shifted his body so that he seemed to shield her from Rebecca and her gaggle of friends.

"Norma." Alex said carefully looking away from this shinning crew of Juniors who were all well groomed and wearing name brand clothing. "This is Rebecca Hamilton." he waved to the redhead in her red coat. "Bob Paris." a tall boy with perfectly blow-dried hair. "Jimmy Brennan and Jessica White." he said waving at a mean looking young man standing next to a perfectly quaffed girl with dark hair.

"Hi." Norma said nervously as no one but Rebecca Hamilton presented her with a smile.

"So you're the new girl." Rebecca said and Bob Paris looked Norma over with his seemingly lazy, but overly large eyes. Norma remembered something she'd read about royal inbreeding and how it could cause such abnormalities.

The idea gave her a sudden urge to giggle and she used it to smile back at Rebecca.

"Guilty." Norma said as Rebecca made herself comfortable in front of her.

"Well, since you and Alex have gotten so close, you should hang out with us." Rebecca told her glaring knowingly at Alex.

"I-" Alex tried to say.

"I know we don't have any of the same classes but since you're such a good friend of Alex, I think you should know his friends." Rebecca rudely interrupted him.

Norma knew a bully when she saw one. She'd heard the gossip and recognized that she was being challenged.

"Sounds fun." Norma said casually. "Alex and I were just thinking we could do something Sunday."

"Wonderful!" Rebecca said with her jester like grin. "Weather is supposed to be warm this weekend. We can go to the query and swim."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Alex interrupted. "The water is…"

He looked at Norma worryingly.

"We like to jump off the rocks and swim." Rebecca said. "Kind of our secret place." she added in a lower volume.

"It's where we orientate all of Alex's girlfriends." Bob Paris said in a catty tone.

Norma didn't miss the angry glare Alex gave to Bob Paris and she felt a little nervous about going anywhere with these people.

"This Sunday." Rebecca said happily. She glanced back at her pack of friends and her wolf like grin never wavered. "Alex knows exactly where it is."

Norma and Alex watched them troop away.

"You don't have to go." He said at last. "They just want to embarrass you."

"It should be nice." Norma told him. "I'm a good swimmer."

"You never went swimming with sharks before." he told her cautiously.

"We had gators in Florida." she reminded him as the bell rang for the end of lunch.

"Really?" Alex smiled.  
"Yeah." she nodded.

"Real… like alligators?" he asked.

"Well, you just stay away from them." Norma told him honestly. "They don't move very fast on land."

She wanted to tell him the always funny story of an alligator skulking into their trailer park during the night and being pelted with beer cans by angry drunken rednecks till the police came and had tell everyone to go back inside. She and Caleb had witnessed the whole incident from the living room window and had laughed and been wonderfully afraid at seeing the lumbering beast move from trailer to trailer.

She would have, but such a story would let Alex know exactly where she came from and she was trying to be different now. Trying to erase that shameful past.

"Back home, no one was really afraid of them." Norma admitted. "We were just… inconvenienced by them." she admitted simply.

"You'll have to tell me more about it." Alex said and Norma felt his hand go to the small of her back as they walked down the bleachers.

~ Blair Watson was a chatty little girl who just wanted a playmate and not a babysitter. Norma had thought, after Alex had dropped her off at Nick Ford's house, that Mr. Ford wouldn't be home, but he was in his office talking on the phone.

The cook let her in and with the strict instructions of not to bother Mr. Ford with Blair.

"You just keep her quite while he's here." the older woman warned.

Norma noticed there were other people seeming to stream in and out of the house. Large looking men who glanced at her with hard eyes.

Blair's bedroom and playroom were at the very back of the house. Well away from the business of the front. Blair didn't seem interested in TV or anything other than playing dress up today.

"Do you like your new school?" Norma asked allowing Blair to wrap a pink feathery boa around her neck.

Blair shrugged.

"So okay." the girl said. "I don't have a boyfriend."

"Oh." Norma said and tried not to smile.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" the Blair asked.

Norma put on the white gloves from the dress up trunk and marveled at how quickly Blair took to her.

"Well, I don't know." she said honestly. "I don't think we really need boyfriends. Do you?" she asked Blair.

"My mom needs boyfriends." Blair sighed.

Norma felt a slight sadness rush through her.

"I like the blue dress." Norma said pointing to the sparkly dress of a flapper in Blair's dress up game.

~ They played for a few hours before cook brought them something to eat and Norma helped Blair finished her school work. A coloring project where she had to pick unusual colors for a bird, and stay in the lines. She helped her take a bath and get ready for bed before the cook knocked on the door to tell her the driver was ready to take her home.

Blair reached up and hugged her.

"Will you come back?" she asked in a hopeful whisper.

"Of course I will." Norma whispered back feeling Blair's fierce grip around her neck. "We had fun today didn't we?"

Blair nodded but seemed reluctant.

"Okay." Norma said feeling bad about leaving this child all alone. Sure there were people in the house, but they seemed to ignore her.

Blair looked ready to cry but Norma told her she'd be back and to think of a fun game for them to play when they saw each other again.

~ Norma was escorted out of the house through the garage and the driver didn't say a word to her except to ask where she wanted to go.

"Just downtown." Norma said uneasily. "By the new sheriff station."

The driver scowled at her but started the engine. He kept peering at her from the rear view mirror and Norma didn't feel as safe in this car as she did with Alex, or even George.

~ She was relived to be dropped off in front of the sheriff's station. Something inside her screaming to not give this guy her address.

"Thank you." she called and darted out of the back seat. The black car wasted no time at all in leaving her there. Not caring at all if she got home safely or even where her home was.

"Date night not going so well?" came a gruff voice from the parking lot.

Norma looked and saw a burly, angry looking man scowling at her. His gaze only momentarily distracted by the black car that was now vanishing out of the quite down town.

"No." Norma said honestly. "I… I had a babysitting job and I told… the dad to drop me off here. Didn't want him to know where I live."

"Smart girl." the man said with his gruff voice and Norma noticed he was wearing a police uniform.

She looked away from him, feeling uncomfortable at his stare, but he was looking back at the car and where it had driven off.

"Never tell a strange man where you live." he said. "No matter how charming he is. Lot of perverts out there."

"Tell me about it." Norma said sourly. She knew all about strange men who tried to grab at her or cat-call her back home.

"You just tell them to drop you off here." the bulky older man said. "If they try and follow you, just come inside and ask for Sheriff Romero. I'll deal with them. They won't like me." he said casually.

Norma glanced at the older man in surprise. He had to be Alex's father, but had none of the kindness in the eyes or face about him.

"Alright." Norma said sheepishly.

"You live in the old newspaper building?" Sheriff Romero asked. Norma nodded.

Sheriff Romero looked annoyed.  
"Your mother named Fanny?" he asked.

Norma nodded.

Sheriff Romero remained silent.  
"You go home now. Keep a light on. Lock the doors behind you." he ordered.

Norma nodded and could feel Sheriff Romero's eyes on her as she half walked, half ran across the street to the apartment. She didn't look back as she locked to door to the street behind her and the door for to the apartment. She could still see the large older man in the parking lot when she turned on a small light in the kitchen.

She knew she didn't like Alex's dad at all, but felt that he meant well by her. That if she was ever in any real trouble, she could go to him and he would help her. She wished she could say the same for Nick Ford's house and his lonely daughter Blair.


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING! EROTICA!**

13.

~ School had always come easily for Alex. Ever since he was very young he did very well without trying too hard at anything. He'd been placed in honors classes as soon as he was in high school and they still didn't really challenge him. He'd never gotten a failing mark because even in his more rebellious days, his teachers, not wanting to expel him from sports, had given him more time and made allowances.

He was making a short list for schools he wanted to go to and had lied to Norma about what he wanted to do. He wanted to write the next great American novel but to say it out loud would sound so cheesy and silly he was mortally afraid she would laugh at him.

Still, that shouldn't bother a real writer, should it? A real writer would never be embarrassed to admit they wanted to write or had been writing. They would talk about moving to New York and being around people who finally got them. They would talk endlessly about books that moved them and art that inspired them. Alex, like his peers, talked about all the things he hated rather than the things he liked. He even pretended to like the things he hated because everyone else liked them, which was the worse sin of all.

They were reading 'The Great Gatsby' just now for class and all Alex could think about was Daisy being a mother and putting her new lover Gatsby first until it was like the child didn't exist. That her little girl was just a ghost who only appeared when it was time for Daisy to be a respectable woman again.

It also bothered Alex that Gatsby couldn't seem to let go of a girl he had barely known from his past and move on. No girl could be that special. He'd had no issues with moving on after Rebecca stopped talking to him.

But he'd pretend to like the stupid book because Miss Harris loved it and he liked Miss Harris and this was supposedly great American literature; although Alex wasn't sure why. He recently read several books that were ten times more illuminating than 'The Great Gatsby' was.

Alex finished all his homework with ease before turning in. He wasn't exactly tired, but he was in no mood to watch TV or listen to music.

His mind felt too active and alert for anything else but to be alone in darkness. It bothered him that Rebecca and his friends from last year had so suddenly turned on him this year. He wasn't even sure what had happened. Sure he wasn't able to go out with them as much as he'd liked. His dad needed him around the house after what happened with his mother that summer.

Alex could just feel a sudden change come over the relationships he'd once never questioned. It had started small, with Rebecca not calling him all summer. Then, Bob Paris always seeming to have somewhere better to be most of the summer. That left Jimmy Brennen and Keith Summers to hang out with but Keith was planning to drop out of school after it was clear he'd have retake a lot of classes from his freshman and sophomore year after flunking summer school.

So far, no one had seen Keith that school year, but that wasn't abnormal for him. His dad regularly pulled him out of school to work at the family's dying business. Running a seedy motel by his grandfather's old house.

No, the change had really come as soon as sophomore year was coming to a close and Rebecca had finally had sex with him. It wasn't like Alex had pressured her to do it. They had been alone at her house, he'd driven her home and her parents were conveniently out for the night when she told him to stay a while. Next thing that was happening, was she was pulling at him and laughing. Her hands suddenly strong and almost forceful as she maneuvered her body over his. Like a spider capturing its' prey.

For Alex, the whole thing had happened so suddenly and been over so quickly, he barely knew what had happened. They had exchanged some heated moments of heavy fondling before. Alex never going further that she wanted to, but this time, it had been like she'd taken control. Been the one in the driver's seat and Alex didn't have a say.

It had almost been an embarrassment that he hadn't enjoyed it and that it had been so fast and unromantic. Rebecca quickly telling him to pull his pants up and go home before her parents came back. Alex's face burning hot that she'd been so rude about the whole thing.

He hadn't said no or protested the other times she'd climbed on him before she'd left for her summer plans in New York. She'd only aggressively pulled free his member and pulled her top down while they were parked in a field during a summer rain storm. She hadn't bothered with any kind of foreplay or kissing before mounting him. If Alex hadn't always been at the ready because of his age, he might not have been able to do anything for her.

Rebecca seemed to enjoy herself but Alex found it difficult to control himself. He wasn't used to the tight wetness of the inside of a woman. It was nothing like he thought it would be, and he just couldn't last as long as he wanted to, or thought he should.

His thoughts turned away from Rebecca and towards Norma. He didn't want to have sex with Rebecca anymore and sensed they wouldn't ever again anyway. He was sure she'd spread the idea that he wasn't any good and that was fine with him. She wasn't that great either.

It would be different with Norma. He'd take his time with Norma and when she was ready, when she was begging for him to take her, he might deny her. Just to see those pretty eyes of hers well up in shock and annoyance like they so often did.

No, he'd be gentle with Norma. He wouldn't keep his pant's half on and let her casually molest him and crudely reduce the thing to something animals do or something to relive the boredom. It would be sweet and passionate with Norma. She wasn't at all like Rebecca and Alex was certain that she hadn't been with anyone. She didn't seem the type to play games. Certainly not the type to so aggressively conquer someone sexually.

Norma would be shy about sex and that's exactly how Alex wanted her. She would be fearful about exposing her breasts to him. Her breathing would pick up and her eyes would be wide and worried that she was being a bad girl for this. Her breast would be perfect and she would feel awkward and nervous about being unclothed with him until he was naked with her and she could feel his skin on hers and that made all the difference in the world.

She would be too shy and afraid too down look at him. She'd probably never seen a man naked below the waist before and that was fine. He would teach her not to be afraid.

Alex could feel that knowing, persisting pain in his groin go off and he wasted no time unzipping his fly and freeing his member that was already large and throbbing at the prospect of meeting this new lady Alex was thinking of.

He loved this fantasy of Norma's first time with him. How shy she would be. How he would have to reassure her. How she might gasp as he slipped off her panties. Gasp? His erection pained him harder. Yes, she would gasp and be a little afraid, and maybe squirm slightly but he'd slowly pull her panties down and keep eye contact. If she said no, he'd stop and kiss her sweetly till she said he could touch her again. But her breathing was so deep and her lips were parting that when his fingers touched between her legs he delighted in seeing her bight her lip in fear and excitement. Her legs spread and her body squirm slightly as if she'd suddenly found herself in quite the lovely predicament.

Alex had to smile at that. What a beautiful predicament she would be in if she was here.

"Alex, oh my! I'm not sure how this happened but all my clothes are gone and you seem to be… well there's no polite way to say it. No, I didn't say stop, but, well, good girls don't do this and… oh my… that's nice… um… what was I talking about? … oh… oh yes… um, I need to you to help me find my clothes because this is very embarrassing to… be… here… like… um…"

Alex didn't dare touch himself. He had to prolong his own suffering. He smiled happily at the confused and frustrated expression she would make in that amazing scenario. She was always so resistant to him, he was sure she'd be delightfully problematic for him here as well to. She'd enjoy herself, Alex would savor her like candy that was slightly too rich and sweet and make her feel too overly stimulated in return. Give her the kind of hunger that addicts feel so that she'll always want more from him.

She pictured her moaning, yet afraid to moan. Afraid to show she was enjoying herself. Her lovely body writhing on his hand and fingers and he pleasured her. Her face concerned he was going to do more.

"Shit." he groaned to himself and couldn't stop himself from grabbing angrily ahold of his member and holding it firm. He pictured she would be blissfully tight and not willing at first to spread her legs for him. That she would gasp when he went into her at the sudden intrusion and maybe cry out.

That he would kiss her and she would be wet and tight and so painfully shy about having him inside her.

Before he could stop himself, he felt himself climax and ejaculate. His Norma, her sweet innocence slipping away like smoke.

"Shit." he cursed again. His body happy and ready for sleep now but he could only think of Norma now and how he would see her tomorrow after picturing her this way.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

~ It was dark and lonely when Norma arrived back in home. Her mother had vanished and left another mess in her wake. The apartment felt cavernous and almost haunted with its' high ceilings and strange shadows being cast everywhere.

Norma turned on the kitchen light and felt comforted by the glow. She was tired from the day that had started out so well, but had had suddenly seemed to crash all around her.

The fact that Sheriff Romero knew who her mother was, wasn't a good thing. It always meant trouble when the police got too close to their family. Usually when the police knew who her dad was, it was because he was starting fights or some other kind of business that was unsavory. Norma tried to push these bad thoughts aside as she stripped off her clothes and jumped into the shower. If her mother was causing trouble with the police, that could only mean that they would move soon. That all of the careful planning she'd done, all her good intentions to start a new life here, was going to simply vanish.

She thought about Alex. How he would be left to simply wonder what had happened to her. How she would disappear without a trace and he would never know where she went or why. Because that's how her family did things. They would leave in the dead of night and no one would ever know what became of them. They would never contact their friends from that old life again and they would simply start over; as if the last few weeks or months hadn't existed at all. Norma and Caleb had been used to traveling from school to school. It had been chaotic and difficult and she'd envied the kids who'd grown up in the same small communities all their lives. People who had roots and family and a history. People like Alex who had always known their neighbors and had grown up with the same kids their whole lives. It must be nice to have that kind of stability. To know you belonged somewhere.

Norma felt herself want to cry and let the water from her shower wash over her so that her sobs wouldn't feel so pathetic and anguished.

She'd fooled herself into believing she had something with Alex. That they could be together and be happy. She'd foolishly clung to the illusion that she could actually live this lie here in White Pine Bay. None of it was real and she was as temporary as the dying summer wind.

~ Norma fell asleep wishing Alex was with her. She just felt safer with him around and it was hard to explain why. She'd felt safe with Caleb around to, but only because Caleb understood her. They shared so much of their life together and they could laugh at the same jokes.

Maybe she only felt safe around Alex because she missed feeling safe after Caleb left. Maybe she really was no better than her mother who clung helplessly to any man who would give her attention. Still, she didn't have these feeling for George. George didn't chase away any fears that haunted her always troubled mind.

Norma sighed and pulled her body into a tight ball. It was going to rain again and the sounds of the storm echoed through the empty newspaper building, making things feel more demonic and frightening for her.

'_It's okay._' she heard Alex's voice come to her. It was like a welcomed memory resurfacing at just the right moment. She closed her eyes and envisioned he was there in the cramped little bed with her. His firm body spooning against hers, his arms wrapping around her protectively.

"I hate the rain." she sniffed petulantly. Knowing full well she sounded like an insolent child.

She imagined Alex breathed a soft, warm laugh on the back of her hair.

'_I know._' he whispered. '_Try to go to sleep_.'

She rolled over and nuzzled her pillow. Wishing she was burying her face into his chest.

'_What is it?_' her ghostly visitor asked. '_What's wrong?_'

"I just…" Norma sighed and wrapped her arms around her pillow. "I just wish this was real."

She could imagine Alex smiling at her. Imagine him holding her and it wasn't good enough because it wasn't real.

Still, it was better than nothing and she felt herself relax as the rain started to come down in heavy torrents.

She sank helplessly into a world of dreams then where she and Alex were keeping house together and it had an odd vintage, papery feel to it. As though they were out of place in time and reality. Like they were colorful advertisements of the perfect life in some long forgotten magazine; with neatly manicured lawns and trendy 1950's home decor tastefully situated inside.

Norma would clean the house and cook the meals and Alex would go to work and come home. They would discuss serious things like money and how it was fine for now if there wasn't much of it, but things would change when they had children.

Norma could remember thinking about how stressful it would be to run a household on a budget with young children when she suddenly woke up and had to remind herself she was still only sixteen years old and she and Alex weren't technically even dating yet. They'd only sat together at lunch and she'd allowed him to take her to school a few times. That hardly made them married.

She had to laugh at herself. The very idea of being married with a few kids in a neat little suburban home was absurd.

She checked her alarm clock and it was only 3am.

"Oh…" she groaned and climbed out of bed to see if Fanny of home yet.

Her mother's bed was empty and it was still raining outside. As unreliable and as useless as Fanny could be, Norma still didn't like to be home alone all night like this. She always felt vulnerable whenever she was left alone before. A fear that someone might break in and hurt her. She checked the locks again on the door to the stair well and peered out at the streets below. A storm had blown in and the wind was artfully pushing the rain along the street at its' own amusement. Norma didn't see anyone along the sidewalks and all the parking spots were empty. Her mother's old car wasn't parked nearby and it was unlikely she'd come home in this storm.

Norma felt uncomfortable with the idea that her mother would be staying the night at some 'friends' house. It wouldn't be the first time she'd abandoned her children. Back in Florida, when her father Ray was out of town for work. Fanny once left Norma and Caleb alone for a whole week.

Norma blacked out that memory as quickly as she could. It wasn't a good memory. Caleb pushing himself into the bathroom when Norma wanted to be alone. Caleb, laughing at her and pulling on her clothes when she tried to go to bed.  
"Do the boys touch you like this?" he demanded. His breath stinking of the cheap booze he could buy from his friends older brother.

Norma climbed into bed and tried to go back to sleep. Tried to go back into a place where no memories could find her. Only dreams.

~ The storm had passed by the next morning. Everything was bright, clean and clear when Alex arrived at the old newspaper building to pick Norma up for school. She must have sensed he was near because she opened the door just as he pulled up. Her face looking distracted and angry. Almost like a dark cloud had settled over her once fine features and made her look much older.

"Morning." he said brightly and she only nodded. It was a relief to see her again. He was sure he would feel nervous about being around her last night. He'd allowed himself to run away with a fantasy. Something he'd done before of course, but not pictured a real girl. A girl he knew and had honest feelings for. Not like Norma.

"Rough night?" Alex asked when she settled into the passenger seat and secured her seatbelt. He could see she looked troubled. Even upset about something.  
She shook her head.

"The storm." she told him uncomfortably. She nodded to the building. "Sound really carries in that building."

Alex looked up at the old brick building and sensed that Norma was hiding something. He could always tell when people were lying to him. It was like a gift. Good or bad.

"Oh." he said at last. "How was babysitting?" he asked starting the car.

Norma's expression brightened a little. A sparkle came back into her eyes and she gave a soft smile.

"It was fine. It's not really watching her. Blair just wants a playmate I think." She told him.

"Don't we all." Alex said enviously and Norma shot him a bemused look. A slight smile coming to her lips.

"We played dress up and just had some fun. It was very nice. I think she's just this very lonely little girl." Norma confessed. "I understand that."

She looked sad for a moment. Her face shading over into that sorrowful darkness that Alex didn't like.

He quickly leaned in and Norma looked at him in surprise. Her eyes going wide as his lips pressed delicately to hers; not too soft, or hard. He didn't dare slip his tongue in, the way Rebecca had with him. No, he didn't want his first kiss with Norma to be like that.

He kissed her sweetly and could feel a few seconds slip away, feel her hand slightly move on his chest to push him gently away. He understood he was supposed to break contact then and pulled away from her.

When he looked at her face, all the darkness was gone. The dull sadness was replaced by a rosy glow and her eyes were sparkling. She looked like she wanted to smile but was desperately fighting the temptation.

"What was that for?" she asked at last.

Alex shook his head. It was hard to explain himself now.  
"I don't know." he said. "Just… saw the opportunity."

"And took it?" she offered with a slight laugh. He face beautifully flushed now and she was smiling a delightfully bright smile.

"Of course." he grinned. He could feel a slight stiffness radiate in his groin and had to remind himself this wasn't a good time.

Norma looked slightly embarrassed. But it was a good look on her. It suited her far better than sadness did.

"School is that way." she said pointing to the street and avoided looking at him.

"You're right." he said cheerfully. "We should go."


	15. Chapter 15

15.

~ Norma felt her lips tingle slightly. She'd never been kissed before. It wasn't at all what she expected or how she expected it to be. She'd seen too many old movies that her head was full of ideas of how kissing a man was supposed to be like.

Perhaps she and Alex were supposed to be in a French cafe as Nazis were invading and they were casually discussing their plans for evacuation and marriage. Something where the music swelled at just the right moment with cannon fire.

Still, it didn't exactly feel wrong. It had been simple and direct. Alex didn't make her feel scared or that she was incapable of saying no to him. She'd been nervous he might do more and pressed her hand to his chest, only slightly, and he'd broken away respectfully. A pleased little smile on his face as he looked her over.

Norma could feel the slight rush of embarrassment rush to her cheeks at the unexpected turn her morning had taken. At the idea that Alex had made the move and that he didn't want to just be her friend. That he wanted more than that.

She felt her cheeks grow warm with delight as he drove them to school. Normally, such an idea would terrify her. Her experience was always that men wanted and took things from women. That they only saw a woman's body for what they wanted to do to it. But Alex had stopped kissing her when she motioned for him to stop. He'd been brave enough to stand up to his "friends" for her. Maybe he wasn't as bad as the boys back home.

'_He's not Caleb._' A dark thought swam into her mind and she quickly pushed it away again.

~ Alex was aware everyone would be watching them now. When they arrived at school and he took Norma's slight hand in his, he could feel the atmosphere change all around them. Public displays of affection were banned at school but handholding fell into that gray area that seemed to be allowed, but with limits. It was a small action that spoke volumes for any couple and it publicly declared themselves to the rest of "society".

Alex notice Bob Paris' large buggy eyes grow even wider with interest and that the other juniors were watching Norma as Alex walked her to her locker and told her how he'd meet her for lunch. Norma looked a little nervous at the sudden attention and stares, but she was smiling beautifully and seemed to be in a good mood. The thin sweater she was wearing was a sort of red, sort of purple. The kind of shade girls could identify easily but Alex only knew it complimented her skin tone nicely.

Bob Paris was waiting for him in the Junior hallway before the first bell after Alex walked Norma to her computer class. The two old friends had hardly spoken the entire school year and now he wanted to act like he hadn't been giving Alex the cold shoulder that year.

"You and the new girl?" Bob asked with a raised eyebrow. Alex strode past him and sat down at his desk. Their first class was chemistry and they had a quiz. Alex had studied and the answers came easily to him. He turned in his test and, per instruction from the teacher, was banished to the hallway to read or talk quietly till everyone else was done.

Bob Paris finished the same time Alex did, leaving him no chance of enjoying the book he'd brought with him.

"What's her name again?" Bob whispered sliding down the wall next to Alex and cooling making sure no one else could hear them. "Norma Calhoun? Kind of an old lady name." He laughed.

Alex knew he was making an angry face because Bob immediately apologized.

"She is very cute." He said quickly. Alex refused to look at his childhood friend. He knew all too well the smug, self satisfied look Bob Paris was giving off just now.

"Rebecca says you're bringing her with us to the quarry on Sunday." Bob went on. "Should be fun. Lot of us will be there. Weather should be hot."

Alex could feel that things might become dangerous with Bob. He'd changed so much over the last year that their relationship was unrecognizable. Gone was the skinny, awkward ten year old Alex had befriended in fourth grade.

In his place was a cocky, arrogant rich kid who was hateful and openly cruel just for fun.

"I don't know if Norma and I can make it." Alex said carefully. Each word coming slowly so that Bob would have to work for it for once.

"Why not?" Bob flustered. "What else is there to do in this town?"

Bob looked at the other few students were milling about in the hallway and whispering. All of them staying away from him and Bob.

"I didn't want to say anything before, but I think you can do better than this girl, Alex." Bob said at last.

Alex felt something's inside him tighten. Those hard defenses spring up whenever someone talked about something he felt protective of. Usually it was his mother or occasionally his dad, but this was the first time it was a girl.

"I mean, sure she's cute, she cleans up nice and all." Bob was saying. His words were becoming a roar like white noise in Alex's ears. "But a girl like that?" He laughed. "I've seen it before. A girl like that is basically trash and always will be. I mean, they're fun, and they're willing and eager." He chortled knowingly. "But you don't want a girl like that trapping you. Know what I mean? They'll always take the trailer park with them."

For a moment, Alex pictured Bob Paris' blood pouring out all over the school hallway. The snotty rich kid choking and crying from a broken nose as Alex stood over him. A well delivered punch to the throat would silence Bob Paris and another one to the nose would put him in pain for a while.

But, there would be consequences. Alex would be expelled for one. Bob Paris' father was rich and he was sure to sue. Alex would lose all hope of any athletic of academic scholarship he might have had. People like Bob Paris were protected with money and family power. Alex had no such protection. So, Bob Paris could say and do whatever he liked.

Seeing that Alex couldn't and wouldn't punch him as he so rightly deserved, Bob Paris gave another little smirk.

"Listen. I'll be there Sunday with Rebecca. We're going to stay Saturday night camping if you and Norma want to come late and stay over. I've uhh..." he looked around for an exaggerated amount of time. "I've got some stuff to loosen the girls up if you know what I mean. My dad brought it back from his trip to San Francisco."

"When he went to one of the bath houses there?" Alex asked casually.

"What?" Bob asked innocently. The rude youth not savvy enough to catch Alex's meaning.

Alex's shook his head.

"I don't think we'll be needing that." he said. Waving a hand at Bob and wishing he would leave.

"Don't need it with her?" Bob asked with a grin. "What did I tell you? Willing and eager. That's how all those white trash girls are."

~ It bothered Alex that Bob Paris saw Norma like that. That he couldn't see her sweetness. Couldn't see how kindly she talked about her brother in the military and how much she missed him.

"We used to do everything together." Norma admitted over lunch.

The weather was sunny that Friday and everyone had migrated to the outside athletic fields to play and eat. Norma and Alex watched and enjoyed the sunshine that dared to grace this part of Oregon.

"You're family traveled a lot?" Alex asked eyeing Bob Paris and Rebecca. They were milling about the bottom of the bleachers. Laughing and casting odd looks back at them.

Norma shrugged as though she didn't want to tell the rest of her story. She was eating her homemade sandwich slowly, carefully making it last.

"My dad worked in construction. You... go where the money is." She said. Alex knew she was lying because she said it as though she was asking a question not making a statement.

He looked up at her and smiled. It didn't matter to him if her family was poor. He had skeletons in his own closet that were much worse than just poverty.

"Well, I'm glad you're here now." He said honestly. She smiled a radiant smile at him. Her skin seeming to bloom under the warmth of the sun.

"I'm looking forward to Sunday." She said. "Hanging out with your friends. Swimming."

"I was thinking we shouldn't go." Alex told her remembering how crass Bob Paris had acted that morning.

"You think I can't swim?" Norma accused playfully kicking him. "I'll have you know I'm a very good swimmer."

Alex had to smile back. He dared not argue with her when she was in a good mood. He liked her this way and wanted her to be happy.

"I know you can." He admitted easily.

"You don't want me around your friends?" Norma asked in a cold tone. "You're worried I'll embarrass you?"

"I..." Alex stuttered. He wasn't used to such abruptness but looking back at Norma he could tell that she wouldn't be lied to. "No." He said honestly. "I'm not worried you'll embarrass me. I'm worried they'll embarrass me and you'll hate me."

He nodded to Bob and Rebecca.

"We're not exactly close anymore." He admitted. "Haven't been for sometime."

"Why not?" Norma asked sympathetically.

Alex shrugged. He didn't know how to explain it.

"You've known them since you were little right?" She asked. He nodded. "Well, people change. They grow apart. My family always moved before I could grow apart from anyone." She said sourly.

"Well, lets hope your moving days are over." Alex said sternly and laced his fingers around hers. She smiled pleasantly but he caught that flash of darkness cloud her face again. That darkness that never really went away.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

~ Norma had forgotten to tell Alex that she had met his father yesterday evening after Nick Ford's driver had dropped her off. She'd forgotten all about the frightening, yet reassuring presence of Sheriff Romero and that he was Alex's father. The two looked so different and, to Norma, seemed world's away from each other.

Alex had dropped her off after school at Nick Ford's house with another swift kiss on the lips. Slyly telling her it was okay to back out on Sunday with his friends.

"Alex, it's going to be fine." She told him for the hundredth time.

"I don't even like them that much. I like you a lot more." He insisted hopefully. "We can hang out at my house; watch an old movie or something. My dad has some westerns."

Norma made a face and shook her head.

"Fine." Alex sighed. "Sure you don't need me to pick you later tonight?"

"I'm sure." Norma nodded. "Blair will probably just want to play and the adults just want us out of the way. Besides, I can't have you being my personal driver."

"I like being your personal driver." He told her plainly.

She smiled at him and carefully slipped out of the car before he could pull her hands to him again. He was far too eager with the hand holding and kissing when they were alone. He'd already kissed her a few times that day already and the novelty might wear off if they weren't careful. Norma could feel her cheeks blush as she waved at Alex who patiently waited for her to enter the front door safely before he drove away.

~ Fridays was swim class for Blair and the cook had luckily found a blue bathing suit for Norma to wear so that she could join her.

"Belonged to some... girl. It should fit." The cook said. "Don't worry, it's clean. We always send them out to be washed."

Norma nodded and quickly slipped the bathing suit on. She could tell it was expensive and well made just from the fabric and stitching. Not something bought off rack at a dollar store and wondered about the girl who left it behind.

It was also a life saver because now she had something to wear with Alex and his friends. She'd always worn a T-shirt and shorts to the beach before to avoid a bad sun burn but sensed with this crowd, such attire wouldn't do. Besides, she was much thinner than she was in middle school, or even last year. She looked almost athletic in the watery blue bathing suit she intended to keep.

In typical fashion for Nick Ford, there was an unnecessary indoor pool in which Blair was receiving a swimming lesson all alone. The pool was large and had a hot tub and bar nearby. Perfectly set up for a party that Norma didn't like to think about.

"Norma!" Blair cried helplessly from the diving board of the indoor pool. The little girl was in a pink bathing suit and holding herself in a improvised hug; clearly afraid. An older gentleman, her swim coach, Norma assumed, was waiting for her to dive or jump or do something.

"Don't be afraid." Norma said soundly. "Watch me." She did a graceful dive into the deep end and swam close to where Blair was.

Blair looked fit to cry and shook her head.

"Once you do it, once you dive in, you'll never be afraid to dive again." Norma promised remembering how Caleb had taught her to swim and dive in the ocean.

Blair awkwardly took her diving pose, her arms clasped over her like a steeple and she trembled in fear.

"Good!" Norma coached and swam closer so Blair would know she was near.

Blair's little body shook and she backed away.

"Maybe the diving board is too much. Maybe off the edge?" Norma asked, and Blair nodded.

It took some doing, but after an hour, Blair was diving off the edge of the pool with ease. Norma taught her to do a shallow dive and how to protect her head and to swim up as soon as she went into the water. Something the swim coach seemed a little annoyed with; eventually leaving them alone to swim in the opulent indoor pool.

~ "Norma, you swam in the ocean?" Blair asked happily.

"Yes." Norma said spinning Blair around in the pool just like Caleb used to do when she was Blair's age. The water making them both buoyant, meaning she could hold Blair with ease.

"We had to jump with the waves and they would move in and out. And when the storms came, we had to run off the beach." She said as though she were telling a scary story.

"Why?" Blair asked.

"Because if lighting hit the water, it would electrocute everyone, and if it hit the beach, it would still electrocute us because of all the salt from the ocean." Norma explained.

Blair looked at her curiously and Norma repeated the very clever chemistry lesson Caleb had taught her about how salt water was a conductor and made the lighting more dangerous. She, like Blair had been amazed and disbelieving of this fact.

"It's true." Norma laughed and casually tossed Blair out into the water. The little girl swam back to her happily and climbed back into her arms.

"We're not gonna to get hurt by lighting are we?" Blair asked.

"No." Norma assured her. "The pool doesn't have salt in it and we're safe inside."

Blair nodded.

"I'm glad you came back." She said leaning her head on Norma's chest like a baby would. "I feel safe with you."

Norma smiled down at Blair and felt a strange satisfaction come over her that came with comforting another human being. A small, more defenses creature than her who needed her.

"I'm glad, honey." She said sincerely. "A long as we're together nothing bad can ever happen."

~ A different driver dropped Norma off at the sheriffs station that night and if it hadn't been a Friday, Norma would have complained about the late hour of almost midnight.

As it was, she didn't complain about Nick Ford paying her a weeks wage for the two days of baby sitting. Over one hundred dollars in cash in neat crisp bills all for keeping an eye on Blair who hardly needed minding at all.

Norma had given Blair a bath after their swimming class and taken a shower herself while the little girl ate her dinner with the cook. She then read to the child and tucked her into bed. Norma had intended to read herself until the cook or maid came to collect her again. Blair had a dizzying array of interesting children's books that Norma had found fascinating. She'd never been exposed to such stories as a child and was a little jealous of that luxury, despite the neglect Blair must endure on a daily basis.

Norma had been reading one of Blair's princess books when she'd fallen asleep in bed with the little girl. It was Nick Ford who'd had the displeasure of waking Norma up in his young daughter's bedroom. Norma was sure she was going to be fired but Nick quickly apologized for his meetings running long.

"I'll try not to let it happen again. Thank you for staying, Norma." He said slipping her the extra cash and asking if she needed anything else.

Norma shook her head and let the different driver take her back home in a different car than yesterday. The driver seemed a little annoyed when Norma told him to drop her off at the Sheriff's station.

"Who you meeting there?" The diver asked to which Norma didn't answer. She imagined what hard hearted Sheriff Romero would think if she gave the driver no answer and that he would be impressed. The driver turned around, properly rebuffed, and drove her back to town in silence.

Once there, with the lights of the station on and unfriendly looking police SUVs out in front, Norma quickly hopped out.

She waited until Nick Ford's driver sped off before rushing back to the old brick building.

~ "Where the hell have you been?" Fanny snapped in a dramatic tone. Norma tried to remember what movie actress her mother was imitating. It sounded like Joan Crawford.

"You know I came home and you weren't here?" Fanny accursed sharply. Norma looked around the apartment and noticed it was straitened up a little. Fanny had actually cleaned. Although not very well. Her clothes seemed put away but trash and papers were left about.

"What's going on?" Norma asked suspiciously.

"Where were you?" Fanny demanded again. "You know I came home this morning and you were gone, where were you? You should have been home hours ago!"

"Where were **you**?" Norma suddenly barked back at her mother. "You didn't come home last night. Where the hell were **you**?"

Fanny squinted her eyes at her daughter distrustfully.

"I was out with friends." Fanny said boldly. "Is that where you were? Out with some boyfriend?"

"No." Norma huffed. "This morning I was at school and I got a job babysitting."

"Is that what you're calling it?" Fanny huffed.

"What?" Norma asked not knowing what she meant.

"What kind of teenager gets home from a baby sitting job past midnight?" Fanny asked.

"What kind of mother doesn't come home at all? What kind of mother comes home at 3 in the morning and leaves dirty clothes everywhere?" Norma snapped back. She knew what was happening. Could smell it a mile away. The clothes and dishes were already packed away. The place left in a cluttered, frenzied state of panicked evacuation.

"We're leaving again, aren't we?" Norma croaked through tears.

Fanny turned around and started stuffing her clothes into a trash bag.

"That Sheriff Romero, he didn't give me much choice." Fanny said. "Warned me to get out of town or he'd arrest me again. Asshole manager at the bar wouldn't even give me my damn paycheck. We've got no money-"

"I'm not going." Norma said abruptly.

Fanny pushed her hair aside and glared at her daughter.

"What."

"Mother, I've made friends here. I've made... I'm making a life." Norma stammered.

"You've been here a week, Norma Louise." Fanny snorted a laugh.

"Long enough." Norma snapped. "I'm tired of always moving. I'm sick of it. I hate it." She could feel the tears start to well up and want to come out. She hated herself for crying but she couldn't stop it.

She sniffed and shook her head.

"You'll just have to talk to Sheriff Romero. Tell him it was a misunderstanding, whatever it was." Norma said bravely. Although she knew her mother had most likely done whatever had drawn the sheriff's ire in the first place and that Sheriff Romero was perfectly justified in wanting her to leave town.

Fanny looked sad and remorseful for a moment.

"Norma Louise." She sighed mournfully. "I think we should go back to Florida. Back to your father. Maybe see if we can work things out with him."

"No." Norma shook her head and the tears started to fall helplessly now. "No. It'll never work out. It never does."

"You're not willing to try!" Fanny pleaded.

Norma shook her head and Fanny was doing it again; gently pulling on her hair to get her attention the way a child would. Promising that if they went back to Florida, everything would be better. That it was a mistake to come here. That Norma was mixing in with the wrong kids here, a mother could tell. She was already out too late and the schools were better in Florida.

Norma could remember doing nothing but cry until she was too tired to cry anymore


	17. Chapter 17

17.

~ If George had been Alex, he would have noticed Norma's puffy face that morning at play rehearsals and set construction. He would have noticed she hadn't slept well or noticed she seemed distracted and was distant from everyone.

Alex would have known that Norma had been crying all night. That the brightness she had, that spark that was so alluring, that drew others in, had died out.

But George saw only what he wanted to see, and when Norma said she was fine, he foolishly believed her.

"It's exciting; isn't it?" George asked hopefully. Norma only nodded and focused on painting the sets. Her mind going over the fight she'd had with her mother last night.

She wasn't used to fighting with her mother. Wasn't used to the snide, hateful accusations that Fanny was leveling against her. Accusing Norma of doing things that Norma honestly wasn't doing, and yet Norma had no defense to what Fanny was saying. It was true she was coming home past midnight with several hundred dollars in cash and no way to prove she wasn't working as some kind of call girl.

She had no way to prove it was a simple babysitting job that paid very well and who had a private driver take her home past midnight. Fanny didn't believe any of it and only saw the fine clothing Norma was suddenly wearing and the secretive way she suspected she was acting. It made Norma feel deeply ashamed of everything she'd ever said and done since she'd been there. Of the thoughts she'd had about Alex, the happiness she'd stolen with Blair and the hope she'd allowed herself to have. All of it suddenly felt contaminated by Fanny's hateful accusations that Norma wasn't a good girl. That she was doing bad things with men and there was no way she could defend herself.

Norma had cried herself to sleep that night and dreamed of dark things. Of a road that never ended and of seeing Alex as an old man. The two of them finding each other after many years of searching in the mist. Both of them frail and elderly and wondering what had become of the other all those years ago.

Norma had woken early to see Fanny sleeping in her bed. Her efforts to pack had run out of fuel and she had left her clothes half in and half out of a good box.

Norma silently got dressed and slipped out. She still had to help the theater department set up the props today and they were giving out roles. Besides, there was always the possibility Fanny would forget about the whole thing after she'd slept it off.

"Yeah, it's exciting." Norma said weakly and gave him a lackluster smile.

"I'm sorry you didn't get much of a role." George apologized.

"I'm one of Dracula's lady friends." Norma mused with a smile. "I get to dance around and seduce one of the protagonists."

"Me." George shrugged bashfully. "I... I'm... I'm playing Jonathan." he said. "I'm the one you're... seducing."

"In the play." Norma corrected him. She could feel a headache coming on. "Me and about three other girls who didn't get big parts."

"Well..." George shrugged shyly. "Yeah... that's true." He looked around the large room to see if anyone was watching them. Queen Christine was holding court as usual. Assigning roles and duties. Monitoring sets to be built and scenes to be made.

"Um... so... you and Alex." George said picking up a small can of black paint and helping Norma paint a black, leafless tree. All the sets were looking very gothic with their coats of black paint.

"Yeah." Norma said without feeling.

"I mean... you said you weren't looking for a boyfriend so..." George shrugged.

"I'm not." She said honestly.

"So you're just friends?" George asked a little hotly. His face becoming annoyed.

"George." Norma sighed. She wanted to tell him that her relationship with Alex was her business and hers alone. She'd had a miserable night and didn't even want to come here today. God only knew what Fanny would scream at her when she came home.

"Because Alex isn't that great of a guy you know. He plays girls like you-"

"Girls like me." Norma snapped a little harsher than she meant to.

"You know what I mean." George said calmly.

"No, I don't." Norma said coolly. She could feel the work in the room stop and all the attention turn and focus on them. Norma glanced around and saw Christine had paused giving orders to Maggie about wardrobes and both of them were gaping open mouthed at Norma and George.

"I have a headache." Norma said slowly as she realized literally everyone was staring at her. "I need some air."

~ It would take some getting used to. All this attention when she'd done nothing wrong. She hadn't betrayed George somehow by wanting to be with Alex, and she hadn't done anything wrong by getting a job after school. Why was everyone making her feel that way? Just because George had liked her didn't mean she had to like him back. It was so stupid.

Still, having George and his sister Christine mad at her could make things very uncomfortable for her at this school.

As if thinking about her made her real, Christine appeared in the hallway after Norma returned from the bathroom.

"There you are." The older girl smiled brightly. Norma was sure she was about to be politely told they wouldn't need her after all for the play or for her campaign and she should go home now.

"Don't worry about George, Norma." Christine said with a flip of her hand. "He falls in and out of love way too easily. Give it a week and he'll be all over another girl like you never existed at all."

"I hope so." Norma breathed unsteadily.

"I've already told George to leave you alone for the rest of the day or I'll give him a new role and he begged me for the roll of Johnathan. So don't worry."

She laced her arm in Norma's and walked with her back into the art room so no one would think Norma wasn't made to feel stared at when they came back in together.

~ For the rest of the day, Christine kept Norma close to her as she and Maggie worked on costumes for the play.

"Had much experience sewing, Norma?" Maggie asked apprehensively. Norma shook her head.

It felt awkward with Maggie now to. Clearly she liked George and didn't appreciate Norma's intrusion.

"My grandmother taught me." Maggie said. "She's in a nursing home now, but she used to live in that big Queen Anne house on the highway. She used to sew dresses for me when I was little."

Norma nodded but wasn't listening. She folded the hems Maggie told her to and listened numbly while Maggie instructed her how to use the sewing machine.

It seemed an insurmountable task, all the sewing and ironing that had to be done, but Maggie managed to do it without complaint. Accomplishing part of costumes that she would sew together with the actors regular clothes.

"That's how you make new clothes." Maggie said wisely. "You just take the pattern of your old clothes, cut and sew."

"Well you make it look easy." Norma laughed.

"I can teach you." Maggie offered shyly.

Norma shrugged.

"I'm working, babysitting." Norma said feebly.

"And you have a social life now." Maggie said returning to her sewing. The machine making a loud noise that would drown out Norma's voice if she'd said anything anyway.

Norma didn't miss the tinge of bitterness in Maggie's voice. A part of her wishing the two of them could hang out with no worries. That she wouldn't need a job, that George wasn't something that lurked between them. That her feelings for Alex weren't an issue for everyone.

She wished she could just have a normal, boring life where no one cared about her at all.

Mutely, she helped Maggie and Christine clean up and pack up the costumes for the play. Christine still seeming like she had tons of energy left even though it was past five in the evening and Norma was tired and starving to death.

"Norma, we're all going out to dinner." Christine said gently. "Why don't you come with us?"

Norma shook her head but smiled weakly.

"I promised my mom I'd be home early." She lied easily and helped Maggie box up the last of her sewing supplies.

Christine looked saddened by this but nodded.

"If it's about George." she offered but Norma shook her head.

"I need to get home." Norma said.

~ She wondered vaguely if Fanny would still be there when she got back to the old newspaper building. She wouldn't put it past her mother to leave without her. It had always been the way of her family. To leave without a trace and without notice.

Norma was walking back home but it felt more like a trudge. Why, why did her mother do this to her? Why couldn't she have a normal existence just for a few years? Was it too much to ask to live here till she graduated? To give her a semi sense of permanence? A place to call home, if only for a while?

"Hey!" Barked and angry voice and Norma turned around to see Alex running behind her.

"Alex." She said weakly as if in some lame word association game.

"You didn't hear me? I was calling your name ever since you left the art room. You made me run after you and everything." Alex said a little out of breath.

Norma could hardly register he was even there. It was good to see him. Just the sight of him was reassuring and comforting. A strange happiness filled her that she didn't know how to explain.

Alex stooped down a little to look her in the eyes.

"Norma, what's wrong?" He asked. "What's happened?"

She shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it. Didn't want to burden him with everything her mother had said.

Then again, his dad was the Sheriff and he would tell his son all about Fanny Calhoun anyway. Alex would know exactly what kind of girl he supposedly liked and he would be humiliated in school.

Norma sniffed and looked away from him.

"Okay." Alex said softly. "Okay, let's go... let's go get some ice cream."

Norma found herself nodding as Alex laced an arm around her shoulders. All her worries, for now, feeling a little better.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

~ Alex always had pleasant memories of his mother taking him to Harper's ice cream shop after a good report card or a winning baseball game when he was little. During the hight of summer, when there was no school and no baseball, they would just go to the movies together and then for ice cream. The mother and son pair throughly trashing the movie they had seen as if they were paid movie critics.

Harper's had the best, and most expensive ice cream in the village. A fancy tourist attraction with a very Norman Rockwell appeal to it. They served a dizzying verity of flavors, toppings and cones. Theresa Romero always remarking with a smile about how greedy her son was in that he always wanted more ice cream than he could possibly eat in one sitting.

Still, there was no place better in Alex's mind, than a hot summer spent in Harper's cold ice cream parlor with his mother; as they talked about movies they had seen and wanted to see. They naturally wouldn't tell his father about all these sweets or Alex's torn jeans or the fights with Keith Summers she knew he was getting into.

It had been a good memory of something nice and wonderful that was shared just between the two of them.

As the years went by though, those memories, this place, became slightly tainted. A visit to the happy, white and candy pink ice cream shop was marred because his mother started taking him whenever there'd been trouble at home the night before.

When his dad had come home too late, or had been drinking and been a little too loud and aggressive with her and Alex. Ice cream and some soft words were a way for Theresa Romero to gently apologize to her son for his father's bad behavior.

It wasn't his mother's place to apologize for him, but she did it anyway. Just as it wasn't Alex's place to apologize to his mother now for his father failing to come visit her at Pine View. Yet, it was the first thing he did when he saw her these days.

~ "So you were just waiting for me to come out of the art room?" Norma asked releasing a long breath.

Alex nodded but decided to tell the truth.

"Well, sort of. Coach wanted to talk to me today. Make sure I'd be on the team this year." He clarified pulling the car into Harper's parking lot. Harper's was usually always a little busy but Alex was surprised to see it nearly empty. Then again, it was early on a Saturday evening and the movies hadn't let out yet.

"Will you?" Norma asked.

"I'm not sure." Alex said distractedly. If he was being honest, he wasn't thinking too much about baseball just now. His mother's issues, his dad always angry about something. It was enough work just to keep his GPA up.

Norma had been a welcomed diversion from everything he'd been feeling at the end of last year and the total abandonment of his friends that summer. It was bad enough his mother had her problems, what made it worse was that it felt like he had no one to even talk to now.

If Rebecca had been a normal girlfriend, he could have confided his worries to her, but she'd wanted little to do with him outside of treating him like an accessory. A plaything to grow bored with and thrown away.

"I keep meaning to tell you." Norma said in a dead tone. Her face expressionless and her eyes lacking that shine he'd always looked for.

She stepped out of the car as soon as he pulled to a stop.

"What?" Alex asked meeting her quickly in front of Harpers. Her face looked washed out. Like she was exhausted and sad all at once. An expression he'd seen all too often in his mother.

Norma gave a conflicted shrug.

"I... It's nothing really. I met your dad the other day." She admitted sheepishly.

"What'd he do?" Alex demanded. The horrid old Sheriff of White Pine Bay wasn't above bullying anyone. Not even a teenage girl. If he found out Alex was dating Norma, or even liked her, he might make it his business to intimidate her.

"No, nothing like that." Norma said quickly. "Nick Ford's driver had dropped me off in front of the station. I felt safer. I didn't want some strange guy knowing where I lived."

"Smart." Alex nodded.

"Well your dad was there and he agreed." Norma went on quickly. A ghost of a smile flighting over her face but disappearing quickly. "Anyway, I... I just... met him is all."

"He wasn't mean to you?" Alex asked in slight surprise. Dominic Romero was rude and hateful to everyone.

"No. I told him I was baby sitting Blair for Nick Ford and he told me to always have the driver take me to the station. That if anyone gave me trouble, I should run inside and ask for him." She explained simply. "He wanted me to go home then and turn on a light so he could make sure I was okay."

Alex was slightly take aback. He wasn't used to his father being kind to anyone. Not like that. Not to someone who needed to be looked after.

"I just wanted you to know I had met him." She explained quickly.

"Okay." Alex nodded. He nodded to Harpers storefront. "Let's go inside." He said with a smile.

~ "This place was the first drug store in the village." Alex explained while Norma slowly picked over the monster of her coffee ice cream in a waffle cone. The rush of sugar, caffeine and Alex's company were exactly what she needed after the night and day she'd had. The nearly empty ice cream shop looked charmingly traditional with it's soda fountain bar and a cozy pink an white parlor.

"Back then, they didn't make much money doing prescriptions. So many home remedies." Alex went on. "So they started selling soda, ice cream and treats. Now, it's all they do."

"Wise choice." Norma nodded. She could feel herself relaxing and letting go.

Alex waited as Norma ate a good portion of her ice cream. She was going to be full in a second, but didn't want Alex to taunt her with an '_I told you so'_ after she'd ordered three scoops of coffee ice cream.

He smiled at her, willing her to say uncle but she scowled.

"I had a fight with my mom last night." She confessed at last.

"Oh." Alex said softly.

"She... wants us to move. Back to Florida." Norma told him taking a small bite.

Alex leaned back away from her. She could tell he wasn't expecting that.

Norma shrugged.

"My mom, she works at some bar." She explained quickly.

"The Dizzy Lumber Jack?" Alex asked. "It's the only bar in town."

Norma shrugged.

"She said there was some trouble, I'm not sure what happened. She wants to us leave." She said.

Alex nodded slowly. His face growing cold.

"Are you?" He asked. "Leaving?"

"I don't know. We argued about it. My family..." she explained slowly. "My family moves around a lot. I was hoping this time my mother and I would stay."

She was keeping her focus on her ice cream. She didn't want to look at Alex. Didn't want to see the disappointed look on his face.

"You should know, that... this isn't the real me. If you saw me back home in Florida, you wouldn't want to be with me, or have me around your friends. My family..." it was on the tip of her tongue to tell him everything that was wrong, but she couldn't do it. He couldn't understand. Couldn't see her in the run down trailer parks with the drunken men always hanging around outside so that she was afraid to be home alone after school. The roach infested apartments that smelled of trash and sour foods gone bad. Alex wasn't apart of that world. He couldn't understand.

"I just wanted so badly to start over here. To be someone else; someone good." She confessed sadly and refused to look at him. "You liked that girl I was pretending to be. Not the real me."

Alex was quite for a moment.

"I don't want you around my friends, because my friends are assholes, Norma." He said at last.

She looked up at him hopefully.

"Everyone's pretending to be something else in high school. Something different from their parents. No one wants to be like their family." He admitted. "You telling me you met my dad almost gave me a heart attack. I thought you'd never want to see me again because of how horrible he really is to people."

She knew she was giving him a perplexed look because Alex nodded.

"It's true." He laughed. "Everyone hates my dad. My mother hates him so much we had to have her committed to a private care facility because she wanted to kill herself this summer."

He looked away shamefully and Norma felt her heartbreak a little for him.

"I haven't told anyone that." He said softly. "Sorry."

Norma shook her head.

"It's hard isn't it?" She said. "Keeping these secrets."

"Sometimes." Alex agreed tonelessly. "Please don't say anything to anyone. About my mom. It's personal and... she's just not well."

"I won't." Norma nodded.

"You really think you'll be leaving?" he asked.

Norma shrugged. Her ice cream almost forgotten now as it slowly melted.

"I hope not. But I don't know what my mother will do." She admitted sadly.

She was thinking her own sad, miserable thoughts when she felt Alex lean in and kiss her swiftly.

Norma instantly pulled away. Her cheeks burning at the thought that others might have seen them kissing here.

"Alex!" She hissed brushing her lips to try and take away that knowing tingling sensation he always left behind when he kissed her.

"What?" He asked innocently. "I wanted to taste your ice cream."

"You could have had some here." She said showing him her half eaten cone. Her face flushing red.

"I didn't want that and I told you that was too much ice cream, Greedy." He said with a smile.

"I AM greedy." She agreed with a slight groan of defeat.

"Want to go to the movies?" He asked. "They have the late show horror fest on Saturday nights. Supposed to keep the kids out of trouble."

"Horror fest?" Norma sighed.

"I think it's a Werwolf movie. One of the old black and whites. Supposed to be for families to go together." Alex said tossing the rest of her ice cream in the trash.

"I should go home. My mother's probably furious with me." Norma sighed.

"So, what? Alex sighed defiantly. "She'll just be a little madder and call the Sheriff on us?"

"If I stay out too late, she might not let me go out with you tomorrow." Norma said wisely. "Let's not press our luck."

Alex nodded.

"Well, let me drive you home." He said. "It's getting dark out, I don't want any wolf-men grabbing you."

Norma finally smiled a real smile. She wanted to joke about how he was the only wolf- man she had to worry about, but thought better of it. He was already becoming a little too bold with his affections and who knows what he might do if she compared him to a wolf.

The idea made Norma giggle slightly. Too much sugar and caffeine for one night.

"Thank you." She said finally as they left the ice cream shop just as a group of rowdy teenager pulled in. The sun was starting to go down and Norma was glad she wouldn't be staying with the rambunctious crowd.

"For this." She nodded backwards. "I needed someone to listen to me tonight."

"You're welcome." He said. "If you still want to cancel tomorrow, I'll understand." He added.

Norma made a face and shook her head. She didn't want his friends to think she was a coward.

"Well, then I'll pick you up at noon." Alex promised.

Norma didn't want to clarify that if her mother was still in town, or if she would even allow Norma to leave. When she was very little, Fanny wasn't above locking Norma in the closet. But that had been forever ago.

Still, she wasn't looking forward to seeing her mother when she got home.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

~ Norma spotted her mother's car near the old newspaper building.

"My mom's home." She sighed uncomfortably. Alex drove a little slower. The sun hadn't set yet, there still seemed to be time.

"Maybe I should introduce myself." He offered.

"No." Norma almost shouted defensively. "No." She said in a calmer tone.

"Come on. Moms love me." Alex smiled slightly. He was trying to be charming but looked nervous.

Norma shook her head.

"Okay." He said. "You know I'll have to meet her... someday." He seemed slightly hopeful but Norma knew she'd never introduce Alex to her mother.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said hopefully and darted out of the car before he could say another word. It had pained her she hadn't given him the chance to kiss her or even say goodbye. What if her mother had finished packing and they would leave tonight?

Well, maybe it was better this way. No long, sappy goodbyes and promises of long love letters. It was better Alex should always remain a tender and shinning memory that could never tarnish. A memory of sweet stolen kisses that made her lips tingle, ice cream and driving in a rain storm.

~ Norma found Fanny was setting up an ugly, beige, boxy looking phone in the kitchen when she came home.

"We got a phone?" Norma asked nodding to her mother.

Fanny looked up from the faded instruction manual. The Calhouns never really had a phone before. Not when they lived so close to neighbors and convenience stores with pay phones they could use. It was always easier to give the number to the pay phone or use a neighbors as their home phone anyway and bill collectors couldn't call them this way.

"I friend at work gave it to me." Fanny said gloomily. I figured since my daughter is going to be out late, I'd better get a phone."

"So, we're staying?" Norma asked. She didn't want to sound hopeful. She dared not sound hopeful. It was never a good idea to give her mother anything she could take away.

"For now." Fanny said scowling at the instructions. The phone had to be at least a decade old and had a long twisted cord. Fanny picked up the receiver and looked annoyed.

"God! I went to the phone company and put down a deposit of of a hundred bucks and it's not even working! I'm gonna get my money back!" She looked ready to cry.

"It's probably just the phone." Norma said quickly. She was impressed her mother had gone to the trouble of setting up an account with the phone company. Things like that had always seemed a monumental effort for Fanny.

Norma took the heavy phone away from her mother who looked ready to pitch it to the wall.

"Where have you been all day anyway?" Fanny asked as Norma listened for a dial tone. She fiddled with the receiver cord, plugged it into the wall and heard it click. The dial tone humming true and Norma smiled at her mother for the first time.

"It's working." She said softly. "I was at the school."

"They don't have school on Saturday."

"I'm in theater." Norma told her easily. The sudden stability of getting a phone made all her worries feel a little less heavy. "We're getting ready for a play."

"You're in theater?" Fanny asked curiously her sad face alert with interest.

Norma nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled. "I needed a P. E. credit so they put me in a class for ball room dancing. It's a lot of fun."

Fanny smiled a little.

"Sounds fun." She said. "You should have tried to get into the art class. You were always so good at drawing. Remember how you did all those sketches?"

"Well, the art class was full." Norma sighed. "They have me taking a computer class to."

"That's good. Good for college." Fanny said eagerly and wrung her hands nervously.

Norma looked around the apartment. Fanny, in her usual fashion had made a mess. She'd fixed herself a lunch of foul smelling prepackaged food and left the wrappers out. She'd left her clothes on the floor and the mess had seemed to multiply in just a few hours that Norma had been gone.

"So, are we leaving, or what?" Norma asked dully.

"I don't know, Norma Louise." Fanny admitted sorrowfully. "I... I miss your dad. You know? He always knew what to do."

"Mom." Norma said carefully. "We need to do laundry. There's a laundromat less than a block away. We can do it all in less than a few hours. Just like we used to."

Fanny smiled and looked ready to cry.

"Yeah." She said hopefully. "Yeah, let's do laundry." She said pitifully.

~ The only good thing about a laundromat was the multitude of washers and dryers at your disposal. It meant you could do several loads at once and be done in less than a couple of hours. That is, of course if it wasn't busy, which it almost always was. Most weekends, Norma was lucky to even get a washer to herself with how pushy some of the women could be. In her mind, all she wanted, her greatest luxury, would always be her own washer and dryer.

Norma always hated coming to places like these. The overwhelming heat and humidity from the dryers pushing on you in an oppressive wave as soon as you entered was enough to knock the breath out of you. In Florida, it was even worse. The windows and doors would all be open, large fans blowing down over you while a variety of strange ethnic music was blaring from the speakers. Women shouting, sorting, folding and dirty, barefoot children running everywhere while men played cards in a covered breezeway just to escape the heat.

It was what Norma was expecting here in Oregon, but once again, things were different.

The place was warm, brightly lit, but nearly empty, with clean tiled walls and change machines that actually worked and laundry soap dispensers that were neatly full. Norma decided she would never come here alone though. Her mother looking washed out by the fluorescent lights with pitiful, sallow skin; but at least she was company.

It was lonely and noisy here, and Norma had a feeling that she might not be safe in this place where loud machines hid things and no one kept watch. Everyone was far too busy minding their own business.

In Florida, the laundromats were always open, and always occupied by scores of neighbors. Old women and new mothers washing clothes at all times of day and night. The walls bubbling from so much moisture in the air. Still, Norma had never felt unsafe there. Never felt someone could grab her and hurt her behind one of those machine and no one would know.

In Florida, there were too many people. Too many people fighting and yelling and pushing. So many in fact that Norma felt safe enough that no one would hurt her without at least a dozen or so wide hipped, large breasted women shouting about it.

It bothered Norma that there was no music here, no vibrant tropical plants growing unchecked inside and out. No one shouting in Spanish or children running about.

Just her and her mother and a few other women who kept well away from them.

As if reading her mind, Fanny nodded to the depressing atmosphere.

"We're a long way from home, huh?"

~ Fanny wasn't used to housework. Wasn't used to doing things like sorting clothes, changing them out into a dryer, setting a timer and then folding them. She seemed a little amazed at Norma's speed and agility when it came to folding her newly cleaned jeans and shirts. It had always been Fanny's way to not bother.

Clean clothes had never been high on Fanny's list of priorities. All through Norma's childhood, she and Caleb had spent entire summers in clothes caked in dirt and grime. Cleaning her children had never occurred to Fanny as something to be done. As apart of the bargain between mother and child. Norma knew as long as her mother's own immediate wants were fulfilled, she rarely cared about the needs of anyone else.

It was one of the many things Norma had to wonder about her mother but would never get an answer to. Hadn't she ever washed and folded clothes before? What had Fanny's life been like? Why was she so... distant from normal people?

"Where'd you get all these nice clothes?" Fanny asked eyeing the blue sweater Norma took the time to take out of the washer and set aside to air dry.

"They have a really nice resale shop nearby." Norma told her simply. Fanny looked as if she didn't believe her. Her bright blue eyes, Norma's own eye color, shifting back to the sweater.

"You dressing up nice for school now? You never dressed up for school before." She said sourly. "You and Caleb were always... shorts and shirts."

Norma nodded.

"It's going to be too cold to wear that here." She said dryly.

Fanny seemed slightly annoyed.

"You should have told me to get you new clothes. We could have gone to Walmart or... I don't know." She said.

"I can pick out my own clothes." Norma said. She didn't want to tell her mother that the girls here didn't wear clothes from Walmart. Not when just a few months ago, new clothes from a discount store would have made her so happy. Everything was different now.

"Yeah." Fanny said sadly. The older woman pouted, childlike. Her too thin frame leaning against a washer as she watcher her daughter fold the rest of her clean clothes. Fanny didn't offer to help. She only watched her as though hypnotized.

"There's a driver's ED class coming up soon." Norma said conversationally.

"I don't want you driving." Fanny said sourly.

"I'm sixteen." Norma said.

"I don't want you driving." Fanny said stubbornly. "You're too young to drive anywhere, anyway."

Norma was about to argue with her mother. To point out she wasn't too young to do all the housework, to buy her own clothes, get herself enrolled in school or to worry about where their next meal was going to come from. Not to mention all the stress Fanny was always putting on her with her erratic tantrums.

She just glared at her mother.

Fanny shook her head as if her mind was made up.

"Besides, you'll want to drive my car and I need my car. Want to run off with some boy. Get into trouble." You need to stay home, Norma Louise." Fanny said at last.

Norma knew that last sentence wasn't at all her mother speaking. It was Ray Calhoun voicing his age old hate speech about how their only daughter would run off with some boy and 'get into trouble'.

"Well, I'm going to at least to take the class." Norma said in a curt tone.

"You're still a minor." Fanny said. "You... you have to do what I say."

Her tone wavered as if she wasn't used to being in charge of anything. Which, Norma knew, she wasn't.

~ Norma decided that she would forge Fanny's signature on the driver's ED form. The school wouldn't know any better, no one would. She'd have Alex help her learn and there was nothing Fanny could do about it.

"Come on." Fanny said waving at Norma and snapping her fingers. "I'll have to be back at work soon. Finish up so I can leave."

Norma glared at her mother and finished neatly folding her own clothes; leaving Fanny's a mess that would be wrinkled.

"I may borrow that blue sweater tonight." Fanny said.

"No." Norma said hotly. "It's..." she'd first meat Alex in that sweater and didn't want her mother to spoil it. "It's still wet. You have your own clothes. That red top and those leather pants I saw yesterday."

"There's no reason we can't share clothes." Fanny said hurrying to keep pace with Norma as they walked back to the apartment. Norma carefully carrying her load and Fanny lazily hugging her basket on her hip. "Just like sisters."

Norma glance back at her mother in surprise. As if she hadn't just chided her like a parent a minute ago, now Fanny wanted to be her friend and borrow her clothes.

"You have your own clothes." Norma said again.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

~ Norma had expected it to rain that Sunday, but it was unnaturally warm and sunny. Almost like it had only teased at being fall the previous week. She quickly dressed and slipped on her well worn summer clothes. The glaring sun almost felt like home and she was comfortable in her old, well worn jean shorts and flip flops. Attire that would never do now that cold rain was always the norm.

Fanny had fallen asleep as soon as she came home past three in the morning. Nothing more was said between mother and daughter about plans to move back to Florida. No more boxes packed at least. Norma took it as a positive sign that a phone had been installed.

It was good that they had a phone. Normal people had a phone. She quickly scratched out their new phone number to give to Alex from all the paperwork Fanny had received after the hook up. Her heart beating happily at the idea he could call her now.

'_Caleb could call us to.'_ She thought suddenly. A cold clatter pounded in her chest at the idea of her brother invading their space with a simple phone call. An unwelcome presence after so long without him. He shouldn't be unwelcome. He was her brother after all. It was wrong to not want to hear from him. Surely he'd be one of the first people Fanny would want to contact now that they finally had a phone and a stable place to live.

Norma felt uneasy at the idea Caleb might know where they were. He might come here. Might show up at anytime and live here. She felt her body go cold, her fingers shake and her head hurt.

'_Don't think about that now_.' She ordered herself. Fanny wasn't good about maintaining contact with people and Caleb had sent them just a few half legible postcards from his boot camp when he signed up. Norma had no idea where he was now and she was sure Fanny was even more clueless. It was best to not worry about something until there was something to worry about.

~ Norma was used to the occasional beach trip and she had a small bag ready by the time Alex drove up. She wore her bathing suit under her clothes and packed a towel, sun block, cash and even had a change of clothes at the ready. Her experience in all day adventures on neglected Florida boardwalks had taught her to be prepared for anything.

"Not too late to change you mind." Alex said when Norma climbed into the passenger side. She noticed his eyes drifting to her legs that were on full display in her noticeably revealing shorts. She smiled softly to herself and let him look. She'd knew her legs looked good in these shorts. Knew they looked good by the way the faded and worn fabric fit just right and hung so precariously low on her hips. Knew that the frayed ends were just frayed enough to elicit Alex's stare to wander over to the small rips. Knew that her legs were shaved smooth, tone and tanned from the long summer before when she had to walk everywhere; giving her a very nice look indeed.

"I'm good." she sighed carelessly and pretended she didn't notice that his attention had been so diverted by her clothes.

Alex's gaze was ripped away from her legs draped lazily over one another and he appeared to be slightly embarrassed.

"I mean..." he said quickly. "It's a nice day. I know a place that's quieter. A place I like to go fishing."

"Let's go meet your friends." Norma reminded him confidently.

~ As expected, more than a dozen or so people that Alex had grown up with had spent the night out by the quarry. It was so hard to get to, so much of a trek, that it was hard for police to come and bum rush anyone out.

As a result, whenever the weather was good, the local kids would camp out here on the hard rocks and go swimming in the clear ice cold waters below. It was private and painfully isolated. Any accident that happened here, would stay here.

Alex had his misgivings about bringing Norma to this place and he already felt bad about allowing her to come. He should have taken her to his favorite fishing spot and enjoy a peaceful afternoon alone.

After all, those shorts she was wearing needed to be outlawed. It didn't help her t-shirt was so faded, shrunk and battered from so many washings that it had become nearly threadbare and he could clearly see the blue bathing suit under it. The very idea that he was seeing skin on her he'd never seen before made him breathe a little faster.

Instead, like an idiot, they hiked the mile up the hill to the quarry and already could hear Keith Summers screaming a drunken war cry.

"What was that?" Norma asked at the sound.

"Um... they've been here all night." Alex explained pulling Norma over a rough climb. Her foot ware not suitable for the rough terrain of sharp rocks. "Drinking. Swimming. Camping."

"Oh." She said and caught up to him quickly. Alex snuck a glimpse at her legs that showed no tan lines at all. The weathered denim shorts looked distressed enough to fall apart at any second. The idea making his heart race a little.

"If they get too rowdy, we're leaving." Alex said coolly.

"I lived in Florida, Alex." She told him with an eye roll. "I can handle drunks."

"Not like these." He warned and came into the clearing of the quarry. He could see Keith Summers and Jimmy Brennan taking turns on a rope swing to jump into the water. Keith Summers bathing suit was nothing more than embarrassingly threadbare underpants in which his already growing stomach was protruding at the young age of eighteen.

Summers had aged out of middle school last year and never went back. Relying on his dad's business of running a seedy motel to keep him in money and a place to stay. He still hung out with Jimmy Brennan and Alex though because they'd all grown up together. Even when Jimmy, Alex and Bob Paris had passed him by in middle school.

Norma, had seemingly caught Jimmy's eye and Alex had reflexively put himself between the two of them. Jimmy Brennan was tall, lean and dangerously muscular. He'd been in fights with his father several times that year and Alex was sure there'd come a day when Jimmy would win and his father wouldn't easily walk away. When there would be some kind of 'accident' at the house and the old man would end up in the morgue. Violence at the Brennan house was a given. It was natural for there to be punches thrown, voices raised and anger to boil. Alex wanted none of that directed at Norma.

"So you brought her." Jimmy nodded as Alex stood between Norma and Jimmy. His childhood friend looking Norma up and down and taking in her well shaped legs.

"Yeah." Alex nodded.

"Rebecca said you would." Jimmy shrugged and walked away. He watched Keith Summers stupidly test his ample weight on a the rope swing. The heavy young man seeming to ask a lot from the tree branch before swinging out with a loud holler, scream and then letting go with an obnoxious cannon ball that rudely splashed the other half dozen swimmers in the area.

"That's Keith Summers." Alex nodded to the belly floppier who was now trying to gracefully climb out of the water without his underwear sagging down to his knees. The sunburn was already spreading all over his shoulders and he looked half drunk.

"Wow." was all Norma said with an amused laugh.

"Yeah, he'll get himself loaded and then fall down drunk. Last summer he fell in a fire." Alex told her. "Every group has one." He shrugged. "Just stay away from. He get's so wasted he won't even notice you're here."

He grabbed ahold of Norma's hand and guided her to the small gathering.

"Let's just say our hellos and then we can leave." He said.

"Alex." She said stubbornly. "We should at least go swimming. That rope swing looked fun."

"It is fun." Came an amused voice behind them.

Alex and Norma seemed to turn in unison and saw Rebecca behind them.

She looked Norma up and down and seemed to critique her.

"Cute outfit." She said at last. "I think I saw Cindy Crawford in something like those shorts. I thought they were a bit white trash, but on you they work, Norma."

Alex caught Norma glance at him before she smiled at Rebecca.

"Thanks for inviting us." She said at last. "I haven't had much of a chance to swim. I used to swim a lot in Florida."

"Well, not like here." Rebecca scoffed with a toothy smile.

"Well, the ocean." Norma agreed with an equal grin. "This water is pretty tame.

"By all means." Rebecca said and waved her hand at the rope swing.

Alex caught Norma's eyes blaze slightly.

"Norma, the water here is pretty cold." He said hesitantly. "We shouldn't-"

"Here." She pushed her bag at him peeled off her shirt and her shorts slipped off her hips without her even unzipping them.

"All right, baby!" Came Keith Summers shout before he slipped on the rocks he'd been climbing back up.

"Norma." Alex said quickly plucking her clothes as soon as she'd discarded them. Her body was tone and stunning in the sunlight. Her arms and legs long as and graceful as any dancers.

"Norma!" He said again as she easily grasped ahold of the rope swing looking as if she'd done this a thousand times.

"Norma, the water's really cold and really deep. This isn't Florida. This water was snow a few hours ago."

"Alex, I've swam with bull sharks and jelly fish, I'm not afraid of a little cold water." Norma said stubbornly. She backed away and her slight weight didn't cause the tree to creek at all.

"Norma!" Alex said crossly before she swung out. Before he could stop her, she was in motion. Her swing high and arching further than any he'd seen before.

"Norma." He said under his breath as the other kids around them cheered.

"Let go!" Jimmy shouted.

"Let go!" Alex shouted to when he saw Norma had reached as far as she could and she could safely hit the water. Norma, graceful as ever, leg go of the rope and seemed suspended in mid air. Her body delicately flying upward in it's perfect momentum as the rope fell back.

Then her body, light and in perfect motion, fell back down slowly and slipped easily into the dark waters with hardly a ripple. The clear quarry water swallowing her whole and showing no sign at all of where she'd vanished to.

**Sorry I went so long without an update. Been very busy. Will update very soon**.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

~ When she was little, Caleb had taught Norma how to move with the waves.

"Don't fight the water. No one can fight the ocean." He'd told her. "See? You have to jump with the waves. If you try to push against the waves, you'll tire yourself out and drown."

The masses of people would crowed the beaches and roll with the waves as if it was some kid of ride. All of them screaming and shouting in fearful joy as the waves rolled in and out. Even little children were safe because they knew to relax their bodies and allow the waves to carry them up and down again.

Back home, in Florida, the waters was always as warm as the temperature outside. It never felt as cool as your own body heat and only refreshed you because it was wet. Even the ocean wasn't that cool because of the relentless sun and the ever oppressive humidity that rolled in day after day.

Norma always felt safe in the ocean, even though it was a vast, endless and hungry thing. In her mind, the ocean was warm and perfectly inviting.

Not like this, not like this cruel and icy abyss.

This water wasn't just cold, it was painful. She didn't even feel the cold at fist, she just felt the shock of it knock the breath out of her lungs. A sensation that was like being punched in the chest so hard, she couldn't remember to even breathe. She couldn't find her way up or remember to search for daylight.

It wasn't just cold, it was actual death coming for her. Like knives stabbing her over and over until she was numb and she could feel her body sinking. Her limbs useless in the darkness. Her chest hurting and her brain feeling tight as everything started to fall away.

'_Wait?'_ She thought sadly. '_Is this it? Am I dying? What do I do? How do I get out of this? Of all the stupid ways to die! I didn't want to die today!' _

She could feel it though. Feel it happening. Feel everything going numb and cold. Feel her body give up and not know what to do.

Her world was suddenly silent and still.

'_This is happening.'_ She thought. '_This is it._'

Then it happened.

She felt a pair of hands, several of them, strong and aggressive, pull her out of the darkness and out of the cold. Away from the stillness and the certainty of her death with such rudeness, in any other circumstance, she might have complained.

"Put her here." Said a cranky, voice who seemed annoyed. Norma could feel the mud and sharp rocks of the ground under her feet and legs.

"Get a blanket!" Came a shout. And she could feel the roughness of a cheap camping blanket around her that did nothing at all to chase away the cold. The cold was here to stay. It was inside her now; in her bones forever.

"Norma?" Came a concerned voice and she saw Alex's face swim into view. "Norma... hey."

She looked at him curiously for a moment. One part of her brain knowing who he was, and yet, another part of her brain not knowing him at all. As if she couldn't connect the two anymore.

She nodded.

"You're okay." He was saying. "Jimmy and I got you out. You're just in shock from the cold."

"We need to put her near the fire." Another voice was saying. "She still looks a little blue."

Norma cried out in shock when Alex hoisted her to her feet and lifted her in his arms.

"Stop!" She screamed in a near panic her and hiding her face in his shoulders. She somehow knew that the fire would be good and he was trying to help her, but she wanted to be left alone. Her body felt so brittle just now. As if it was made of glass.

"Build it up here." The tall, lean young man was saying. "Put her down, Alex."

"Thanks, Jimmy." Alex said setting Norma down who couldn't seem to stop crying. She could barely feel the fire's heat going off. Couldn't feel anything other than her skin stinging.

~ Maybe Alex had been wrong about Jimmy Brennan.

Since the end of middle school, he and Jimmy had drifted apart. They had shared a close friendship as children but, with all things, growing up, the social structures beyond middle school and other interests got in the way of childhood bonding.

They had become indifferent faces in the hallways and in the classrooms by the time they were in high school when just a few years before, they'd been inseparable camping and fishing friends.

Yet, when Norma hadn't resurfaced, it had been Jimmy who'd run down the pathway with Alex to pull her out. He'd always been a good swimmer and was used to the cold, unforgiving water. A thing that had taken Alex's breath away and made him cry out slightly when it his his chest.

Jimmy had been the first to grab her. Roughly pulling her out of the water. His massive hands looking strong enough to break Norma's thin arms before he allowed Alex to help him paddle her back to shore.

Norma had cried out when she reached the surface. Her entire body blue and almost dead looking. Her eyes closed and her skin just as cold as the water.

Jimmy had ordered a blanket for her as several members of the party, Rebecca and Keith included just stood there looking at them stupidly.

He'd stood away from Norma and let Alex look her over. Seeming to understand he wasn't wanted. Instead going to check on the fire and suggesting they stay close by it. Even as Alex hefted her slight body in her arms, she cried out in alarm. Her cold arms grasping tightly around his neck as though she might choke him.

No, maybe Alex had been wrong about Jimmy Brennan being just another sell out who only cared about himself.

"No everyone is here for you to play games with, Rebecca!" Jimmy snapped at her while Rebecca looked on in shock at Norma and Alex by the fire.

"I'm fine." Norma croaked weakly.

"You don't have to goat people on like that." Jimmy went on standing aggressively over her.

"I didn't make her jump." Rebecca said haughtily standing her ground. Her eyes narrowing. She glanced back at Norma and Alex by the fire and then walked away, several of her girlfriends walking away with her.

~ "I embarrassed you." Norma whispered when it seemed the tensions finally eased and she could feel the stinging in her hands go away. She now felt slightly too hot with the camp blanket on and her hair was starting to dry.

People were ignoring them, including Jimmy, but Alex had opened a loaf of bread and was doing a fine job of making toast for them over the open fire. He shook his head and smiled.

"You didn't embarrass me." He said. At that moment, Keith Summers swung dramatically over the waters, screamed a high pitched cry, didn't let go of the rope and crashed landed into the mud. Roars of laughter were heard all around as the other boys were telling him to pull his underwear up.

"I should have listened to you." Norma admitted sadly. Alex nodded.

"Next time we'll just go fishing. Just you and me. You'll stay out of the water." He told her firmly handing over the now toasted bread. She nibbled on the toast that was slightly too hot. It felt good and filling. That comforting feeling of being fed and taken care of by someone.

"Thank you." She said softly. "For pulling me out. I was... being stupid today."

"No one will remember it Monday." Alex promised her. "Not with how Keith Summers is acting." he nodded to a couple making out heavily by a tent. "Or with how they're acting."

Norma could feel herself blush at the couple. The young man's hands were all over the girl's body and they seemed eager to push into one another. Norma could feel her body spike with interest and embarrassment but she looked away. The other kids were swimming, yelling or swinging off the rope swing. All of them ignoring Alex and Norma and it was nice to have a moment where she felt they were alone.

The quarry was very isolated and the sounds of everyone's laughter and shouting echoed all around them, yet, she still felt like they were all alone in the world just now.

"Maybe next week, if it's not raining, we can go fishing." Norma admitted. "You said you had a nice place."

"I do." Alex nodded. He handed her another hot piece of toast. "It's a bit of a hike, but it's got a nice view and you'd have a had time getting into trouble. Although I'm sure you'd find a way." He said gently.

Norma felt herself smile at the challenge.

~ Rebeca watched how cozy Alex and the new girl were getting. This Norma Calhoun wasn't even pretty. She dressed as though she just rolled out of the trailer park. Why was Alex trying so hard to make her jealous? And with someone like her? Someone who's clothes were so... sloppy and cheap?

Rebecca rolled her eyes. Her summer in New York had spoiled her forever for everyday clothing. She'd wanted so much the designer labels she'd seen there. She'd become snobbish about brands, shoes and wearing only monotone colors. To come back here, where people still dressed like lumberjacks was an insult. Then, to find her boyfriend was making heart eyes at some new girl in frumpy, ill fitting sweaters, was just too much.

Alex hadn't even bothered to call her all summer. He was the worst kind of boyfriend. He wasn't even that good sexually, but he was good looking enough and popular enough that Rebecca wasn't ready to give him up.

She'd never experienced real jealousy in her life until she lived in New York and saw women who dressed so well and lived in nice apartments. Women who always had someplace to be and never any time for anyone. Exactly the kind of woman Rebecca wanted to be. Now, she was experiencing real jealousy. A thing that festered inside her when she saw Alex with Norma. A thing that had claws scraping at her insides when she saw him rest his arm around her shoulder and her just lean into him as though she'd done such a thing forever. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. He was toasting bread for her. Something he'd never done for Rebecca in all the time he'd been with her.

"My, my." Bob Paris cooed smoothly behind her. "Looks like the queen bee has been replaced."

"Go away." Rebecca said harshly.

"Never thought Alex would go for such a basic model myself. Still, girl like that doesn't require as much maintenance as you. Maybe that's why." Bob went on savagely.

"What part of 'go away' don't you understand?" Rebeccas said not taking her eyes off of Alex and Norma.

"You act like I'm the enemy, but I come as a friend." Bob said in a snake like tone. "Remember how I brought those party favors last light? The ones that helped loosen up Jenny White?"

Rebecca turned to Bob with sudden interest.

"You have anymore left? Thought you used them all on Keith." She nodded to Keith Summers who was now running naked around the bottom of the quarry proclaiming himself king. Everyone was laughing at him and commenting how cold the water must be.

"I have just enough left to really make 'Trailer Trash Tammy' over there show her true nature. Enough to make Alex break up with her." Bob said slyly.

"Well, I'm not going to stop you." Rebecca told him fishing a beer from the cooler and handing it to him.


	22. Chapter 22

22.

~ Alex was immediately suspicious when Bob Paris made his introductions.

"I don't believe we've met yet." He said when he made formal little bow before Norma and handed her and Alex each a beer that was already opened.

Alex glared at Bob wondering what the punchline was going to be. He was never nice to anyone without a reason.

"Oh." Norma faltered at Bob Paris' invasion. She looked at Alex to see how to act and what to do. They'd been having a nice time until he showed up.

"Norma this is Bob Paris, an old classmate of mine. Bob, this is Norma Calhoun." Alex said sourly. He sat the beer Bob gave him down and wanted to tell Norma no to drink it. It wasn't above Bob Paris to spit in drinks or do worse.

"Nice to meet you." Norma said pleasantly. Her body language clearly shielding herself from her and Bob. Her arms firmly over her chest, her knees locked together. She obviously trusted him as much as Alex did.

"I hear you're from Florida." Bob said nodding to the beer he handed her. "Drink up. Got that special for you."

Alex was about to argue, but Norma took a polite sip.

"Yes." She nodded. "Florida."

"Disney World?" Bob asked. Norma shook her head.

"No." She said and didn't elaborate. Her eyes looking away from him and she took another polite sip before Alex took her beer away.

"Norma's only sixteen, if my dad found out she was drinking, I'd be grounded for life." Alex said with a smile that he hoped looked easy and genuine.

Norma looked at him hopefully.

"Oh, yeah. His old man is a real ball buster." Bob grinned at Norma who leaned away from him and towards Alex. "It's a wonder Alex here gets out at all."

"Yeah." Norma smiled half heartedly and looked at the fire.

~ It seemed like Bob wanted to outstay his welcome as he sat and made uncomfortable small talk with Alex and Norma. Norma thought he was nice looking now, but his facial features promised to make him an ugly man one day. Bob Paris had a weak jaw and cheek bones and his eyes seemed unnaturally large.

As Bob kept talking about his childhood with Alex, Norma could swear his eyes WERE getting larger.

'_He needs to do something with those eyes!'_ She thought in a mild panic. '_What if they pop and get all over us. Gross!' _

"Okay, just stop your eyes from getting so big." Norma said out loud.

Alex turned to Norma and then to Bob Paris. He saw the bemused little look on his face. As if he'd won some kind of argument.

"Norma?" Alex asked in alarm. "What are you talking about?"

Norma shook her head and he could see she was sweating. Her eyes were closed and she was humming to herself.

"Bob what did you do?" Alex stood up and grabbed Bob's arm when his former friend tried to get up to leave.

Bob didn't seem at all worried. He only gave him a cocky laugh.

"I told you I brought some stuff to help the girls relax. Should help you get to third base at least." Bob wasn't phased when Alex pushed him to the ground. He only laughed it off.

"Come on, Alex!" Bob chortled. "Even YOU can score with a girl like that." He said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Alex?" Norma said weakly.

"Norma, it's okay." Alex said returning to her. She looked like she was dizzy and about to tip over into the fire. He quickly pulled her up to her feet and grabbed her swimming bag. Thankful she'd already redressed and didn't have to walk out in just her bathing suit.

"Alright, Romero's taking the new girl home!" Bob shouted in victory as Norma stumbled in Alex's arms and almost fell. A war cry from the other boys went up through the quarry and a riot of laughter rang out. Alex could feel his face burn with shame and Norma's body stumble slightly as he quickly walked her down the rocky path back to the car.

~ It was some kind of miracle that they made it to the car at all. Norma looked as though she would pass out at any second. Her eyes fluttering half closed most of the time.

"Norma?" Alex said once he had her safely seated in the passenger side.

"Everything's dancing." Norma said with a sigh. "The trees move too much."

She sat up finally and looked at him. The pupils of her eyes were dilated to an unnatural size.

"Who are you?" She asked. Her forehead crinkling slightly and Alex knew exactly what Bob Paris had in mind when he brought whatever this drug was. He wanted his female victims, calm, subservient and without any memory at all of what was happening to them.

"I'm your friend. I'm going to take you home so you can sleep this off." Alex said. As soon as he was behind the wheel he knew that wasn't possible. What if her mother was home? She was already threatening to move away, and her daughter coming home stoned would be the last straw. Norma might even be bad enough to go to the emergency room. No, that wasn't an option either. His dad would hear about it and that would be the end of Alex's social life for good. Plus Norma would move away to.

"I'm taking you... to... my house. You're going to take a nap." Alex said thinking quickly. His dad was working today, he was always working, and the house would be empty.

"Okay." Norma said and slumped in her seat. She was almost ready to fall asleep but kept complaining about the car moving backwards when it was moving forwards and that they were traveling on water and were going to drown.

~ The house Alex lived in with his dad, wasn't much to look at. It was off a forgotten road and they didn't even receive their mail there. Added to that, the local plant life had done an excellent job of reclaiming the exterior of the house so that, if you were driving by, you'd never know there was a house there at all. That, was exactly how Dominic Romero liked it. The local Sheriff had plenty of enemies and his battered old rental property on the outskirts of town was perfect for him and his son to live after his wife was shut away in Pine View.

Alex didn't even tell anyone they had moved because the house was so run down. He'd never thought to invite anyone over but, given Norma's current condition, he didn't have a choice but to bring her over now.

If he'd have known he was going to have her here today, he would have tried to tidy up. Washed the cereal bowls in the sink. Closed up and cleaned away his dad's liquor cabinet. At least put away the dirty laundry. Instead, it was embarrassing that Norma had to see how two horrible bachelors really lived.

"Okay, it's going to be okay." He said helping her to lay down on the couch.

"Everything feels weird." she said pitifully.

"Yeah, you said that all the way over here." Alex sighed. "I think Bob Paris slipped you acid in that beer. We'll just have to wait it out. Just try and relax."

"I never went to Disney World." Norma complained loudly. Her sweet face turning into a child like scowl that was very endearing. For a moment. Alex could picture what she looked like as a cranky five year old.

"I never went to Disney World either, Norma." He said gently and got a clean wash rag from the bathroom. He ran a cold tap to dampen in and started to wash away the sweat from her forehead.

"When's Caleb coming back?" She panted slightly. Her face flushed as though with fever.

"Caleb?" Alex asked.

Norma nodded.

"He left for the Army. I... I don't know where he is. I miss him. All the time now. I wish he was here." She said as tears brimmed in her eyes.

Who was Caleb? She'd never mentioned an old boyfriend before. One that had left her and joined the Army. One that she was missing right now.

"I... I don't know." Alex said with a soft tone. Norma was crying now. Her face crinkling as though she was truly sad.

"I'm scared all the time. All the time now." She whispered.

"Don't be scared." He told her. "Nothing to be scared of."

He saw with alarm and ever growing fascination as her hands moved between her legs.

"Norma." He whispered afraid to break the spell as she started to rock on her own hands. Her face relaxing slightly. He could feel his own breathing pick up and the blood rush downward in ever increasing excitement. She'd changed back into those denim shorts that left nothing at all to the imagination. Their faded and frayed exterior hugged her hips gently enough to fall right off. Not to mention her T-shirt was threadbare enough to see the sharp blue of her bathing suit.

Norma suddenly let out a loud gasp as her hips started to move and keep a pace that made Alex's own breathing come hard and fast.

He saw her slender hand slip into her shorts and aggressively move under her bathing suit. Her eyes fluttering helplessly and Alex thought wildly that he shouldn't be here. That he should look away. That she wasn't in her right mind and she would be mad at him for watching her do this. But her other hand was grasping firmly onto his shirt and she was panting and moaning as if only for him. Her hips moving and he couldn't look away from the way she worked her hand with such raw abandonment. As though she meant to hurt herself if she didn't stop. Her hips seeming to try and move away from the hand that was tormenting her own body.

She was crying out now and Alex was kissing her. Her tears were on his cheek and he could smell that smell of her body. A salty sweetness that was emanating from her body that he'd never thought smelled good before. It hadn't with Rebecca and Norma was pushing his hands between her legs. Her secret place wet and warm.

Alex broke away from her kiss that was becoming too much. His lips too insistent, her her body too aggressive and not at all like the girl he'd come to know.

"No." he told her and forced her hands to primly lay on her stomach. Her hips wiggling back and forth rebelliously as she gazed at him in defiance.

"Do you know who I am? What my name is?" He asked. His breathing coming out ragged now. She looked back at him with, wide innocent eyes. Clearly confused and not understanding.

"Okay..." he panted slightly. His head spinning from her kiss that wanted so much more from him. His body angry at him for stopping and a painful mounting pressure was making itself known. "Okay... you need to rest." He decided. His thoughts were muddled. He only knew it would be wrong to take advantage of her like this. Even though she looked beautiful and he wanted her, he didn't want it to be like this.

He could never live with himself if he was like Bob Paris.

She was looking up at him. Her eyes sparking bright and curious as to why he wasn't kissing her. Her hips still moving and her legs wanting to move just to invite him in. Alex made a point not to look beyond her face.

"Norma, go... go to sleep." He ordered gently.

"Will you stay here?" She asked sweetly.

He nodded.

She smiled but didn't close her eyes. Her gaze seeming to hold him in for longer than normal. Her pupils still large and her breathing still deep but she was calmer now.

"Just go to sleep." He begged hopping this ache for her would go away soon. He didn't want to prove Bob Paris right.

She obliged by shutting her eyes and relaxing a little. Her body softening and breathing slower. Alex settled into the recliner next to her and let out a sigh of relief. He was exhausted but he couldn't fall asleep himself. What if she woke up and wandered away in this condition? He could still feel that annoying hardness pressing painfully against him and tried to will it away.

"Just... just go to sleep." He whispered again.


	23. Chapter 23

23.

~ Alex found himself fishing off the steep edge of Big Wolf Ridge. A place that overlooked a vast ocean of green wilderness that would hopefully never be polluted by the had of man. He could imagine this was the same view that greeted the first settlers here in the county. The men who camped here and decided there was enough fresh water, game and land to finally stop traveling. That they could build small homes in the village twenty miles away and live a peaceful and undisturbed existence from cradle to grave if they wished.

Alex had always liked that about White Pine Bay. How it was always so frozen in time. How, you could only tell what year it was by the newest car or technology. Almost nothing else changed. He could feel an unpleasant current shift inside him. Almost nothing here changed, but a change was coming. It wasn't a good change either.

He looked over the unforgiving edge of Big Wolf Ridge. It was a great place for fishing. He was always lucky here, but one misguided step and he would fall to his death. The crushing rocks below gave Alex an uneasy sense of vertigo along with the swiftly carrying stream.

He moved away from the edge and decided to draw in his line. It wouldn't do to think about falling down there. He used to think about it, before. Before he met Norma and everything changed.

He glanced further down the rocky bluff where the heavy stream had broken off and become nothing more than a shallow water that invited gentle river creatures and one curious blonde girl.

"I thought you promised to stay out of trouble." Alex said lazily drawing his line in and pretending to not notice or care that Norma had wadded ankle deep into the chilly water.

"It's like you said." Norma called back. She was staring intently at the all the tiny fish who'd survived the heavy waters and come to rest in the shallows. "It's hard to get into trouble here."

Alex suppressed an amused smile. He glanced back at her studying the variety of of nature. She looked at home here. Comfortable at last now that summer had arrived and she'd survived the harsh winter. The sun lit up her hair like fire and she'd once more broken out the shorts he always liked on her. Her slender legs looking too pale from the months indoors with no sunlight. She still was trying desperately to catch another cold though. Wading in the cold waters with nothing but shorts and one of his old flannels on. He wondered helplessly if she was wearing anything on under it and decided to pack up his gear and step off of the ridge for the day. The sun was setting and although it was summer, the evening would get cold.

"I'm building a fire." He told Norma casually marching back to the tent. He was a little disappointed that he didn't catch anything. Spring would have been a better time. Perhaps the heat was getting to be too much just now.

"Okay." Norma said distractedly leaning down and trying to catch the odd small marine life with her hands.

It was nothing at all to build a fire on the rocky bluff. Alex had done it a thousand times while camping and in no time at all he had a comfortable blaze going and even some dinner from the cooler ready for them.

'_Thank God I'm not a real pioneer._' He thought gladly. Happy his mother had packed them sandwiched and cold cuts. '_I'd hate to have to kill and skin a deer on date night.'_

He looked up to see Norma had finished splashing around in the small stream. Her bright eyes alight now that real food was at the ready.

"Finished playing?" He teased gently and handed her a sandwich. She smiled happily and kissed his cheek.

"Catch anything?" She asked.

"I think it's too late in the season." Alex grumbled. "Should have skipped school and come in the spring."

"All those afternoons you wasted playing ball." she reminded him tartly.

"Don't remind me." He sighed and felt her lean on his shoulder. "No, that was for dad, not me."

"He was proud of you." Norma told him. "He bragged about you to everyone at the last game."

Alex was quite for a moment as they watched the sunset and finished eating. The fire was burning low and wouldn't need much tending.

"Did you want to go home tonight?" He whispered as soon as the shadows crept in. He knew the streetlights would be on in the village by now. Summer days were already very long and it was very late indeed.

"I don't have to." Norma said slowly. Her gaze fixated only on the point where the sun had vanished.

Alex felt his breathing pick up. It was time. It was what they had talked about. The carefully planned moment where they knew they would be alone together. He'd made a camp sight, built a tent for them, prepared a nice day out for them. They were finally going to spend the night together. After being '_A couple_' all school year, it was finally here. It was going to happen exactly like it was meant to. Naturally and not rushed.

He turned to Norma and nodded to the tent behind them.

"We should go inside." He said feeling slightly awkward. "Be-before- it's getting cold out." He didn't want her to know he felt nervous. This wasn't his first time after all. Not if he counted Rebecca. But still Rebecca had felt more like an assault. More like his body had simply reacted to her and he didn't have a choice. With Norma, it was like he had a healthy appetite for her. Like he'd gone all day without eating, maybe even done a heavy workout in cold weather and now his reward was a wonderful meal that would satisfy him.

He couldn't tell Norma about that comparison. She would give him that sarcastic look she was so fond of. The one where she must think he was crazy. But it was honestly how he felt about their sex life. He didn't want to rush things with her. He wanted to enjoy the journey with her. Wanted her to WANT to be there with him.

She smiled her soft little smile at him. Amused as always when he was nervous around her. When he was so aroused he started to stutter and she knew she was the cause.

"Okay." She said pleasantly.

It had to be one of the few times in their relationship she hand't argued with him. She simply turned around and went into the tent. Her slender form vanishing under the dark blue tarp.

Alex took a deep breath and took his time about putting out the fire. He knocked down the wood, reduced it to embers and topped it with dirt. He could feel the cold quickly close in on him without it now and wanted to hurry into the tent where he knew she was. Her body ready for him at last.

She was still dressed. Her bare feet rebelliously sticking out of the sleeping bag as he closed the tent flap and pulled off his shoes.

"Arn't you cold." He scolded and she giggled as he leaned into kiss her.

Her hair hung in neglected waves now that she refused to cut it. The summer sunshine already streaking it a lighter tone and he couldn't resist pulling at it like corn silk. She seemed to melt at his touch, moving down under him at his simple commands. Her body becoming limber and supple as he moved over her.

Alex could feel himself grow painfully excited. His body flooding with heat now that made his clothing uncomfortable. His now heavy flannel cause for annoyance and his jeans increasingly uncomfortable.

What was he thinking with this small tent? He could barely maneuver here. He couldn't shake off his shirt that seemed to have trapped him with the arms and his pants wouldn't even let him escape. Norma was giggling at him as she tried to help. Her body more agile than his and she helped him finally pull off his shirt so his upper body could at last be free to experience her.

A slight rush of embarrassment rushed over him.

"Sorry about that." He said vowing to burn that shirt when he got home. Norma only smiled as she leaned over him. Her delicate fingers working the buttons of her own flannel shirt. Her hair had fallen in her face making her look delightfully sexual. Like a girl from a pin up magazine. So much so Alex reached out to touch her face just to make sure she was real.

She glanced up at him, not even aware of what she was doing to him. Her hips already riding his lap. His pants imprisoning his member so that he could only feel the discomfort and wonderful joy she was giving him.

Alex let out a moan as the pure white of her belly and chest was reveled. Her breasts aching to be released.

"Alex?" she said.

"What?" He panted now. His member hard against her and wanting her so badly he could hardly stop himself.

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" She asked.

"WHAT?" He panted. The absurdity of the question made his mind race. They'd spent all school year together and had hardly gone any further than this. He'd always respected her limits.

"What? No, No we're not going too fast. NO!" He pleaded.

"Because I think we're going to fast." She said buttoning her shirt with unusual swiftness. She easily moved her body off him and slipped away from him.

"Norma!" He cried at the state she'd left him in. His entire body hurting now that she'd abandoned him so debilitated.

She escaped the tent and he moved to follow her only to find himself in the school hallway. His clothing gone and everyone laughing at him.

"Wait." He said trying to reason what had happened. How had things gone so wrong? This wasn't apart of the plan. The tent didn't lead to the school and school was out for summer. He wouldn't go to school naked anyway. Oh this was just a disaster.

Wait. He had to be dreaming and he could feel the school hallway melt away and the reality of his living room settle in.

~ "Alex?" Came a harsh voice from the kitchen.

Alex opened his eyes to see Norma, his Norma, the real Norma, glaring angrily at him. She looked tired and slightly confused.

"Where are we?" She demanded and drank heavily from one of his dad's surplus's stocks of Dr. Pepper. She finished that one and opened another before Alex could stop her. Clearly whatever Bob Paris had given her made her thirsty.

"You're... we're at my house." Alex said taking his time to sit up. His body still thinking about his dream of Norma in the tent.

"What happened?" Norma demanded coldly.

Alex sighed.

"One of the guys at the quarry... umm... he slipped you... something that made you a little tipsy." Alex admitted. He glanced outside and saw it was already getting dark. In the fall it got dark so quickly.

"You weren't feeling well, so I took you to my house." He added.

"I don't remember any of that." Norma said in an accusation. "I woke up on the couch."

"I know." Alex nodded. "I-"

"Take me home." She ordered.

"Norma-"

"Take me home. Right now." She said coldly.


	24. Chapter 24

24.

~ It has started to rain again when Alex reached the outskirts of the town. A warm rain that felt like Summers thick oppressive heat and fogged up the windows of his battered car.

Norma shifted slightly when he reached to turn on the air conditioner. Her natural instincts since she woke up telling her to be afraid of him and every other thing that moved around her.

"Sorry." Alex muttered and turned the air on high so that the foggy windows would clear up.

Norma looked away uncomfortably and tried not to feel sick again. She'd woken up in a strange place with the sudden urge to vomit. A thing she had done with humiliating swiftness and was only thankful she'd found the bathroom in time. Her entire world felt like she'd just gotten off of some strange ride. Like her body had been thrown around and her brain was still sloshing around inside her skull.

She'd helped herself to the drinks she'd found in the fridge. She was desperately thirsty and had downed three cans before she'd even noticed Alex was in the room with her. He was sleeping peacefully, not even snoring, in the lazy boy recliner next to the couch she'd woken up on. She hadn't even seen him there before, her need to throw up was so urgent.

A dark, twisted suspicion grew inside her. It felt like insects gnawing at her insides. Their hard little bodies swarming, feeding and breeding inside her. Enough to make her sick again.

What had happened to her? She couldn't remember anything. Wait... no, she was at the quarry. She remembered the water being cold. Alex and toasting bread on the fire. His arm around her. What had happened after that? She couldn't remember. It all felt like a blur.

The place between her legs felt raw and uncomfortable. She ran a hand carefully down her shorts and there wasn't any pain. It only felt... not normal. She wasn't sure why.

Alex snorted awake. Calling for someone to come back to him. He looked around the living room with blurry eyes and saw Norma glaring back at him.

~ "Comfortable?" Alex asked breaking her from her thoughts. Her attempts to put together what had happened. She held her bag close to her chest and knew she looked anything but comfortable. She could feel the tension in the air. The unanswered question fall between them, the fact Norma refused to look at him, the way she hugged her bag close to her chest.

"Look, Bob Paris..." Alex started to say and seemed to lose momentum.

"Bob Paris what?" Norma asked hotly. Her anger returning now that she felt wholly wronged. Normally it was an anger that was solely aimed at her mother but since she'd met Alex, she hadn't felt that anger rise up. She'd always felt so calm around him. His presence seeming to relax her and make her not so worried and resentful.

"He slipped you something at the quarry." Alex said swerving slightly to avoid a pothole now that they were reaching downtown. "You started feeling a little weird and so I took you to my house to sleep it off."

"Than what happened?" Norma demanded.

"Nothing happened." Alex said quickly. "You... you fell asleep on the couch and... then you woke up."

Norma was silent. She didn't believe him. His answer was too quick, too simple.

She stared at way the rain was cleansing the streets and held back a sob.

"I'm sorry." Alex said at last. "I knew going to the quarry was a bad idea. They act like... they're just a bunch of assholes. Always have been."

"Oh." Norma said noncommittally.

"Norma." Alex sighed. "You have to trust me. I saw you weren't feeling well and I took you home. That was it."

"Okay." Norma said in a dull tone. She leaned over to open her door and Alex stopped her.

"You believe me?" He asked. His expression serious and seemingly hurt that she'd even question this story.

"Why wouldn't I believe you?" She asked simply and opened her door to let herself out. She quickly scampered out of his car, making sure not to step in the now water filled gutters. Her head not feeling so foggy now and her movements coming swift and graceful once more.

~ With a feeling of relief she locked the door to the apartment and felt an overpowering wave of sadness wash over her. She knew she was alone, Fanny's usual mess of fast food debris and dirtiness was evident. Norma didn't care. As long as it was away from her, she didn't care anymore.

Norma peeled off her top as she marched into the bathroom and took a scalding hot shower. Her skin feeling good after the blistering hot water on her face. She wrapped one of her unused beach towels around her and went to her makeshift bedroom. Not surprised at all to find that her things had been disturbed. Fanny had obviously been through her new, clean school clothes and decided to help herself. Norma noticing with a flare of anger that the baby blue sweater was gone. The very same sweater Fanny had coveted the night before at the laundromat and Norma had refused because it was what she'd met Alex in.

Norma carefully folded her remaining clothes back in place and slid them under her bed. Maybe it was time to invest in a good footlocker like she and Caleb had talked about. Keep Fanny out of her clothing and other stuff.

Norma noticed Fanny snooping and theft hadn't been just for something to wear. She'd been in Norma's books and old scrapbooks to. It didn't take Norma long to guess that she'd been looking for the money that Norma was hiding.

She shook her head and ran a hand deep under the dresser. Fanny wasn't the type to do that much work when it came to looking for something. She might pull up the corner of a mattress, snoop in boxes under a bed, but she wouldn't get on her hands and knees and poke around the dark underside of a dresser.

Norma breathed a sigh of relief when she felt the thick paper envelope still tightly taped to the back wall. No, her money was safe. It was annoying that Fanny had helped herself to her clothes. As though they were trendy sisters who were close in age and not mother and daughter. Fanny hadn't even bothered to put back all the things she'd drug out while searching and stealing.

Norma pulled free her old scrap books and sketch pads. Her old water color sets she used to spend hours on last year before Caleb left. She was actually getting good at painting before her brother abandoned them and she lost interest in doing anything.

Now her old sketch pads and artwork seemed like they belonged to someone else. To a much younger person who was happier.

She'd painted what she saw everyday. Made those ordinary things beautiful and almost sacred looking. Not the common and dirty things they actually were.

She looked over the vivid greens of the plants that ravaged their neighborhoods back in Florida. The way they curved and grew over and around chain linked fences. At the colorful old trailer homes that had once been painted pink, blue and yellow but all the time in the Florida sun had bleached them out. At much loved and patronized hotdog stands were the teenagers had flocked for generations after a day at the beach. At the old van Caleb called 'Millie' and had belonged to the family since they were kids. Caleb had wanted Norma to paint a nice picture of stupid 'Millie' for him. He loved that beat up old van more than anything.

To Norma, it had been a hated part of her childhood. A time when the family was so destitute they had to live in it and stay at barely habitable camp grounds. The two kids feeling guilty every time they cried for food and were scolded by their parents.

Those were bad memories for Norma but Caleb seemed to like them. He saw their confinement in Millie on rainy days as family time. Time when they were all snuggled together until their father got fed up with them and abandoned the van to walk in the rain to the liquor store. Anything was better than hearing the kids crying when they saw a McDonalds that they knew they weren't getting. Caleb never seemed to complain or saw the disfunction of a family living in a van. He only saw the upside of it. The part where they were unattached and free to go anywhere. That they didn't have to go to school or worry about the electricity being shut off or rent not being paid. He loved living in the old van and wanted to keep it running.

Norma hadn't finished her water color of 'Millie' before Caleb left. His disappearance was so sudden it still shocked her how he was there one second and gone the next. Almost as if he'd died.

She carefully placed the unfinished work in her sketchbook and continued to leaf through her other art works. Her mind comforted now on what she could do if she just reminded herself to practice and work at it. Even her water color kit wasn't the cheap kind you'd find at the dolor store. Caleb had given it to her for a birthday present last year from a real art store. They were lush and expensive looking when she'd opened them. The colors bleeding easily and richly from the brush as though she'd willed them. Suddenly all she wanted to do was capture everything in her line of sight. The rich pinks of the flowers that grew around their neighbors yard. The horrifying sky just before a large storm. Even the way the normal and every day children in their dirty clothes and shoeless feet were fascinating subjects to Norma and her art.

She felt a gut wrenching sense of homesickness take over. The colors in her sketch pad weren't here in White Pine Bay. There were no bashful pinks, no whimsical orange and certainly no cheerful yellows. Everything was green, blue, gray and black. Colors of sadness and loss.

It came over her with a harshness, that she didn't want to be here anymore. She wanted to go home and have everything, good and bad, like it was before.

Norma looked up when she realized the rain had stopped. She was still wrapped in her towel and quickly changed for bed. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all to move back to Florida. She missed her old school where she could be a faceless nobody in a sea of other faces. Forever lost and not missed or cared about. Maybe she could go to a trade school like one of her neighbors did. Beautician school and cut hair or do nails. A good job for a woman and they were always hiring back in Florida. Maybe Fanny was still anxious to leave and this time, Norma wouldn't fight it.

If that day at the quarry proved anything, it was that Norma didn't belong here in White Pine Bay.


	25. Chapter 25

25.

~ Norma never came down to meet Alex the next morning and he was almost late for school, barely arriving in time for early bell. He looked in vain for the cheerful colors she liked to wear in the shifting sea of black and other somber tones all the students wore, but she seemed to have vanished.

"Hey, Alex. Have fun last night?" Came a cunning and manipulative voice from the juniors hallway. Alex had no trouble recognizing Bob Paris mocking him with his ever ready smirk and know-it-all eye roll.

"What did you give her?" Alex said in a cold, hushed voice that made Bob's friends slink away. Alex had gained more muscle mass on Bob, or any other Junior, that summer from weights and doing chores for his dad. His heavy clothes hid it, but everyone could tell Alex Romero had a grown man's body where Bob Paris barely looked like he was out of puberty.

Bob stepped away and ran against the lockers.

"I told you. It was just something to relax the girls." He babbled and raised his hands as if he knew Alex wouldn't hit him.

"Norma didn't even recognize me. She was really sick." Alex told him.

"You're gonna tell your dad, Alex?" Bob Paris asked in a mocking tone. That smug little look was back on his face. Alex leaned away.

Bob Paris saw he had won.

"You gonna play snitch to the sheriff? Be the rat everyone already thinks you are?" Bob asked. Alex could feel the group of students crowding around them to witness the exchange. Second bell, the warning bell went off.

"No." Alex said. He knew better than to say anything to Sheriff Dominic Romero. To turn and snitch was something a person in this town could never recover from. Alex might as well wear a massive 'kick me' sign if he did that. Instead Alex leaned forward and whispered.

"No, but one day soon I'm going to beat the shit out of you and I'm going to enjoy it."

Bob Paris leaned away. He didn't look afraid at all of what Alex had just said. Maybe he felt his money, his privilege or just the fact no one had ever beaten him up before made him invulnerable to such a threat.

"Sure you will, big guy." He mused with a smile and moved away before the final bell rang.

~ "These are really great." George was saying as Norma showed him and Maggie her water colors. The old trailer park where she had spent the summer drawing and painting the delicate reflective lines of chrome with a makeshift garden growing all around it looked almost beautiful now that Norma had spent so much time away from the subject.

"You should enter these in the art fair next month." Maggie said looking at the flowers and never ending tropical plants that had grown over ragged neighborhoods.

"Art fair?" Norma asked and the trio looked at their dance instructor who'd hurt her hip over the weekend and told them to use the class as a study hall. Their teacher glared at everyone sourly and would occasionally bark at them to shut the hell up before going back to her romance novel.

"What art fair?" Norma whispered.

"The city has a community art fair as apart of the harvest festival." Maggie said. "They do a lot of other stuff like log cutting and lumberjack... um... stuff." She went on. "But the art fair is really nice and I think your stuff is way better than what they usually have. Bored housewives painting saws with snow scenery." She rolled her eyes.

Norma leaned back and looked at her water colors. Caleb had always liked her art. Had always thought she was better than what was being sold for millions of dollars. He always bragged loudly how his sister could paint better than that.

"You can enter for free and you win prize money." Maggie told her. "Get to have your name and picture in the paper."

"You should do it." George whispered holding up a whimsical drawing of a deplorable old poodle that terrorized the trailer park and belonged to an old lady who liked to watch her bark and attack small children. Norma had painted the dog growling. It's teeth fully exposed but with a charming pink ribbon around it's neck. It looked more like an official portrait than of a normal animal.

"Maybe." Norma said not willing to make a commitment to anything in this town. She still felt angry and hurt about what had happened at the quarry and that she so clearly wasn't wanted by Alex's friends.

"We can pick up a registration form at city hall." Maggie told her casually. "My grandma works there as a clerk. She always knows what's going on."

Norma gathered all her artwork together and neatly stashed them in the homemade portfolio she'd made last year.

She'd made a point of walking to school early just to avoid Alex this morning. Arriving at the school just when the earliest students were getting there. She didn't want to see him or have him explain again what had happened. She knew it wasn't his fault. Knew he hadn't done anything wrong, but that didn't stop her from feeling so isolated and rejected by everyone.

She kept feeling like she'd committed some kind of breech of etiquette. That she must have embarrassed herself and Alex at the quarry and he was just being nice by saying it didn't matter. Maybe her worst fears were true. Maybe she was doomed to always be that girl from the run down trailer park who no one would ever think was worth anything. No matter how well she dressed or how far away she moved, people would always see her for what she really was.

As if on cue, George spoke up. His interests in her art work gone now.

"So how was your weekend? I saw you and Alex together on Saturday here at school." George said. He tried to sound casual but it didn't seem to work for him. Maggie looked annoyed. "What was he doing here anyway? I mean... on a Saturday."

"I think he was talking to his coach about sports or something." Norma said. She didn't want to tell George anything about her and Alex or the fact they went out for ice cream.

The memory of it made Norma feel slightly happy. How Alex had seen she was upset and knew exactly what to do. How nice it was to just feel like someone cared about her. Who honestly listened to her and had real solutions for her. Not George's angry, impotent jealousy.

The bell rang for class to be dismissed and Norma had the sudden urge to bolt out of the gym. She'd done her best all morning to avoid Alex by wearing darker colors than normal. Something that went against her nature but camouflaged her perfectly in this high school. The sudden flood of students into the gym marred the relaxing study hall the dance class had been granted that morning. The hectic, youthful energy had come back and there was once more the pick up game of basket ball, girls falling into their little cliques and Norma saw Alex coming into the gym ahead of the other juniors. His gaze going directly to their normal spot on the high bleachers.

"Great." She muttered.

"You want us to leave?" Maggie asked uncomfortably seeing Alex stride up the bleachers with such ease, it as obvious the coaches had made him do this for excise all the time.

"I think we should stay." George said in a quivering voice.

"I'll catch up with you two." Norma said. She smiled brightly at Maggie and said she wanted to register for the art fair. Something Maggie looked excited about. The isolated girl seeming happy to have a friend and attention from a schoolmate.

"It's fine." she said without looking at George who only moved a few rows away to sit with his sister and her horde of friends.

"Hi." Alex said brightly when he finally reached her. His tone was false almost like they were in a play.

"Hi." She said back sitting politely away from him.

"I waited for you this morning." Alex told her still standing a respectful distance away from her.

"I... I know." Norma nodded feeling uneasy and spiteful for skipping out on him. "I know, I walked to school. Early." She added lamely.

"Why?" he asked.

Norma shrugged and finally, sheepishly met his eyes.

"Can I sit with you?" He waved a hand to the empty place beside her. Here where they were so isolated from the other tightly knit packs of students who had to stay inside now that it was raining or cold or both.

Norma shrugged.

"Can I sit with you?" Alex asked with a tone that George would have never used.

It was Norma's turn to be annoyed at him.

"Yes." She hissed and glared at him.

"A shrug isn't saying yes." He told her sliding in beside her and roughly hitting her hips with his. She wanted to smile at him. At how he could aggravate her and yet make her feel in control of their back and forth the whole time.

"Don't smile." He warned.

"I'm not." She said looking away from him and feeling a grin spread over her face.

"People will think we're happy." He warned again.

She almost replied with 'People will say we're in love'. But quickly bit hard on her lower lip.

"I'm sorry." He said honestly. "Again. I really wanted yesterday to be nice."

Norma nodded.

"I did to." She admitted. "I..."

"I wasn't your fault." He said quickly. "I don't want you to think it was."

Norma was quite.

"Just... I don't want you to hate me." He said at last.

"Will you tell me what happened?" She asked. "After you brought me to your house?"

Alex leaned away from her. Their hips still pinned side by side. He looked embarrassed.

"Was it that bad?" She asked feeling like she might cry.

"No." He said quickly. His eyes making contact with hers.

"So... what did I do?" She asked suspiciously.

He looked away. His focus on the Freshmen playing basketball.

"You were," he said slowly. "A little... um... playful."

Norma saw his face flush slightly and could feel her own cheeks start to burn.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You wanted me to kiss you." He admitted with a shrug.

"What?" She asked. "Did you?"

"No." He said sharply. "You didn't even know who I was." He looked back at her and seemed annoyed by the whole ordeal.

"Oh." She said. "Then what happened?"

"You talked about your ex and how much you missed him." Alex said bitterly.

"My ex?" Norma repeated just as sourly. Now she knew he was lying to her.

"Some guy who joined the Army. Caleb? How you missed him and you were scared without him." Alex went on with a shrug.

Alex didn't see the color drain from Norma's face. Didn't see the waves of nausea that rolled up in her stomach. An acid like tingle already coming up in her throat.

"You never told me you had an ex boyfriend in the Army." Alex said with a hint of teenage jealousy.

But Norma didn't hear him. She didn't see the gym or hear the rushing shouts and talk of her fellow classmates. She could only see, hear and feel the stifling hot bedroom in the middle of a heatwave. Her windows open to try and catch a breeze. Her brother, climbing into bed with her. His massive shovel like hands clamping her down. Forcing large, dirty fingers inside her. His foul smelling beer breath asking if the boys at school touched her like this.

Norma felt her insides become poisonous. Everything good and natural about her body that had been springing to life since she'd met Alex was suddenly withering away and dying.

"Norma?" Came a concerned voice.

She felt sick and dirty. A bad girl. Someone who brought it on herself and deserved it. Wasn't that what Fanny had said. When she told her mother what Caleb was doing at night?

"I don't..." Norma said feeling like she might pass out.

"Norma." Alex was holding her upright and she could feel her world crumple in on itself.


	26. Chapter 26

26.

~ "Norma?"

Alex gripped her arm when she looked ready to faint. All of her color had flushed from her face and her breathing had changed.

"Norma, what is it?" He demanded softly hoping no one else saw her nearly tip over. The last thing she needed was for everyone in school to see her faint.

She seemed to come out of it though. Her eyes blinking back into focus although her face still looked very pale.

"Norma." Alex said again and held her up so that she wouldn't fall over. Her gaze wasn't focused on anything but seemed to stare out into nothingness.

"What is it?" He whispered. "What happened?"

"I..." She stammered. "I don't know. I just... I don't know."

"You looked like you were going to pass out." Alex told her. Norma shook her head.

"I guess, maybe I'm not feeling well?" She said but it came out like a question.

"Have you eaten anything since yesterday? Since the quarry?" Alex asked her brushing a troublesome strand of hair from her face. Her skin felt cold and clammy to the touch.

Norma shook her head.

"Where's your lunch?" He asked.

Norma shook her head again.

"Forgot to pack one." She said feebly.

Alex rolled his eyes. He didn't think she was the type of person who liked to starve herself. Norma Calhoun liked to be in control, but not to the point where she would hurt herself to feel that way.

"Here." He said not bothering to mask his annoyance at her. He fished into his backpack, retrieved his bagged lunch and pulled free a bright Granny Smith apple.

"Don't worry, I always over pack." He said giving her the fruit. She only looked at it with a lackluster interest.

"Eat it, please." He nodded and when she looked ready to sulk about being bossed around, he took the apple back from her, did a clever twist with his hands, and neatly broke it in half.

"Easier?" He asked handing her both halves.

She looked a little amused and nodded. Finally taking a few bites.

"Who taught you to do that?" She asked. The color returning to her cheeks once she started eating again.

"Sheriff Romero." Alex said in a nostalgic tone.

"You really call your dad Sheriff Romero?" Norma asked.

"No." Alex said bitterly. "I call him _sir_."

"I call my mom by her first name when I'm mad at her." Norma confessed. "And MOTHER when I'm really mad at her."

"Has she decided if you're going to stay in White Pine Bay or not?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Norma shrugged. "She did get us a phone. That's a good sign. We've never had one before."

Alex looked at her perplexed and handed her one of his two sandwiches.

"You've never had a phone?" He asked.

Norma shook her head.

"Never?" He asked again. He didn't think he knew anyone that had never had a phone before. Didn't the school require a phone number?

Norma shrugged as if it was a normal thing.

"We made calls from a neighbors house or pay phone. People always knew where to reach us if they really had to." She said and nibbled on the sandwich he'd given her.

"You're going to give me your phone number. Right?" He prompted. She looked absolutely adorable eating and enjoying food.

"Maybe." She teased with a sly smile.

They were quite for a while. The noise of the other students was loud and their cries, shouts and horseplay almost gave Alex and Norma complete privacy. No one was paying attention to them in the chaotic gym. Not when there was so much going on around them.

"Caleb." She said slowly once her apple and sandwich was finished. "He's my brother. He left home over a year ago. Went into the Army. We don't hear too much from him. It was really hard not having him at home because our dad would always get mad at him and just ignore me."

She looked sad and regretful for a moment.

"When he left, there was no one for my dad to take his anger out on except me and my mom. So that's what he did. That's part of why we left Florida and came here." She finished her explanation. She didn't seem upset or needing for any kind of sympathy from Alex.

"That's why you... felt safe with him at home?" Alex asked. He'd hated having to compete with some phantom boyfriend. A thing she would forever romanticize about and he could never measure up to. He was thankful it was something as harmless as an errant older brother.

Norma was quite. Her gaze stuck in that far away place again. It was that same look his mother had when she was going through her '_bad times_'.

"I'm sorry." Alex said quickly. "I didn't want to pry."

"Do you want to see my watercolors?" Norma said brightly. "Maggie thinks I should enter them in some harvest fair thing."

~ Norma hoped that strange memory wasn't a memory at all. Maybe it was something she'd dreamed or had seen in a movie. Her entire body had clenched up and felt dirty when the memory came storming back to her.

It would be okay if it wasn't real. If it was something that maybe a friend had told her. Some kind of misunderstanding between her and Caleb. Maybe he'd just been teasing her and she'd taken it the wrong way. Wasn't Fanny always scolding her for getting angry over nothing?

Norma didn't like to think about it. Didn't like to revisit the thing that brought that memory, or whatever it was, back. Yet, Alex had invoked it somehow. Maybe because being with him had caused her body to awaken more sexually to him than she'd ever done before and somehow...

"_Do the boys at school touch you like this?"_ Caleb had said and roughly pulled her panties down. His large hands over their throat. Chocking her so she couldn't scream. Forcing her face in a pillow roughly pulling at her privates as though it didn't her at all. Like he knew it hurt her and he wanted to her her.

She remembered the smell. The foul beer smell coming off him. The sickly maleness smell that came off his dirty sweaty body that always lingered from the mechanics shop.

No, it was real. It was real and Norma had told Fanny about it. Norma had cried to her mother about it and Fanny had been too drunk to care. Her face red and not hearing or understanding what her daughter was saying when she said '_Caleb hurt me_'. Fanny had slapped Norma away and told her she brought it on herself.

Norma tried to remember what happened after that. That summer was a blur of always staying away from home as much as possible. Caleb was nineteen now and had a job at a tire store. He was making money for the family and was home most nights. Nights when their father was gone and Fanny was out to the bars. When she left Caleb and Norma all alone.

Norma shook her head. She didn't remember. She didn't want to remember.

~"You never told my you could do this." Alex said leafing through her portfolio.

Norma blinked and realized she was still in the high school gym with Alex beside her. She let out a sigh of relief. Alex was good. She always felt safe with Alex. He was gentle and calm and he made her feel calm as a result.

"I'm telling you now." She said with a forced smile. She felt her body had grown tense and was thankful Alex had made her eat something or she might be sick again. The sudden wash of these new memories was too much.

Suddenly, it felt like Alex's presence wasn't enough. As odd as it was, as difficult as it would be to explain to anyone, she wanted Sheriff Dominic Romero there. She wanted to see that beefy, angry looking man wander casually into the gym and give all the boys there a suspicious glare.

She wanted to tell Sheriff Romero:

"_I think my brother did something bad to me. I think he hurt me but... I can't remember and my mother didn't want to hear it." _

She wanted to tell the sour looking Sheriff all these things, because she knew he would take the time to listen. That he would believe her. That he wouldn't tell her she brought it on herself. He wouldn't tell her it was her fault. No. Norma instinctively knew Sheriff Romero would want to know Caleb's name, where he was and what happened. He would tell her she did the right thing by saying something. He would take her seriously.

She pictured the two of them, the older man and the teenage girl having this conversation. Sheriff Romero obviously concerned this had happened to her and growling that he'd make sure it wouldn't happen again.

Oddly enough, it made her feel better. Norma felt her breathing normalize. Her muscles relax and she felt a small light of happiness at just this simple day dream.

Dominic Romero might be a holy terror to his son and community, but Norma could tell he would have helped her if Caleb had done this in White Pine Bay. He might have even arrested Caleb. Locked him in prison, maybe even beaten him up and called him foul names.

She didn't like the idea of Caleb being hurt, she still loved her brother, but... again, it made her feel better.

"Norma?" Alex was asking again. She blinked the fantasy away and saw Alex, much handsomer than his father, looking at her questioningly.

"Oh." She said. "Sorry. What did you say?"

"I said I think you should enter these in the fair." Alex said with a smile. "I'd think you'd win."

Norma nodded.

"Do you have to look after Blair today?" Alex asked.

She shook her head.

"Blair had a riding lesson today. Then she has ballet. Monday is my day off." Norma said simply.

"Maybe we can go out for dinner. Get you some real food." Alex promised when first bell rang to signal lunch was over.

"I'm not hungry." Norma sighed.

"I think you might be anemic." Alex told her. "You've been sweating and you looked ready to pass out."

Norma rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted was Alex thinking she was one of those girls who starved herself.

"Fine." She grumbled. "Nothing fancy."

"Don't worry." He laughed and shrugged his backpack on. "There aren't any fancy places to eat here."

He stood up to leave but Norma didn't want him to go. She didn't want him to leave her.

"Alex?" She called back wanting this moment to last a little longer.

It was hard to explain. She felt safe with him here, but if she told him about Caleb, he wouldn't understand. He would be disgusted and never want to talk to her again. Either that or he might try to defend her and be a big hero in her eyes. She clamped her jaw shut. No. Alex wouldn't understand. He could never understand.

"Yeah?" Alex asked turning back to her.

She felt slightly awkward and smoothed her brown skirt down. Dark colors didn't suit her at all.

"Thank you." She said at last.

"I'll meet you after school." He said coolly. His eyes making firm contact with hers so that she knew he wouldn't forget.

Alex wasn't a forgetful, casual person like most boys his age. Or even like many of the men she'd had to be around back in Florida. Always making plans and never following through. Promises so easily made and carelessly broken. Not a thought given to any grief or sorrow it caused anyone else. No, Norma knew Alex was the type to keep his promises.

And this made her very nervous.


	27. Chapter 27

27.

~ So this was normal. This was what it felt like to actually be seen and approved of by others. To not have strangers look away from you as though you were a dirty inconvenience, a stain on a blouse or a bad neighborhood to be avoided. To not fade into the mass of others around her because she wasn't anything special.

People were looking at Norma now as though she were something... special. Someone to be admired and even envied.

"Told you there wasn't anyplace fancy to eat around here." Alex said and Norma could feel the warmth rise up in her cheeks. The burger place sat on the very outskirts of downtown and seemed to be a 'locals only' hotspot. It didn't hold much appeal to the vacationers who no doubt tried to stay away from heavy greasy foods and every ready ice cream that this place offered. Still, it was brightly lit and looked impeccably clean. Always a good sign.

The burger joint must be so favored by it's population, that it had added several tables to a covered deck area, and this seemed to be where all the teenagers were quartered off from the rest of society.

Norma hated to think what it must be like out here when winter really arrived in White Pine Bay. Already it was getting too cold for her liking when the sun went down.

There was a harsh wind that was piercing and arctic blast from the mountains. Making Norma shiver in her inadequate monotone sweater. Thankfully, Alex had noticed she was cold as soon as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Here." He said causally peeling off his well worn leather jacket and shrugging it over her shoulders. Norma felt her face grow hot at the interested looks all the people from school were giving them. Wide eyed girls stared openly at them as Alex laced his fingers in hers and Norma tried to not look too embarrassed. She'd never had anyone do that for her. Had only seen such a thing in movies, and Alex's coat was at least two sizes too big for her. It was warm from his body and it smelled like his aftershave and whatever soap he used. A well worn scent that wasn't too heavy, but wonderfully masculine.

She barely recalled him asking her what she wanted to eat and tried to ignore all the penetrating stares when it dawned on her what he was really doing. It was one thing to sit with a girl on the bleachers at lunch, it was another thing entirely to 'take her out' in public with your coat over her shoulders.

He was doing this so everyone would know, and not question, if they were together or not. He'd taken her to the trendiest place in town, made sure everyone in school saw that they arrived in his car, were holding hands and that she was wearing his coat. All of it intended to make a direct statement that they were a couple.

Norma nodded when he made a quick order through the walk up window. An unspoken rule was that the rowdy young people we're encouraged not to come inside to even order their food.

"We better get a table." Alex said nodding to a good sized booth not far away. "It'll get busy here before long." His hand pressing at the small of her back.

Norma rolled her eyes and could feel her face flush. All eyes seemed to be on them. Some of them she recognized, if only by the face alone.

"I know what you're doing." She said softly once they were settled at their picnic table and were waiting for their number to be called.

Alex looked innocent. His brows lifting up in surprise as though he never made any sinister plans

"What do you mean?" He asked with a lightness to his voice that anyone could see through.

"You want everyone to see us here." She told him feeling a smile creep across her lips.

"We're just having dinner, Norma." Alex said with a sigh and looked away. His gaze failing to make contact. A sure sign he wasn't telling her the whole truth.

"Oh?" She asked just as a pretty girl called out to him and waved. The girl's expression falling slightly when she saw Norma was wearing the leather jacket he always wore. Norma smiled weakly at the girl who turned back to her friends to no doubt gossip about this interesting development.

"Can I help it if I like to show you off?" Alex asked.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with me sitting with George Heldens earlier today? You're not the jealous type, are you?" Norma asked.

"Who?" Alex asked scratching behind his ear and looking annoyed but unconcerned.

Norma had to suppress another urge to grin. He was being so boyish just now, it was almost charming.

"Because I don't like jealous guys." She warned.

"I don't like jealous guys either." He shrugged.

"You know what I mean." She told him.

Alex nodded.

"I'm not jealous of anyone. I just wanted you to be here so that everyone could see us together and not question if we're... together." He explained rationally.

"Are we?" She asked suddenly serious. "Together?"

She wanted to know that he liked her. Liked her in the same ways she liked him. Her heart beating wildly and her stomach fluttering with thousands of butterflies.

It was his turn to slowly smile.

"If that's what you want." He said shyly when a blaring voice crackled over an old loud speaker calling for number 27. Alex looked at his ticket and jumped up.

"I'll be back." He said leaving her alone.

Norma was disappointed that Alex hadn't confessed his undying love for her right there. That's not how things were done in the movies after all. She could feel eyes on her and turned to notice several of the popular girls from her class as were giving her curious looks. A few smiled at her and she smiled softly back.

Norma looked back at the inside of the restaurant and wasn't surprised to see an older couple glaring at her. The elderly woman not hiding the fact that she was staring so openly at a young girl she didn't know. It wasn't the harsh stares that Norma was receiving from the others, it was the way they were ALL looking at her. As if sizing her up. As though she were on display in a zoo and people were invited to just gawk at her.

She knew, deep down, she didn't look bad. Her new clothes afforded her some protection and she'd grown into her body over the last year. It was just that she wasn't used to other people seeing her. Noticing her. In Florida, no one ever noticed her. They passed by her as though she was apart of the scenery.

"Here we go." Alex said. Rescuing her from overthinking and from the gaze of onlookers. He'd delivered their dinner of burgers, fries and soda that smelled heavenly and made Norma's mouth water. It felt like it had been forever since she'd eaten something hot and staying like this. Not the usual hastily made sandwiches, fruit and whatever else she could cobble together.

"Thank you." Norma said feeling a rush of happiness at being fed and that always comforting feeling that came with being around Alex.

They were quite for a little while as they ate. The food here was good and obviously worth the loyalty it's resident's gave it. Norma found that she was full quickly though. Her stomach just not able to eat as much as she thought she was hungry for.

"So, is this a date?" She questioned watching Alex finish off his food quickly. His metabolism enviously able to take on a such a fatty diet.

"I would hope so." He grinned and made a show of looking back at everyone that was coming, going, staring and looking away when caught.

"It's a lot nice nicer than the quarry." She admitted sadly.

"Next warm weekend, we can go for a hike." He offered. "I have a nice fishing place."

"Never been 'hiking' before." Norma said somewhat sarcastically. There were times the family didn't have a car or means to get around and she and Caleb and to walk everywhere. She didn't know what to think of people who hiked just for fun.

"Or we can just go to a movie." Alex shrugged. A grin spreading across his face.

Norma nodded.

"Maybe." She teased slightly.

~ They had remained at Queenie's for more than two hours despite it becoming too cold to stay outside without his jacket. Alex wanted everyone to see him and Norma together. He even introduced a few of his parents older friends to her as they were leaving. Norma, understandably, didn't like the idea of being put on display like this but Alex had to curtail any rumors that she was more than just some girl. Besides, if rumors about what happened to her at the quarry were already out, and he was sure they were, it would look bad if Alex didn't stand by her.

No, they had to at least look like a solid couple to everyone in town. That way, if anyone questioned her behavior at the quarry, and Alex taking her away, it was just a good boyfriend taking his girlfriend home. Nothing more scandalous than that should ever be thought about it. Bob and Rebecca could try their best to spin things their way, but as long as Alex and Norma were a couple, it wouldn't matter.

Of course, Alex couldn't tell Norma all this. Couldn't let her think that people were already gossiping maliciously about her after less than a month here. No, even if she didn't like him that way, everyone else had to at least 'think' they were romantically involved.

He drove her home and wanted desperately for her to commit to making plans with him for next Sunday.

"We could go to the movies." He offered as he pulled up front of the old newspaper building. "Or out to Queenie's again."

"No." Norma said quickly. Clearly she didn't like being stared at by half the town.

She pulled off his leather jacket that was too big for her.

"Thank you." She said. "For dinner. It was nice."

"You know, I took you there-" he started to say.

"I know why." Sh interrupted him. "You want everyone to think I'm your girlfriend."

Alex looked away.

"Am I?" She asked looking slightly defiant.

Alex didn't know what she meant. How could she even ask that? Hadn't he been chasing her all over this town, school and even around the stupid quarry? Hadn't everyone in school seen them together and now all the people in town who really mattered would be talking about how Alex Romero was dating the new girl from Florida?

"Your girlfriend." She clarified. Her eyes looking sharp and deliberately cruel.

Alex didn't like titles. He didn't like to be tied down or be labeled or have anyone control him. He didn't even like it when Rebecca was oh so casual about their relationship and how she expected him to be there for her at a moment's notice.

"Yes." He said carefully. Feeling a weight lift off his chest. Norma wasn't Rebecca. She wasn't like his own mother either. She wasn't manipulative or a burden to be shut away.

Norma looked appeased. She leaned forward and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

"I should give you my phone number." She said at last. "So you can call me."

Alex nodded feeling elated but trying hard not to show it.

She found a pencil in the old ashtray of his car and scratched out her number on the receipt from dinner.

"Call me when you get home?" She asked before hopping out of the car and abandoning him.

Alex felt as though he'd been brutally teased. He'd expected to be kissed again, maybe even more, but this was enough for now. He made sure she was able to unlock the door to her apartment, waited until he saw a light go on in the upstairs to know she was home before starting the car and driving away.


	28. Chapter 28

28.

~ It didn't surprise Alex to see the sharp flash of red and blue police lights suddenly appear in his rear view mirror. He'd been expecting it and wondered what took so long. It was deputy Monroe, one of his father's fishing buddies, who pulled him over just a few minuets after he'd dropped off Norma.

Monroe had probably waited and watched, liked the pervert he was, before coming after him. No doubt he'd been waiting since Queenie's to get him alone and pull him over.

Alex stopped the car and turned off the engine. He glimpsed the deputy looking over his car suspiciously. A flashlight beam hitting the licenses plate, and tires as if Alex's car wasn't well known all over the village. In White Pine Bay, everyone knew him and what he drove. Everyone knew Dominic Romero's only child.

"Sheriff wants to see you." Was all Monroe said when he shone the flashlight into the cabin of the car, making sure to hit Alex directly in the eyes.

He left then, having sent the message.

~ The new Sheriff's station still smelled of paint, fresh cut lumber and everything and clean. As the only child of the small town Sheriff, Alex was immediately buzzed in without having to explain why he was here.

"Sheriff, your son is here." The aging woman behind the desk said into the call box and nodded curtly to the closed door of the back office.

Sheriff Romero always kept his door closed. He was as private in his work life as he was in his personal life and liked the fact he was so cloistered from the outside world here. Protected not just by one door but by several.

Alex stood stupidly outside his dad's office door, knocked, and had to wait for him to be allowed entrance.

"Come." Was the gruff voice that bellowed up.

Alex opened the door to see his father sitting behind the desk with an office already decorated with his many awards from the city. Nowhere were there family pictures or anything to suggest he was anything other than someone married to the job.

"New office looks good." Alex said softly. Nodding to the final touches made to the office. The picture of his dad shaking hands with the mayor was particularly prominent, as were the various sharp shooting awards he'd received while in the Army. It was strange he had these items out in front because Dominic Romero hated his time in the Army even more than he hated the current Mayor.

"Sit down." His dad nodded to the two chairs opposite his desk. It was like Alex was about to be questioned. Which, he knew, was exactly what was happening.

Alex took his seat and avoided eye contact.

"I've gotten a few phone calls tonight." Romero said in a soft tone. A tone Alex was unaware he also used sometimes.

"Oh?" Alex asked.

"Yes, '_Oh_'." Romero snapped harshly and Alex felt his stomach lurch. "It seems you're dating this new girl? Norma Calhoun? She just moved here with her mother. Woman named Fanny? You took the girl to Queenie's tonight. Everyone saw you." Romero said in a tone telling Alex not to deny it.

"I know everyone saw us." Alex said in a calm voice. He didn't feel calm. He felt sick. His father was a large and brutal man. Easily intimidating and mean. "We went to the quarry on Sunday to."

"I heard about that. Heard she got a little drunk." Romero said with harsh tone. "I thought you and that Rebecca Hamilton girl were... whatever."

"Did you really call me her to talk about my love life?" Alex said trying to force a smile he didn't feel. He'd never had '_the talk_' with his dad and it felt wildly uncomfortable now.

Sheriff Romero glared at him. Demanding he answer the question.

"Rebecca and I aren't together." Alex said matter of factory.

"Well neither are you and that Norma Calhoun." Sheriff Romero said sourly.

"What?"

"She's trashy." Romero clarified. "If you don't believe me, take a look at the mother. She works at the Dizzy Lumber Jack. I know what she's all about."

Romero threw his son a hard stare.

"Norma isn't like that. She's..." Alex leaned away from his father. That hard intimidating stare was on the older man's face and suddenly he felt defenseless.

"I know you tell yourself that." Romero said suddenly becoming softer and kinder. "Girls like her, Alex, they grow up desperate. Desperate to get away however they can. She'll trap you. She'll lie about birth control, about how many men she's been with. Don't think you're the first. Don't ever think you're her first. Next thing you know you're stuck with her and a baby and you can kiss any future goodbye."

His father's eyes were like biting bits of black diamonds. Evil things that shone too brightly and were dangerous to even look at. Alex looked away.

"We haven't done anything." Alex told him feeling his face flush hot and embarrassed. "And... and- and she's not like...what you're saying. She'd never be like..."

He felt hurt, wounded by the Sheriff's words. His dad didn't know Norma, didn't know how she was. How she was when they were together.

"I know you want to feel like a big man. Coming in and saving the new girl who is poor and tragic and needs you." Romero said in lilting voice that made Alex hate his father even more simply because of its' accuracy. "You need to trust me. She's already plotting to trap you. Her mother is trash and she's raising her daughter to be exactly the same way."

Alex stood up. He wasn't going to listen to this.

"I haven't said you could go yet." Romero snarled.

"It's a school night." Alex said gently.

"I don't care." He father said in that dangerous tone. "Sit down."

Aware of what his father would do if he didn't obey, taking away his car would be the least of it, Alex sat back down.

Romero looked victorious.

"You'll just break up with her." The Sheriff said, as if it was as painless as pulling off a band-aide. "Tomorrow. Before she gets all her hopes up. I don't know what you see in her. She's not that pretty, and she'll probably grow up to look just like her mother. Not a good thing if you ask me." He said in that same sour tone that showed how much he hated the world.

"No." Alex said without thinking.

"What?" Romero asked. His brows going up in surprise.

Alex knew his father wouldn't hit him. It had been years since his father had hit him. That horrible night in eighth grade when he'd drunkenly suspected Alex of raiding the liquor cabinet and had beaten his son so badly, he'd had to stay home from school for a week. After that, there had been a cold distance between them. A knowing of_, 'you can't do that again or people will know_'.

The bruises on Alex face now would be a dead give away. Not something he could, or would explain away with sports. No, after that last beating, they both knew that Alex wouldn't lie for him anymore; and that had been a change in their relationship. A power shift. An understanding that since Alex wasn't willing to lie for his father, to keep his abuse secret, Romero could no longer get away with it.

Because of this, the Sheriff had to employ other tactics.

He smiled at his son.

"Do what you want, Alex." He said. "I married my high school sweetheart. Your mother. We both saw how well that turned out."

What he said wounded Alex worse than any punch to the face or kick to the stomach. Worse than when he'd hit him so hard he was sure his nose had been broken from all the blood.

"You won't even go see her." Alex said in a defeated whisper. "Mom keeps asking about you. Why won't you go see her?"

"Because." Romero said calmly. "Marrying a woman like that, a woman you have to _**save**_? Was the worst mistake of my life."

~ Norma still felt slightly giddy even after she scampered up the stairs to her apartment and turned the locks. She'd felt so warm and content tonight. A feeling she wasn't used to feeling. An odd sensation of security, hope and happiness had sent shivers in her stomach at what might be.

She left herself nurture a brief, all be it silly one, that she and Alex might actually be together. That they might live in some large romantic loft in the city and she could paint for a living and he could come home to large dinners that she'd make and experiment with. That they would be wild bohemians who needed only each other. They would go to outdoor concerts and exotic coffee shops. They would have interesting, fashionable friends who were educated and well traveled. She and Alex would be educated and well traveled to. Going to strange and fascinating locations. Not just nameless cities for work, but to whole other countries to soak in the local customs and culture. To taste their foods and learn.

Norma could picture the person she wanted to be. This amazing woman she would become. Someone who was married to her first love. How she and her hip friends would laugh at how sweet that was, to never have or want another man. How she would wear vintage styled clothes, things she might make herself if she could learn to sew. Things you couldn't buy in stores anymore. Clothes only found in old movies when everyone dressed well and no one had holes in jeans or wore flannel.

She dreamed all these details, her art career, her tasteful clothes and fashionable friends. She crowned the finishing details of her life with Alex by thinking they would have to find a bigger place once they had a baby of course. Maybe a town house and private schools would be best. She thought all these delicious, thoughts in her head as though they were deserts. Chocolates she savored with relish. Heat coming to her cheeks when she opened the apartment door to see Fanny had left her usual mess and there was a smell.

The kitchen, small as it was, had it's sink clogged from last night's dishes and then some. Fanny must have gotten it into her head to cook and she'd left beer cans and other debris everywhere. Norma's mother had been in sometime today in a hurry to shower and change. Norma's cherished blue sweater, the one she'd worn when she'd first met Alex was on the floor and she was quick to pick it up.

It didn't look too bad but would need a soak and to dry properly to get the smell of beer and cigarettes out. Not to mention Fanny's body oder.

It suddenly felt to her like a stack of very expensive china plates had come crashing down from a high shelf. That life she'd imagined for herself with Alex? That was just a dream. This, THIS, was reality. A cold, perpetually dirty apartment where the hot water in the shower would run out after a few minutes. No safety if Fanny lost her job, or they were evicted. No one to help them. No place to really call home. Norma had never really had a home. Just a series of... places. Run down trailers with poor AC and loud street traffic. Overcrowded apartment blocks with thin walls and little privacy from neighbors.

This was her life and this would always be her life. Her mother knew no other way to live and neither did she. Fashionable townhomes and lofts in the city were something for people only on TV. They weren't real. Norma was going to be forever requisitioned to this sad, dark world. A world of second or third hand everything. Of no experience required, no credit needed, payday loans. Her parent's world of abandoning their life when things got too much and moving out to another nameless, faceless city. It could be in another state, but they were always the same. She'd always drive a beat up car, always barely survive and she'd be thankful for it.

She suddenly felt the walls of the enormous room closing in on her. She'd been so happy just a few moments ago. How had it all gone so wrong? How was she so doomed for this cycle she couldn't escape from?

~ It took a good hour to clean the filthy kitchen. Norma had to fill up an entire trash bag of discarded beer cans and take out trash. Fanny must have had company because there was more stuff here than one person could use and Fanny didn't really smoke this much.

Norma was quick to check her stuff on her side of the apartment. Glad to find it hadn't been touched. Her boxes were good, but to the casual onlooker, these boxes always looked ready to be thrown out. Norma's clothes, scrapbooks and other artifacts were still there but she'd have to hide her things better if Fanny was going to entertain more.

Norma took a quick shower in the confining little bathroom. Still feeling oddly dirty with the realization she'd always have a bathroom like this, before turning it. Fanny wasn't home and she wondered where her mother was. It was normal for Fanny to be out late. When her father was out on the road, Fanny would spend days away and Norma and Caleb would have no idea when she would come back.

Norma shut her eyes hard at the memory.

'_No_.' She told herself. The smell of that memory wanting to creep in even now. The smell of a fridge with food gone bad. Of stale things rotting. Of dirty clothes left to mold.

The pink neon sign of the trailer park flooded the window of the living room she and Caleb used to sleep in. It was a pink flamingo and a green palm tree on that sign and they would light up. The trailer the family shared then was so small they only had one bedroom and Caleb and Norma slept in the living room on a fold out couch. She was only thirteen...

'_Do the boys at school touch you like this?'_ Caleb would ask running his hand over breasts that were barely forming. Norma moving away from him, trying to get away. Hissing at him to stop it and Caleb ordering her not to tell anyone.

'_Do they touch you like this?'_ He whispered again and his big hands were roughly pulling at her hips.

Norma jumped to the present at the sudden phone ringing. She wasn't used to having a phone in her home and it was alarming to have it go off like that. She pressed a hand to her wildly beating heart. Who would be calling her? Fanny? Was she hurt? Did she need help? Maybe she got arrested and Sheriff Romero was going to tell them they had to leave town. Maybe Caleb or her father had finally found them.

The phone rang again. It seemed more aggressively this time.

Norma picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" She said nervously. Her voice sounding odd even to herself. If it was Caleb or her father, she could deny it was her and they might believe it. No, she'd never even heard of a Norma Calhoun.

"Hey." Came Alex's smooth, self assured voice over the other end.

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been in a funk and this chapter just didn't want to become what it was meant to become. **


End file.
